When They First Meet
by CSIrebel
Summary: Catherine and Grissom meet in 8th grade. Nonnie88 helped me out a lot with many chapters thank you. I know its not a good summery but story is really good. Pleas R&R and if you have any suggestions ill work them in and give you credit thank you
1. When They First Meet

**WHEN THEY FIRST MET**

Catherine was in middle school and she went to Las Vegas Middle School. She was the most popular girl there and all the guys wanted to date her, but she was a picky one. One Monday she was sitting in class when the guidance councilor came in.

Guidance councilor: Mrs. Carol you have a new student and his name is Gilbert Grissom.

Mrs. Carol: Well thank you. So Gilbert do you go by any thing else

Gilbert: Yes I go by Gil

Mrs. Carol: Well Gil there is an empty seat next to Catherine if you would like to sit by her. Catherine can you raise your hand so he can see who you are.

Catherine raised her hand and Gil walked over. Catherine thought it will be another guy who thinks of her as easy access, but when she saw him she knew he was different that she might go out with him and he wouldn't take advantage of her like Eddie did. Catherine was still thinking and she was saying what guy would want to date me now I'm two weeks pregnant though no one knew.

Gil: Hi I'm Gil

Catherine was brought from her thoughts

Catherine: Hi I'm Catherine Flynn. So where are you from she said while the teacher was taking attendance.

Gil: I'm from Arizona Phoenix to be exact

Catherine: OH thats really cool

Gil: So have you lived here your whole life

Catherine: Yea but I get to go in all the Casinos and gabble

Gil: How

Catherine: Um....the owner came up to me one day when I was walking home and said if you eve want to come and gabble or get a job that you cant get cause your under age just come talk to me and I will get you in or the job. So I go in there some days when I don't feel like being at home.

Gil: Thats really cool

Catherine: Yea I guess. So what do you like to do or what interest you the most and please don't lie I get that enough

Gil: I would never lie to a women especially one as pretty as you are. I like to watch bugs and study them. I also love science

Catherine: I have never told anyone this before but I LOVE bugs and Science too but everyone thinks I'm just the pretty girl with easy access

Gil: I can't see you as a person like that I see you as a normal kid.

Catherine: Thanks no one has ever said that to me before

Mrs. Carol: Catherine would you like to show Gil he's classes through out the day

Catherine: Of course

the whole class in shock cause she never helped a student with classes without fussing about it.

Mrs. Carol: Thank you Catherine

Catherine: Anytime

Mrs. Carol went on with her lesson while Catherine and Gil passed notes. The bell rang and Catherine was taking Gil to his next class but she then realized they had every class together. She was so excited but she was also worried that he would judge her when she told him about her pregnancy. She hasn't told anyone cause of that fear. She was also afraid that her mom would be disappointed in her even more. The rest of the day went on and the two got real friendly. Catherine didn't eat lunch with her normal friends and she didn't walk to class with them either. Then Catherine was thinking well I better tell him now since he knows the other things about how I'm nice and sweet but he needs to know about this. She has to tell someone it's been driving her insane since she found out.

Catherine: Hey Gil I have to tell you this and you may judge me for it but since you seem to know me better then my usual friends in just one day I think I can trust you with this information. I have told no one what I about to tell you. I'm pregnant she whispers

Gil: I'm not going to judge you. It was a mistake and I'm sure you didn't mean for it to happen

Catherine: Yea I thought my now ex-boyfriend was the one but he just wanted to get into my pants

Gil: Well are you going to tell your parents

Catherine: Well I don't know who my father is but I am telling my mom when she picks me up after school but before I tell her I want you to meet her so she can be less disappointed in me.

Gil: Well yea I mean we just met but sure I'll meet your mom she can't be that bad and if you don't mind me asking why is she disappointed in you

Catherine: I don't mind. Your the only person to ask that. Well she doesn't like the way I dress and act but I do great in school but that's not enough for her. She thinks that I am going to go and be a prostitute but I would never do that. She also hates all my friends who aren't even my friends I just act like they are but thats one of the down parts about being popular.

Gil: Well you have a friend here for you always and I will never let you down.

Catherine Thanks I haven't ever had a real friend. Oh we better be heading to class

They got up but when they got up Catherine's usual group gets up and they run up to her and grab her and turn her around real hard. When they turned her around they hit her in the face she didn't have a chance to hit back because one of the administration came and got all of them. The one who stopped it before it got worse heard Catherine tell Gil her secret so when she was down suspending them she called Cath down and talked to her and she also asked for Gil. They walked down to the discipline office. Catherine was known by everyone so when she walked in the secretary said hey Cath what are you down here for.

Catherine Oh some kids where hitting me and then I was called down by Mrs. Lorrie

Secretary: Oh well who's you friend

Catherine: This is our new student Gilbert Grissom but he goes by Gil

Secretary: Well welcome to our school

Gil: Thank you ma'am

Mrs: Lorrie Catherine and Gilbert can who come into my office

Both of them said yes and walked in. The got in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Mrs. Lorrie: So Catherine why did your friends hit you

Catherine: Um....i think it is cause I have been ignoring them all day and for the record I don't think of them as friends just people to be around

Mrs. Lorrie: OK well why have you been ignoring them.

Catherine: Because I have been talking to him and showing him the classes cause we have the same schedule.

Mrs. Lorrie: Gil is this true

Gil: Yes ma'am

Mrs. Lorrie: Well they are suspended and I also over heard what you told Mr. Grissom over there Catherine would you like to tell me

Catherine: Alright fine I am two weeks pregnant and no one in the school I could trust but something about him I just know I can trust him.

Mrs. Lorrie: Alright well you need to tell all you teachers in private so I am going to set a student team meeting in about one hour for you.

Catherine: OK

Ms. Lorrie: You can go back to class now

Catherine and Gil left and when they got outside

Gil asked Catherine is it to early to ask you out

Catherine: No

Gil: Will you go out with me Catherine

Catherine: Yes

they walked to class hand and hand until a teacher stopped them and said No holding hands. Then the teacher saw it was Catherine and they said never mind go ahead.

Catherine: LOOK I AM SO SICK OF YOU TEACHES TREATING ME DIFFERENT THEN EVEYONE ELSE IT GETS OLD I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL KID. BUT I GUESS I NEVER WILL BE

Mr. Norris: Catherine clam down I'm sorry I didn't know thats what you wanted

Catherine: WELL NOW YOU DO BUT SEE I NEVER WILL BE NORMAL CAUSE THE TEACHERS NOW WHO MY FATHER IS AND I DON'T AND YOU GUYS WONT TELL ME

Mr. Norris: Catherine calm down just go to class

Catherine and Gil walk to class and Gil who was a little taller then her stopped her and pulled her to the wall.

Gil: Cath it's OK I'm here and I think you are perfectly normal.

Catherine was crying before he stopped and she buried her face into his chest and just cried. No one has ever seen Cath cry before non of her ex-boyfriends just her mother and that's it. He sat her down and he was right next to her and they sat there and he held her and swayed back and forth trying to clam her down. When the bell rang she grabbed him and took him into the girls bathroom and they hid in a stall until the last bell rang. After the last bell she tried to stop crying but couldn't so they stayed in hiding until she had to meet with the teachers. Cath pointed out wee his next class will be and she went to her meeting. He kissed her forehead and said I will be waiting for you. He went to class and she was still red in the face and blood shot eyes but her eye color was more noticeable. She walked into the classroom where they would talk in private. When they saw her they were shocked and they came over and tried to touch her but she said don't touch me please. They all went to a desk and sat down.

Catherine cleared her throat and started to speak.

Catherine: Um....OK look I haven't told anyone but well two people now and one set this meeting up so I could tell you.

Mrs. Hooker: Well what is it?

Catherine looked at all the teacher's faces and then at her desk

Catherine: I am two weeks pregnant and I had to tell you so you all knew to watch for any signs of contractions and to make sure no one hits me.

Mr. Love: Well who is the dad

Catherine: My ex-boyfriend Eddie I thought he was the one but found out he just wanted to get in my pants. So I guess all the guys are right I am just easy access

She started to tear up and all the women teachers came over trying to comfort her but she just wanted to be with Gil.

Catherine: I have a boyfriend now and he knows but he's not judging me and we just met today. It's the new kid. Something about him is different so please just don't judge me I am sick of it. I am also sick of you guys not telling me who my father is.

All the teachers look at each other

Mrs. Carol: Catherine your father is Sam Braun and we didn't tell you cause your mother told us not to

Catherine: Well me and my mom are not on the same boat right now and we definitely wont be after this afternoon. Can I go to class now

All the teachers: Yes oh Catherine we promise we will watch you

Catherine: Thank you

Cath walks out of the classroom to the bathroom to clean her face off and when she got in there she was happy that she was having a kid. She walked out with a smile on her face and went to class to sit next to Gil like in every class. When she sat down everyone watched me and was in amazement that I sat there willingly. It was an elective class now and she didn't really care for it but she was happy to be with he bugman. She wrote him a note and passed it to him. It said _Gil I have a nickname for you and __it is bugman what do you think._ He wrote back saying _I have one for you too and it is butterfly I love mine what do you think of yours._ She wrote _I LOVE IT. _School ended and Catherine walked out with Gil so he could meet her mom. Her mom saw her walking hand and hand with him and was thinking what am I going to do with her she is always with a new guy.

Catherine: Hey mom this is my new boyfriends Gil. He has the same interest as me and he is really sweet and he was wondering if I could go over to his house for dinner.

Lily: Yes you can but you need to come home first

Catherine: OK. Well i'll see you later

Gil: I love you

Catherine: I love you too

Catherine got into her mom's car and Gil waits till his mom got there. Even they are only 14. His mom gets there and he gets in and says mom my girlfriend is coming over is that OK.

Naomi: Yes she signed since she was deaf

Gil: Thank you mom we said

His mom can read lips so it will be fine that Catherine doesn't know how to sign but he will translate for her. At the Flynn residents Cath was sitting her mom down to tell her the news

Catherine: Alright mom now I am a little nervous but here it comes I'm Pregnant she said hesitantly

Her mom sat there in a shock and then she came back to reality

Lily: Catherine I'm happy for you but why would you do that

Catherine: Well I thought Eddie was the one but he just wanted to get in my pants we used a condom but it broke and he wouldnt get off so when I thew him off I broke up with him and thew him out of the house. I'm sorry mom I didn't mean so

Lily: Does Gil know

Catherine: Yes and he said he doesn't care he loves me for me and doesn't care about my mistakes. He is going to help me with the baby.

Lily: OK but I will help as much as I can

Catherine: Thank you mommy

She gets up and hugs her, then she runs to her room to get changed and do her make up.


	2. their first datejob

The door bell rang and her mom answered it. It was Gil standing there to pick up Catherine. His mom was in th car waiting.

Lily: Hold on Gil. CATHERINE she yelled

Catherine: HOLD ON I'M ALMOST READY

Lily: WELL HURRY UP

Gil: I don't mind waiting

Lily: OK come on in and have a seat anywhere

Gil: OK thank you.

Just as he walked in Catherine came down in a gorgeous black dress and black heels. She was walking down the stairs and Gil was just amazed at how she looked.

Catherine: So are you ready bugman

Gil: Yes butterfly are you

Catherine Yep

Lily: What time will you be home

Catherine: Well I can be home around 9:30 is that OK  
Lily: Yea I dont leave for work till 10

Catherine: OK see you later mom

Lily: OK bye now.

Lily thinking WOW maybe my baby girl has found the man she will be with the rest of her life. She might actually have a head on those shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine and Gil are on there way to Gil's place. The whole way there Cath was silent and looking down and holding her belly.

Gil: Whats wrong Cath

Catherine: Nothing I was just thinking

Gil: about what

Catherine: Oh about my life how if we don't work out that I wont find anyone else cause I have a kid and how I'm going to take care of the baby

Gil: I promise I wont leave you I will be here for the good and the bad.

Catherine: OK

Just then they arrive at his place. It was small and cozy unlike her house. She had a big house and it was a little cozy but not like this. They walked in and Gil's mom walked in first and then she greeted Catherine.

Gil: Cath this is my mom she is deaf but she can ready lips and i'll interpret for you

Catherine: OK

Naomi: Hi my name is Naomi she signed while Gil said it

Catherine: It is so nice to meet you Naomi. My name is Catherine Flynn

Naomi: That's a pretty name shall we go and eat she signed. Gil said it as she signed

Catherine and Gil: OK

Naomi: Gil told me you are pregnant

Catherine: Yes Ma'am it is

Gil: sorry but I cant lie to my mother

Catherine: It's OK I don't mind I understand

Naomi: See Gilbert I told you she would understand she signed

Gil: I know mom

They ate manly in silence as of Naomi's hearing lost. It was a great meal though. Catherine had only a salad as not much agreed with her. Naomi didn't mind she understood what she was going through. After they finished eating Gil told his mother that he was taking Catherine home. They walked to th car but Cath was a little different acting and Gil knew something was wrong.

Gil: Cath what's wrong and don't play the nothing is wrong game cause I know it's lie

Catherine: I'm just scared

Gil: About having a baby

Catherine: Yes

Gil: Look we are going to get your doctor appointments set up and we will take classes together

Catherine: OK

The rest of the ride was quiet but they didn't mind. They arrived at Catherine's place and he walks her to the door.

Catherine: Would you like to come in for a bit

Gil: Sure

they walked in and Lily was in her uniform but she was an exotic dancer at one of Sam's Casinos so Gil was a little uncomfortable

Catherine: I'm sorry normally she dresses at the casino

Lily: Sorry but I have to change here

The two walk outside and they kiss good night. Gil walks away to his car

Gil: I love you

Catherine: I love you too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months later Catherine was showing and kids at school were calling her whore and a slut. She often was in the bathroom with Gil crying or in the halls crying but when she is in the halls a teacher is out there with her and she asks for Gil but sometimes they wont let him out. Every class the kids got meaner. She was breaking like a glass that was hit by a baseball. By 3rd period the teacher had only one choice and that was to send her to the councilor. So Catherine went to the councilor's office and sits there.

Mrs. Lyn: So why are you up here Catherine with resentment in her voice

Catherine: Cause I was sent up here

Mrs. Lynn: Why did they send you still not looking at Catherine

Catherine: frustrated with the fact that she wont look at her she yells BECAUSE JUST LOOK AT ME

Mrs. Lyn: She looks up and says Calm down Catherine

Catherine: I'M GETTING SO SICK OF BEING TOLD THAT WHY DID I BOTHER COMING YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP SO I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE she had tears about to fall as she left.

When she stepped out the office the nurse came up to her and told her to follow her. So Cath followed. She was brought into the nurse's office and had to shut the door so they could talk.

Nurse: Catherine what is wrong

Catherine: I'm five months pregnant and getting called a whore and a slut. I'm breaking like glass I can't take It anymore.

Nurse: Well Cath that's what they are going to say because your pregnant but they have no right to. But just try and sty calm ignore them and they will stop and if not just don't listen. So who is the father

Catherine: My ex-boyfriend he dumped me when I told him five months ago but I have a new one and he has been with me since the beginning pretty much.

Nurse: OK well go back to class and try and learn something OK

Catherine: OK

Cath walks back to class and she is in Mrs. Ruth's class now. She walks in and everyone but Gil of course was calling her a whore and the teacher wasn't she was trying to stop them, but Cath walked to her seat and sat down and stated her work. Gil was confused but happy that she wasn't paying any attention to them. When class was over the kids who hit her in the face came over and was about to hit her in the belly when the teacher came over and stopped it. She took them down to discipline. Cath was shaken up so Gil came and wrapped around her and his hands laid on her belly. When she walked out with Gil Eddie came up to them.

Eddie: Hey bitch I see you have dumb ass with you and that baby of yours.

Catherine: YOU KNOW THIS BABY IS YOURS AND DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN

A teacher was in her class with the door open and she head the whole argument. Gil just stood between them so she didn't get hurt.

Eddie: THAT DAMN BABY IS NOT MINE AND YOU KNOW IT.

Catherine: EDDIE THAT IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT I ONLY SLEPT WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN CONDOM BROKE AND YOU WOULDN'T STOP I HAD TO THROUGH YOU OFF OF ME AND THEN OUT OF MY HOUSE SO YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP

right then the teacher comes out and she is yelling at the two of them but she is manly yelling at Eddie

Catherine: Come on Gil lets go to class

Gil: Yea I'm right behind you.

As they walk to class Eddie is being taken down to discipline. Cath and Gil are heading to science their favorite subject but Cath can't participate in todays assignment because it is with chemicals and she can't be around it, but the teacher knows that Catherine and Gil knows this and it is simple to them so she gives them some paper work to do.

Catherine: Hey bugman do you think we could do CSI stuff

Gil: Yea I think we would be great at it. Hey I saw today that the Las Vegas Crime Lab was looking for people to help out around there. We should go after school

School let out and

Catherine called her mom since she wasn't there and told her I'm going to a volunteer interview with Gil. His mom is taking us there and home. I love you bye

Gil: was she OK with it.

Catherine: she didn't answer so I left a message but as long she knows where I'm at she is OK with it

Gil: OK well my mom is ready

Catherine: Alright then do am I

They walk back ti Gil's mom's car and Catherine got in first but Gil had to help her in. After she was in he closed her door and went to the other side and hopped in. His mom left for the crime lab. They arrive at the crime lab to see CSI walking around. Gil got out and then helped Cath out and then they walked inside. When they were inside Gil's mom left to go get some food for their dinner. Catherine and Gil walked up to the recipient's table and asked were is the boss's office.

Recipient: Um....you have to wait for him to come out here. Plus aren't you two to young to be CSIs

Gil: we are here for the volunteer job.

Recipient: OK let me tell him

Catherine: OK thank you

they went and sat down on the bench they had out. When they sat down the boss came out.

Catherine was thinking this is just my luck I can't sit down for very long before I have to get back up.

Boss: So you two are here about volunteering here

Gil: Yes while he was helping Catherine stand up

Boss: Well follow me. Oh and my name is Mr. Mel

Catherine: Hi Mr. Mel my name is Catherine Flynn

Mr. Mel: Nice to meet you

Gil: My name is Gilbert Grissom but you can call me Gil

Mr. Mel: Alright well nice to meet you both

They walked to Mr. Mel's office and he had a seat behind is desk.

Mr. Mel: You can have a seat

They walked to the seats on the other side of the desk and Gil helped Catherine sit down even though she wanted to do it by herself. After she sat down he went to his chair to sit down

Mr. Mel: Well one question Catherine

Catherine: Yes sir

Mr. Mel: Are you pregnant

Catherine with a deep sigh: Yes sir I am

Mr. Mel: well we cant have minors in the chemical areas anyways but please when you go by to come talk to any of the team please be careful.

Catherine: I promise sir

Mr. Mel: OK I want you two to be with night shift and you can start to day

Gil: OK thank you Mr. Mel

Catherine: Yes thank you

Mr. Mel: Well out of all the minors I have talked to today you two seemed like you would enjoy it.

Catherine: Yes we will we love science and we thought this would be great

Mr. Mel: Alright volunteers who like science. Well I will see you tonight about 8:00pm

Gil: OK we will be here

Mr. Mel: Catherine I need to know how far a long are you

Catherine: I am five months

Mr. Mel: OK

Gil gets up and helps Catherine and he wraps his arm around her waist. They walked out to the parking lot and Gil called his mom to come pick them up. They waited outside and one of the day shift CSIs came over and started talking to them.

CSI: Hi what are you two doing here you look to young to be able to work here

Gil: We were here for the volunteer job

CSI: Oh cool what shift did you get

Catherine: Night shift

CSI: Oh they are a great bunch you two will get along great with them I use work night shift till they put me to day.

Gil: Thank you for telling us a little about them but we have to go my mother is here

CSI: OK I'll see you here at 8:00

Gil gets up and helps Catherine up

Catherine: Yes you will

the two of them walked over to the car and Gil helped Cath in and then he jumped in. They left to take Catherine home. Catherine was quite but she had a smile on her face and she was rubbing her belly. Gil turned around and he put his hand on hers. She took he hand out from under and put it on top so he could feel the little baby kick. Gil got a smile on his face ea to ear.

Gil: Tomorrow is the day we find out if it is a boy or girl  
Catherine: Yep so I can't go to school

Gil: Well I'm not going either I promised you that I would be there for everything.

Catherine: OK if you want you can come to my house.

Gil: OK. Hey mom I'm staying the night at Cath's house can we stop at home so I can grab my clothes

Naomi nodded her head

so they drove to Gil's place and he went inside and grab his clothes then came running back to the car. They drove to Catherine's house and Gil and Cath said bye to Naomi. They walked up to the door and walked in.


	3. The First Day At Work

When they got in Cath's mom was sleeping on the couch. Catherine walked over and woke her up and helped her to her bed. When she got back she showed Gil her room

Catherine: You will be sleeping in here with me if thats OK.

Gil: Yea of course thats OK (blushing a little) so where can I put my bag

Catherine: Over in the corner so it's out of the way

Gil: OK and he went and put his bag down

They walked out into the living room and turned on the TV. It's 6pm so they have two hours till they have to be at the lab.

Catherine: I'm going to take a shower and start getting ready since it takes me a little longer then normal.

Gil: OK I'll be there in a few to help you

Catherine: Why don't you come with me now

Gil with a smile on his face: OK I'm coming

they walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. They started to undress. It's the first time they have seen each other naked and Gil is a little nervous but Cath came over and helped him get over his fear like he has helped her. They got into the shower and when Cath was washing her belly Gil was rubbing her belly and he felt the baby kick again. They finished their shower and Catherine got dressed and started to blow dry her hair. While Gil got dressed. He finished and went back into the bathroom were Cath was putting on her make up.

Gil: We have to live in five minutes

Catherine: OK all I have to do is put on my heels

Gil: OK but you should wear heels

Catherine: I'll be fine you'll be right by me the whole time anyways right

Gil: Yes I'll be by your side OH we got to leave since we are taking the bus

Catherine: OK I'm ready

They walked out of the bathroom and walked to the bus stop. They got there just in time cause the bus came right when they got there. They got on

Bus driver: So where are you going

Gil: The crime lab

bus driver: OK

They walked to a seat and sat down. 15 minutes later they were at the lab and they walked off. When they got off they walked into the lab and went to the Mr. Mel's office. Cath knocked on the door

Mr. Mel: Come on in

Cath and Gil walked in

Mr. Mel: Hey Catherine and Gil

Catherine: Hey Mr. Mel

Mr. Mel: So follow me to the night shift area

Gil: OK

They followed him to the night shift area before he left. They went to the supervisor's office and then Mr. Mel left.

Supervisor: Hi my name is Blake

Catherine: Hello Blake my name is Catherine Flynn.

Gil: Hi my name is Gilbert Grissom but I go by Gil or Grissom

Blake: Well the others will be coming in soon but in the mean time I need to ask some questions.

Catherine: OK shoot

Blake: Catherine are you pregnant

Catherine: Yes sir

Blake: How far a long

Catherine: five months

Blake: OK Gil are you Catherine's boyfriend

Gil: Yes sir.

Blake: How old are you

Catherine: We are both 14

Blake: OK so you two can't be in chemical areas. Well Catherine you aren't any ways so you have to be careful

Catherine: Yes sir I know I do

Blake: OK well I'll ask more later but the team is here so can you two come stand over here so I can introduce you

Cath and Gil moved over there. The team came into Blake's office so they could get their crime scene info.

Blake: Hey everyone

Team Hey Blake

Blake: We have our volunteers

Team: Alright

Blake: Would you two come here

Cath and Gil walked over to Blake

Blake: Alright this is Catherine Flynn and Gil Grissom they are not aloud to be in chemical areas cause they are 14 and Catherine has to be careful because she is five months pregnant

Team: OK well they are still able to help at least

Blake: Yes they can. Would you like to introduce yourselves

Team members: Hi I'm Dixie, I'm Jennifer, I'm Clay and I'm Levi

Catherine: Hi everyone

Gil: Hi

Blake hands them their crime slips and the team is gone. Blake gives Catherine and Gil a look of great people who wont help.

Catherine: Don't look at me like that I get that look from my mom

Blake: What look

Catherine: Don't start with me I'm pregnant and I can get mean

Blake: OK here I have something for you two to do

Catherine: OK what is it

Blake: You can clean the bathrooms with a mop

Catherine: That's the janitors job

Blake: Oh well I'm the boss of you so here is your mops and Catherine you clean the womens bathroom and Gil you clean the mens and they are on the opposite sides of each other. So you two wont be near each other

Catherine and Gil take the mops and hug each other and walk to the bathroom. ON the way to the womens bathroom Dixie stops her

Dixie: What are you doing

Catherine: Blake is making us clean the bathrooms

Dixie: You shouldn't be doing that

Catherine: I know I argued but I lost

Dixie: Come with me

Catherine: OK

Cath followed her into the bathroom

Dixie: If I can get Clay o Levi to get Gil do you want to go to a scene with us

Catherine: Yes I would love to

Dixie: OK hold on stay in here OK

Catherine: OK

Dixie went to find Clay and Levi to get Gil. When she found them she told them to go ask Gil if he wanted to come on a case with them. They went to get him and Dixie went back to the bathroom and sunk Catherine out to her car. They waited outside and about 5 minutes later the guys came out. They all got into a car and drove off to a crime scene. Cath looked out the window and held her belly. Gil watched her closely and put his hand on hers. She smiled and the CSIs watched her and Gil cause they thought something was wrong with Cath

Dixie: Something wrong Cath. It's OK if I call you Cath right

Catherine: Nothings wrong I was zoned out and I don't mind if y'all call me Cath just Blake can't

Dixie: OK

Levi: So are you the dad Gil

Gil: No she was two weeks when we started going out. He ex-boyfriend she thought was the one just wanted to get in her pants

Dixie: I know how she feels I had a boyfriend like that when I was your age but I was lucky I didn't get pregnant

Catherine: Yea I was a little depressed when I found out cause he says it is not his kid and that I wouldn't get a guy to go out with me but then I found Gil

Clay: Yea I don't know why most men think that women with kids are a turn off I think it's great going out with a woman who has kids

Dixie: Yea Hun you need to be quiet

Clay: Yes baby

Gil: So you two are together

Dixie: Yep three years next months

Catherine: WOW three years

Dixie: Yea but Blake can't know

Catherine: OH I see why. Hey you guys want to feel the baby kick

Clay and Levi: Yea sure

Clay and Levi put their hands on her belly and the baby kicked them hard

Clay: Awwwww that feels so weird

Levi: That does

Catherine looks at Gil and kisses him on the cheek and he returns it to her by kissing her on the forehead.

Dixie: You two look so cute

Catherine blushes

Catherine: Your the only other person to say that our parents and teachers say that but non of the kids.

They arrive at the crime scene and they get out. Cath sat in the back with Gil while they proses. The CSIs took them back to Cath's place so Cath could rest.

Catherine and Gil: Thank you for the ride bye see you tomorrow

CSIs: Bye

they walked into Catherine's house and went to the bedroom.


	4. Baby

Catherine woke up from her alarm and went to take a shower. She didn't know Gil was a wake until he came in with her. After their shower they got ready for the doctors appointment and Lily drove them there and home. They left for the doctors and it was a short but very quite ride. Lily stayed in the waiting room while Cath and Gil went to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor: So how are you doing Catherine

Catherine: I'm good how bout you

Doctor: I'm good. OK lets see what the sex of this baby is. Lift your shirt up so I can put this gel on it.

Catherine: OK

Cath lifted up her shirt up.

Doctor: So who is this Cath

Catherine: OH this is my boyfriend Gil

Doctor: Nice to meet you Gil you must be happy

Gil: Oh I'm not the dad her ex is

Doctor: OH

Gil: Yea

Doctor: Hey it's a little girl

Catherine and Gil had a huge smile on their faces

Catherine: So what do you want to name her

Gil: On the way home we can think of it

Catherine: OK

Doctor: OK you are done you can leave

Catherine gets up and Gil wraps his arm around her back as they walked back to the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the waiting room Lily is waiting for them to come out. Catherine and Gil walk out and Lily walks over.

Lily: Sooooooo

Catherine: We'll tell you when we get to the car

Lily: Come on

Gil: Hold on Lily

Lily: Call me mom

Gil: OK mom just wait we will tell you in the car

Lily: Alright

Cath finished the paperwork and they walked to the car. Lily was waiting for them to get in

Lily: So what is it

Catherine: IT'S A GIRL

Lily: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gil is sitting next to Cath in the back seat and was rubbing her belly.

Catherine: So what name do you like

Gil: I like Lindsey

Catherine: That is a pretty name I like it

Gil: what do you want as a middle name

Catherine: I like Lindsey Ann Grissom

Gil: Your giving her my last name

Catherine: Yea you are her father in my eyes you have been here through everything and have helped me.

Gil: Oh baby I love you so much

Catherine: I love you too  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 months later**

Catherine and Gil are at school and Cath is have contractions but they were the ones before the real strong ones that mean it's time. She was holding her stomach a lot and every single teacher brought her outside to talk to her. She told them that it was nothing she was fine. One teacher who has had kids knows she is not fine and sends her to the nurses office but she has Gil go with her. The students still call her a slut and a whore but she doesn't care any more she ignores them now. She and Gil walked to the nurses office but on the way there she feel to her knees and couldn't get up so he went into the closest class room.

Gil: Ma'am can you call the nurse for me I need a wheelchair

Teacher: Yes

the teacher calls for the nurse and then walks outside to see why he needed it, When she got out she saw Cath on the floor. She came over to see what was wrong.

Teacher: What is wrong

Gil: She's having contractions and she can't make it to the nurses office by walking.

Just as he said that the nurse was with a wheelchair rushing to help Catherine. They finally got her off her knees and into the chair. The nurse brought Cath to her office and called 9-1-1. Catherine's water broke when she hung up. The nurse was not letting any other student in there. Gil and the nurse were cleaning up when the ambulance got there. The kids that were waiting for the nurse saw the paramedics going in there. Catherine was brought out and Gil was by her side.

Catherine(to the nurse): Hey can you call my mom

Nurse: Yes I will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the hospital **

Catherine was fully dilated when she got there. So they took her straight to the delivery room. Lily was in the waiting room freaking out and passing. She called Sam and told him and he was there trying to clam her down. Gil was with Catherine the whole time. An hour later they were in a room. Cath and Gil were asleep while the hospital took care of the baby. Lily and Sam came in and sat down and fell asleep. Catherine's nurse came in and woke her up to feed Lindsey.

Catherine: Gil wake up

Gil: I don't wanna

Catherine: don't make me hit you

Gil: OK I'm up

Catherine: Wake up my parents please

Gil: OK. SAM LILY WAKE UP

Lily: I'm up

Sam: What

Catherine: Hey

Lily: AWWWWWWWWWW she is so cute

Sam: She is

Catherine: You want to hold her while we sign and fill out the birth certificate.

Sam: Yea

Catherine hands Lindsey over and grabs the paper and pen. She put Lindsey Ann Grissom and then signed it after she signed it Gil signed it.

Catherine: She is so cute bugman

Gil: Yes she is. She looks like her butterfly mother

Catherine: She is our little butterfly

Gil: Yea

Lily: So when do you get to come home

Catherine: In a few days since she is a preemie I have to stay longer

Lily: OK I'll call the school and tell them you wont be back for a week or two

Catherine: OK hey bugman we need to tell your mom

Lily: I'll call her

Gil: She is deaf

Lily: Oh well I'll call the school and tell them you wont be back for one or two weeks.

Gil: OK thanks. Hey will you be OK here with your mom for a little but while I go home and tell mom

Catherine: OK yea I'll be fine

Sam: I'll take you

Gil: are you sure

Sam: yea come on

Gil: OK

Sam and Gil left and Catherine hands Lindsey to her mom so she could get some sleep. Lily sat there playing with her grand baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Gil's Place**

Gil and Sam arrive at his place. They walked in and Gil saw his mom on the couch he signed to her but she didn't respond

Sam: Oh hey Gil please take good care of my little girl

Gil: I will

Gil checked his moms pulse but she was gone. He called 9-1-1 and the police came and they had to call the crime lab. Day shift came and they determined that she died while he was at school. Gil packed up everything he owned and put it in Sam's car. They drove back to the hospital

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back At The Hospital **

Gil and Sam walk into Catherine's room and Gil was depressed.

Gil: Can I talk with Cath alone please

Lily: Yea

Lily and Sam walked out

Catherine: Whats wrong

Gil: my mom died

Catherine: OH M GOD come here

Gil walked over and he started to cry. He loved his mother so much and it broke his heart when he saw her not responding to anything and then to find out she was dead.

Catherine: Well I'm sure mom wont care if you stay with us

Gil wiping his eyes: OK

Catherine held her boyfriend close and comforted him until he was ready to have other people in the room. Lily and Sam came back in.

Lily: I have to head to work but I'll be back after I wake up tomorrow

Catherine: Hey mom before you go is it OK if Gil lives with us

Lily: Yea it's fine

Catherine: Thank you bye mom

Lily: Welcome

Sam: Are you OK Gil

Gil: yea

Sam: OK you know if you need to talk to another guy you can come fine me. You and Cath are aloud in my casinos so you just walk in and ask one of the workers were my office is and come and talk to me

Gil: OK I'll keep that in mind

Sam: Hey I have to get to the casinos but I'll be back later to check on you

Catherine: OK bye dad

Gil: Bye Sam

Sam: Call me dad

Gil: OK

The nurse came in and took the baby out with the certificate so that she and Gil could get some sleep. Cath and Gil fell asleep and didn't wake till the next morning.


	5. AT The Hospital

The net morning Cath woke up and Gil was still asleep.

Catherine rubbing her eyes: Mom dad what are you doing here with a sleepy voice.

Lily: We said we would be here

Catherine: I know but I thought it would have been in the afternoon

Sam: We wanted to be with our little girl for as long as we can

Lily: Yea

The door opened and two boys walked in.

Catherine: Who the hell are you

Lily: watch your language

Catherine: Sorry

Sam: These are my sons

Catherine: OH

Oldest son: Hi Catherine I'm Nick

Youngest son: Hey I'm Andrew

Catherine: Hey

Sam: Sorry I never introduced you to them when you were at the casino

Catherine: It's OK. Hey bugman wake up

Gil: What

Catherine: We have company

Gil: Oh hi

Catherine: I'm going to take a shower before I have to feed Lindsey

Everyone: OK

Cath got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gil: So who are they

Nick: I'm Nick the oldest son of Sam

Andrew: I'm Andrew the youngest son of Sam

Gil: OH hi I'm Gil Grissom

Cath came out of the shower and when she laid down the nurse came in with Lindsey.

Nurse: Alright Cath needs to feed so I'm going to close the curtain so she can get covered. She closes the curtain and left.

Cath: OK y'all can open the curtain

Sam: OK

Lily opened the curtain

Nick: So how old are you Cath

Catherine: I'm 14 how old are you

Nick: I'm 13 Gil how old are you

Gil: I'm 14

Andrew: So Gil are you the dad

Gil: No

Catherine: Stop integrating my boyfriend

Nick and Andrew: OK sorry

The door opened again and a women came in

Catherine: OK who are you and how many people are coming in

Women: I'm Nick and Andrew's mother and Sam's ex-wife. Who are you

Catherine: I'm Catherine whats your name

women: I'm Niki

Catherine: Oh

Niki: Come on boys I let you see your dad

Sam and their half sister

Niki: WHAT  
Sam: Catherine is their half sister she is my daughter

Niki: OH your a man whore

Sam: I only have three kids your the whore who has six

Catherine: WOW  
Niki: Shut up

Catherine: Don't tell me to shut up

Niki: I'm your elder

Catherine: Yea I know your wrinkles don't give that away at all

Niki: WHAT

Catherine buzzes the nurse to get this women out of her room

Catherine: Here Nick this is my cell # so we all three can stay in contact

Nick: Thanks

Nurse: Yes Catherine

Catherine: Can you take that women out o here

Nurse: OK come on ma'am

Niki: Fine I'll go but my sons have to come

Andrew: We're coming

The trio left the room


	6. At Their Old School

Two weeks later Cath and Gil were back at school. Catherine's mom is taking care of Lindsey. The first thing she gets is a welcome back and congratulation gift from her teachers. Gil got one too

Catherine: Thanks everyone

Gil: Yea thanks you didn't have to get us anything

Mrs. Hooker: Yea felt like we had to

Catherine: Well thank you

The gift Cath got was full of baby clothes and little baby stuff. They also had a few things for her in there. In Gil's gift it had some ear plugs and an Itunes gift card. They walked to class and they started their classwork when on the intercom the front office receptionist called for Cath and Gil to come to the main office. Cath and Gil walked up there and saw no one they were a little confused by it but they walked in and the whole staff jumped out and scared them half to death.

The Staff: CONGRATULATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catherine was left speechless and Gil was in a little bit of a shock.

Catherine: Thank you

Receptionist: Come here we have something for you

Gil: OK with a little bit of suspicion in his voice.

Gil and Cath followed them to the break room were they saw a homemade cake that says congratulation for your little girl from the staff. Cath had joyful tears falling down her cheeks and Gil wiped them away.

Catherine: Thank you

Gil: Yea thank you so much.

6th grade teacher: So we got you out of class for the whole day and you don't have to make up any work are we going to eat this thing or not.

Catherine: Well yea we are. So we don't have class all day and when teachers get the chance they are coming up here and eating the cake while chatting with us

Same teacher: Yes

Catherine: AWESOME!

Gil grabs the knife and he and Cath cut the cake like a couple who just got married. They got the first piece and then the rest came and grab a piece. When Gil wasn't looking Cath put a bit of her cake in Gil's face. He turned around and put some in hers.

Principle: OK no more food in the face

Catherine: OK looking down at the ground

Gil grabs her face and pulls it up so he can see her eyes and he kisses her with so much passion. The teachers and other staff members just stood and watched knowing that it's not aloud but they didn't care. Then the principle came back in and he stopped them.

Principle: You know the rules

Catherine looking down: yes sir we know

Principle: And you all should have stopped them your the teachers

Mr. Love: Sorry but it wasn't something we were going to ruin

Principle: Why not

Mrs. Hooker: Because they just had a baby and they looked so cute

Principle: Wait this is the couple who had the baby Sam Braun's daughter and the deaf mother's kid

Catherine: Yes and that was rude the way you said that so what if I'm Sam's daughter so what if his mom is deaf. Sorry Hun I know your mother just passed but still that was rude

Principle: Wait his mother passed

Gil: Yea she died the day Lindsey was born

Staff: AWWWW thats so sad we are so sorry

Gil: It's OK my girlfriend and I have a beautiful baby girl and Cath gave her my last name instead of the fathers. So I'm just fine.

He's got his arm around her waist and a cup in his other hand. Cath is laying her head on Gil.

Gil: Hey Butterfly why don't you sit down

Catherine: OK

Gil pulls out a chair for her and then puts the chair in with her it. She was smiling more then she was when she had Lindsey in her hands for the first time. She was talking and eating it was the real Catherine that no one knew but her mother. Now he got to see what she is like and the teacher now see her as a normal kid and not the popular girl she is normally but they are happy to see a sparkle in her eyes and not just dark blue eyes that weren't hers. They are her normal light blue eyes sparking.

Catherine: Gil GIL

Gil: Sorry I was just thinking

Catherine: OK but your alright though right

Gil: Yea I'm perfect when I'm with you

Catherine: AWWWWWWWWWW

Mrs. Hooker: So whats they baby's full name

Catherine looked at Gil and said Lindsey Ann Grissom

Mrs. Hooker: Thats a pretty name who picked the name

Gil: I picked the first and she picked the middle and then told me that she was going t have my last name.

Mrs. Hooker: Well that was sweet Cath

Catherine: Well he was there for everything and Eddie wasn't so I thought it would have been more proper

Mrs. Hooker: It does seem more proper now that you put it that way

Principle: ALRIGHT GET BACK TO CLASS

Mrs. Hooker: We took them out of class all day so they could socialize

Catherine called her mom and asked her to bring Lindsey. Lily brought Lindsey down to the school and Cath brought her back to the break room.

Catherine: Everyone this is my daughter Lindsey Ann Grissom

Staff: AWWWWWWWWWW she is so cute she looks like you nothing like her dad

Catherine: Thank you

Mrs. Carol: She has the pretty blue eyes you have right now cause normally you have dark blue eyes

Catherine: Well these are my normal eye color they are only dark because I'm not happy and I'm depressed just not me

Mrs. Carol: OH wow they are really pretty

Gil: Yes they are Kissing her passionately

Catherine stopped the kissing not wanting to: Thank you

Gil: Those pretty eyes are what I saw when I first met her. They were dark blue but when we started to talk they change to this pretty sparkling blue

Catherine smiled and let out a little giggle before kissing him

Mrs. Carol: OK we don't care if you two kiss just don't do it during class time or around the principle.

Cath and Gil nodded and then there was someone up in the front office and Cath walked out there and it was reporters. She went back to the break room confused at why they were there. Mrs. Carol walked out there and asked what do you want

Reporters: We want to see Catherine and Gil

The reporters were so loud that Lindsey started to cry and Cath had to find somewhere quite to calm her down so the staff took her and Gil somewhere quite and Lindsey quited down real fast.

Catherine: Thank you

Mrs. Hooker: Your welcome now we are going to get rid of the reporters so just stay here until we come and get you.

Gil and Cath nodded their heads and st there with Lindsey

Catherine: Bugman why do they want to see me

Gil: I don't know butterfly

It has been 15 minutes and then Mrs. Hooker came back and grabbed them to take them back to the party.

Catherine: Thank you

Mrs. Carol: Your welcome

Catherine: Do you want to hold her Mrs. Carol

Mrs. Carol: Yes

Catherine: Here you go and in a little bit let Mrs. Hooker hold her OK

Mrs. Carol: OK

Cath walked over to where Gil was standing and she stood by him leaning on him.

Catherine: I love you

Gil: I love you too

Catherine: Why you over here and not with the guys talking

Gil: I don't know I might here in a few minutes

Catherine: OK well I'm not leaving your side until you do.

Gil: OK then I'm not going anywhere

Catherine smiles and then hit him softly: Fine you can sleep on the couch tonight Then she walks off

Gil: What

Catherine: You heard me

Gil walked over to where the guys where and started talking. Cath looked over and saw him with the guys. She walked over

Catherine: Good now you get to sleep in the bed tonight and not on the couch. I'm happy you picked the right choice cause that bed would be empty and cold without you

Cath walked back to where the girls were

Mr. Love: WOW she threatened you with the couch but you two share a bed already

Gil staring at Catherine: Yea she did and of course we do we've been dating for almost nine months and since my mother died I'm living with them.

Mr. Carter: OH I would have thought you would have the guest room.

Gil: No and I'm glad

Mr. Carter: Your only 14 and sleeping in the same bed as a women man your lucky I had to wait till I was married.

Gil: WOW that must have sucked

Mr. Carter: Yea it did

Mr. Love: Yea it sucked I had to wait till last year my wife wouldn't share a bed until we were married.

Gil: WOW I am really lucky

Mr. Love: YEA you are wish I was

Gil: Yea I don't know what I would do without her she is on my mined all the time

Mr. Carter: Well thats normal for a man who's in love. Well at least you two aren't taking showers/baths together

Gil: UM........

Mr. Carter: WHAT you two are DAMN your lucky

Gil: Hey watch that language if we can't curse you can't

Mr. Carter: Sorry

Gil: It's OK I know I'm lucky hold on I'll be right back

Gil walked over to Cath and wrapped his arms around her waist

Catherine: Yes baby

Gil: I love you I don't think I would be able to live without you

Catherine turned around in his arms so she faced him

Catherine: I don't think I would live without you too

Gil: Thats why I made the choice I did

Catherine I thought it was cause you didn't want to sleep on the couch

Gil: Thats part of it but knowing you. You would take away showers with you too

Catherine: Yea

Gil let go and gave her a kiss on the forehead then walked over to the guys. Cath staring at him with a sparkle her eyes. All the women had a shocked look on their faces

Catherine: What

Mrs. Hooker: You two sleep in the same bed and take showers together

Catherine: Yea we have been dating for nine months

Mrs. Carol: Still I waited till I was married

Mrs. Hooker: Me too

Catherine: Sorry but he's not like most men

Mrs. Hooker: Are you sure

Catherine: We started dating the first day we met and he stayed with me even though I was pregnant with another guys baby. He loves me for me nothing else and he doesn't care about my mistakes.

Mrs. Carol: Still

Catherine: Please don't argue with me I'm not in the mood

Mrs. Hooker OK we wont. Mrs. Carol may I hold Lindsey

Mrs. Carol: Yea here

Mrs. Carol handed Lindsey over and stood up.

Mrs. Hooker: It's been so long since I've held a baby I miss it

Catherine was in a daze

Mrs. Carol: Catherine you OK

Catherine was brought out of her daze: yea I'm fine I was just thinking

Mrs. Hooker: About what

Catherine: Gil he's always on my mind

Mrs. Carol: Thats normal for someone who loves someone else as much as you do

Catherine: I know

Mrs. Hooker: Hey it's the last class of the day

Catherine: WOW the day went by real fast

Mrs. Hooker: Yea it did. Here Cath

Catherine got her baby girl back and Gil came back over.

Gil: Your butterfly looks just like you

Catherine: Our butterfly

Gil: But I'm not her blood father

Catherine: doesn't matter your going to be the dad she will know so she is our butterfly

Gil: OK I'm not arguing with you

Catherine: OK

Mrs. Hooker: I wish my husband was that way

Mrs. Carol: I know we would have continued to argue till we came to a truths

Mrs. Hooker: Yea thats me and my husband too

Catherine: We don't like to argue. OH Gil don't forget we have to be at the lab tonight

Gil: OH YEA I forgot we had to work tonight

Mrs. Carol: Y'all are to younger to work in a lab

Catherine: We volunteer at the Las Vegas Crime Lab

Gil: Yea and we got night shift

Mrs. Hooker: OH so you help collect evidence

Catherine: No they have do things here and there but we do paperwork and then when the boss not looking the team sneaks us out and takes out with them and we observe them and take notes cause they test us on what they teach us. They say they see us working there and running the lab.

Mrs. Carol: Really

Gil: They see how much we love science and helping out there

Mrs. Carol: So we might see you on the news one day when we are on our 40s

Catherine: Yea how old are you

Mrs. Carol: I'm 26 and Mrs. Hooker is 25

Gil: OH well then maybe in your 30s cause the head boss is going to be giving us the job as paying when we are 18

Mrs. Hooker: Really

Catherine: Yea but we still have to get a college degree in forensics, but we will be in the lab for our first year there and then we get t go out in the field

Mrs. Carol: WOW

The last bell of the day rang

Catherine: BYE everyone

Gil: BYE

Catherine was carrying the baby outside to get into her mom's car when she got Lindsey strapped in her old group of friends who are no longer popular came up to her and started to yell and act like they were going to hit her.  
Gil: Stay in here with Lindsey OK

Lily: Yea

Gil stood up and the first punch was thrown and Cath swung back but then the whole group was on her hitting her Gil cam rushing over and grabbed Catherine out of there.

Sasha: Your so weak you had your boyfriend come save you

Catherine: Hey your scared of me cause you had to have a group of people just to take me down

Catherine broke free of Gil's grip

Sasha: This time just me and you no one else

Catherine: Fine by me

Sasha threw the first punch and Cath got her on the ground and started hitting her. She got up and then Sasha got up and pulled a knife out and grabbed Catherine and held a knife to her neck.

Sasha Stay back lover boy

Gil stayed back. Gil saw the look on Catherine's face it wasn't fear it was I'm going to kick your ass look. Catherine grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled the knife away from her neck when the principle came out Cath was still pulling the knife away.

Principle: SASHA GET IN MY OFFICE NOW AND HAND ME THE KNIFE. Catherine go to the nurse

Sasha walked over to the principle and gave him the knife. Gil walked over to Cath and helped her into the nurses office and Lily got Lindsey out of the car seat and went with Gil and Catherine. The rest of the group was in the principle office too.

Nurse: Catherine what happened

Gil: Sasha and her group jumped her and then Sasha grabbed her and put a knife to her neck. She was cut by the knife in the arm and she can't move her wrist.

Nurse: Catherine to shaken up to talk

Catherine nodded her head

Nurse: Well I can't stitch up the cut so I'll call for an ambulance

Gil: OK

The nurse called 9-1-1 and an ambulance came and got her. Gil rode with her and Lindsey was in his arms. Lily was following them.


	7. Back At The Hospital

Back at the hospital Catherine was rushed to the emergency room. Her arm was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. When she got in a room she was being stitched up and then she was off to get X-Rays of her ribs back and wrist. Gil, Lily, Lindsey and Sam are in her room waiting for her to return. Their biggest fear right now is that she will go into a comma. She returned awake and talking.

ER Doctor: We have to wait for her X-Rays to come back but her arm will be fine and healed in a week or two.

Catherine: OK see you in a little bit with a smile on her face

Doctor: Yea. Miss. Flynn you are the happiest patent I have ever worked with why

Catherine: Because I have my daughter and my boyfriend with my mom and dad

Doctor: OK see you soon

Catherine looked at her family

Catherine: What

Lily: You just got the hell beat out of you and your happy

Catherine: No I'm happy my family is here not because I got the shit beat out of me

Lily: CATHERINE

Catherine: Sorry

Gil walks over to her side with Lindsey in his hands. He kisses her on her cheek and hands her Lindsey. He smiles and grabs a chair, pulls it close to her.

Gil: I love you and wish we didn't have any problems with kids at school

Catherine looking down at her little girl: I love you too and wish the same.

Sam: Hey Cath Gil I know a school that you two may like

Gil: Really

Catherine: I'm all for it I would just have to say bye to my teachers they supported me the whole way

Sam: Yea and I'll pay for both of your tuition

Lily: What a prep school\

Sam: Kind of and kind of not

Lily: NO my daughter is not going to a prep school

Sam: She's my daughter too

Catherine: Hey why don't we choose it's out lives and I'm sick of being here at the hospital because I was jumped.

Gil: Yea I'm sick of seeing my beautiful butterfly end up here and bruised and cut up

Lily: Fine

Catherine: I want to go

Gil: Me too

Sam: OK well I can take you both there tomorrow or when you get out.

Gil: OK

Catherine: Can I talk to Gil alone please

Sam: Yea we will go get something to eat

Lily and Sam left and closed the door behind them. Cath turned in her bed and gave Gil the signal of get in the bed. Gil got into the bed and he held Catherine's hands. The baby was in a crib the nurse brought in. Cath wouldn't meet his gaze.

Gil: Whats wrong

Catherine: Are you sure you want to leave your friends to come with me

Gil: I have no friends only you and I'll follow you everywhere your my butterfly and I'm your bugman and nothing will come between us I promise I'll never stop loving you

Catherine: OK

Gil: Thats not all is it with concern in his voice

Catherine: No it's not

Gil: What else is bugging you

Catherine: I'm scared I don't know how these kids are (with a tear rolling down her cheek)

Gil: Come here Gil came closer and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while rocking. Then someone knocked on the door. Catherine wiped her eyes

Catherine: Come in

Her teachers came in.

Gil: I guess news travels fast

Mrs. Carol: We saw her leave in an ambulance

Gil: OH

Catherine was embarrassed and was looking at the ground not making eye contact. Her eyes were a little red but not to bad but still noticeable.

Mrs. Hooker: Whats wrong Catherine

Catherine: Nothing (not looking up)

Mrs. Hooker: Don't you lie to me

Catherine: You want to know the truth

All the teachers nodded their head. Catherine took a deep breath

Catherine: We are no longer going to Las Vegas Middle

Mrs. Carol: WHAT WHY  
Catherine: Cause I'm sick of being hit and stabbed my the same group of people so my dad is going to take us to another school

Mr. Love: We will miss you two

Catherine: You will forget about us like everyone else

Mr. Love: No we wont

Catherine: They all say that

There was another knock on the door and then it opened

Doctor: Catherine we have your test results.

Catherine: OK

Doctor: You have a broken wrist and a few minor buries but thats all we are going to give you a cast and then you can go home

Catherine: Thank you doctor.

The doctor left

Mrs. Hooker: Well at least it's nothing bad

Catherine: NOTHING BAD. I HAVE STITCHES IN MY ARM CAUSE OF HER AND A BROKEN WRIST AND THATS NOT BAD

Gil: Catherine baby calm down please Lindsey is right there

Catherine: Fine

Mrs. Hooker: Sorry we didn't know about the stitches

Catherine: Look can we be alone please

Mr. Love: Yea of course. Come on lets get out of here. Behave you two

Catherine giggled

Catherine: We will I promise I'm not in the best condition to misbehave

Mr. Love: Alright

They left

Catherine: Come sit on the bed with me

Gil walked over and sat on the bed. She had tears threatening to fall

Gil: Come here

Catherine shifted towards him and laid her head on his chest. He hugged her and held her tight. He stroked her long wavy strawberry blond hair. She started to cry from the pain in her wrist.

Gil: It's OK I'm here I know it hurts but it will be better soon

Catherine looked up cause she heard the door open and it was the nurse to put the cast on she left the door open and Catherine's teachers saw her crying. They sat in their seats wanting to help

Catherine: Can you close the door please

Nurse: Of course I thought I did I'm sorry

Catherine: It's OK

Nurse: Now I have to move it. It's going to hurt and I'm sorry but we have to get it back in place..

Catherine nodded her head and then she grabbed Gil's shirt with her good hand. Her face is buried in his chest and tears coming down her cheek onto his shirt. Gil put his arm around her and put his hand on her lower back rubbing circles.

Gil: It's OK

Nurse: 1 2 3

The nurse put her wrist back in the place she needed. Catherine didn't say anything only cried harder and bit her lip.

Nurse: I'm sorry Catherine

The nurse finished the cast and put her arm down by her. Cath took her arm as soon as it was free to move and wrapped around Gil. The nurse left. Catherine's parents walked in

Sam: So what's wrong

Gil: She has a few minor buries and a broken wrist

Lily: Well at least they're not making you stay over night

Catherine: Nope we can leave now I already filled out the paperwork

Lily: OK lets go

They left for the car when Cath was stopped by a girl she knew in kindergarden

Girl: Catherine Flynn

Catherine turned: Yes

Girl: Do you remember me

Catherine: Not really

Girl: It's me Olivia

Catherine: OH MY GOD

Olivia: Yea Oh my god you look so good

Catherine: No I don't I just had a kid

Olivia: WHAT but we are only in 8th grade

Catherine: I know I'll tell you about it over the phone here this is my #

Olivia: OK well I'll call you about 8pm OK

Catherine: Yea

Gil walked up to her and put his arm around her and kissed her neck.

Olivia: Who's that

Catherine: Oh this is my boyfriend

Olivia: OH

Catherine: Olivia this is Gil Gil this is my friend from kinder garden.

Gil: Nice to meet you Catherine baby we got to go we have an early day tomorrow and the Lindsey needs to be fed

Catherine: OK well I'll talk to you at 8

Olivia: Yep OK bye

Catherine walked away with a smile on her face and wrapped around Gil. Olivia was happy she got to see one of her old buddies but she felt a little more depressed. What Catherine didn't know was that she was suicide watch.


	8. The Murder

8pm that night Cath was laying in bed with Gil just talking when the phone rang. Cath answered it

Catherine: Hello

Olivia: Hey Catherine

Catherine: Hey Olivia hold on one sec

Olivia: OK

Catherine (to Gil): I have to talk to her I promised her so I'm going to go in the living room

Gil: OK don't forget to get dressed

Catherine Oh yea

Olivia is hearing all of this and she is a little confused until she heard don't forget to get dressed.

Catherine: Sorry so how have you been

Olivia: OH um......I'm OK how are you I mean you have a kid

Catherine: Well I was going out with this guy named Eddie and I really thought he was the one but he was like all the other guys he just wanted to get into my pants. Well his condom broke and he wouldn't get off so when I finally threw him off of me I broke up with him and threw him out of my house. A couple of days later I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I told him but he rejected the baby and then I found Gil and we have been going out for nine months

Olivia: WOW I bet your life is busy

Catherine: Not really. OK I know something has happened to you since kinder garden

Olivia: Um......well yea but I don't think you want to know

Catherine: Of course I do

Olivia: Well this will be the last tie you hear my voice. As we speak I'm writing a suicide note and getting my gun loaded.

Catherine: OLIVIA please don't kill yourself your a great kid I don't want to be working your murder

Olivia: You work as a CSI

Catherine: Volunteer but still I go out and help

Olivia I'm sorry but I have to. In my note on top says please let Catherine read.

Catherine: OLIVIA what happened to you

Olivia: You'll read it

After that Cath heard the gunshot and then hung up to call 9-1-1. she has a scared frantic voice

9-1-1 operator: 9-1-1 whats your state of emergency

Catherine: I was talking to my friend and I heard a gunshot and I know she did it to herself cause she was writing the suicide note as we spoke.

9-1-1 operator: OK well where does she live

Catherine: Can you have a police officer pick me up and take me over

9-1-1 operator: Yes I will whats your address and your friends

Catherine: Mine is 4530 Las Vegas Aven. My friend's address is 2090 Middlesten Road

9-1-1 operator: OK they are on their way one is coming for you.

Catherine: OK thank you

She hung up and Gil came up behind her

Gil: whats wrong

Catherine with tears rolling down her high cheek

Catherine: Olivia shot herself while she was on the phone with me I called 9-1-1 and they are coming to pick me up and take me over there.

Gil: OK baby today is not our day is it

Catherine walked over and she was now crying really hard.

Catherine: NO it's not

Gil tried to comfort her by holding her and swaying back and forth. It didn't help so he picked her up and carried her to the couch were she was on his lap. Her face buried in his bear chest. There was a knock on the door

Gil: Come in

The door opened and it was the police.

Police man We are looking for Catherine

Gil: She's right here

Police man: OK both of you come on

Gil: I'm aloud to go

Police man: Yea she seems comfortable around you

Gil: OK

He stood up with Cath in his arms. She refused to take her face out from his chest. They got into the cop car. The police man went to find Catherine's parents and he told them where they will be and they said OK. He came back out and took off to the other house. It was only 5 minutes when they reach the house. They got out of the car and Cath was walking on her own now but Gil had to hold her shoulders so she stayed on her feet.

Medical Examiner: Catherine Gil what are you two doing here

Catherine: That's one of my best friends..

Medical Examiner: OH well here's her note for you to read

Catherine: Thanks

She took it and read it.

_Dear everyone_

_Sorry but I can't live my life with all the pain and misery. I was having second thoughts when I saw one of my old buddies but seeing her happy with a kid and boyfriend I couldn't handle it. I'm talking to her as I write this. No one ever will love me and care for me. My parents left me when I was 6 and I have been on suicide watch since then. I'm sorry but I can't live the way I have. Cath I'm sorry you had to hear the gunshot but you are half the reason I did it but mainly it was my good for nothing dumb ass parents. Seeing you with that guy and hearing about the baby you had seeing your smile. I only ran into you at the hospital because I have been stalking you for about 3 years now and I wanted to do this in your lawn but instead I wanted you to hear my voice one last time and then the blow. So your happiness and no one loving me made me do this so good by for ever and it wasn't your fault Catherine my unhealthy obsession with you and my unhappy life I have had depression for years and I refused my medicine so they said I would kill myself sooner or later_

Catherine finished reading and she dropped it and fell to the ground. Gil rushed to the ground to help her up, but she didn't want to get up. Gil grabbed the letter and read it himself.

Gil: Cath don't listen to what she said you hardly knew her she stalked you

Catherine: It's not that it's the fact that she was thinking about this. Plus she was stalking me

Gil: So no regrets

Catherine: No it wasn't my fault

Gil: OK lets go home

Catherine: OK

The police man took them home

Police man: You two OK

Gil: Yea just tired we were doing a lot of things before the phone rang

Police man: OK you better have used protection

Catherine: how did you know what we were doing

Police man: I have a daughter your age and tries that one on me

Catherine: Oh. Yea we did just don't tell my parents I had a kid a couple of weeks ago

Police man: I wont I hope you didn't do that on purpose

Catherine: NO my ex-boyfriend was a jerk and didn't get off when his condom broke

Police man: OH OK well here you are home at last

Catherine: OK thank you sir

Police man: Welcome Miss. Braun

Catherine: How do you know my dad is Sam

Police man: I'm the police and I saw him

Catherine: OH

Gil: It's OK he's not stalking you lets go

Catherine: OK bye

Police man: Bye

They walked inside and sat on the couch turning on the TV. The news was on and it was covering Olivia's suicide. They changed the channel to Family Guy. They watched that and then the Simsons. By the time it was midnight they were passed out on the couch. A few hours later Sam and Lily got up to take them and register them in their new school.


	9. At The New School

Sam: Catherine Gil wake up time for school

Catherine: I don't want to go

Gil: ugh come on Cath lets get ready

Catherine: Fine

They got up and dress in their usual clothing. Came down the stairs and went to the car. They got in and they drove off to the school on the way they passed everyone who they knew. Catherine didn't look out the window she looked at the ground.

Catherine: Are we there

Sam: Yep look out the window

They looked out the window and saw a huge beautiful campus. They parked the car and went to the main office to register them. When they were done getting registered they got their schedules. They were lucky they had the same classes.

Catherine: Bye mom Bye dad

Gil: Bye Sam Bye Lily

Sam and Lily: Bye

Cath and Gil walked to class together holding hands. They passed many teachers not one said anything. Right before they entered they saw a couple making out and teachers didn't say anything.

Catherine: I think I'm going to like this school

Gil: Me too

They kissed and then walked in. The teacher looked over and saw them.

Teacher: Yes

Catherine: We are your new students

Teacher: OH hi my name is Mrs. Lake what are your names

Catherine: I'm Catherine Flynn

Gil: I'm Gilbert Grissom but I go by Gil

Mrs. Lake: Nice to meet you both. You can have a seat and then in a little bit you can tell us about yourselves.

Catherine and Gil nodded and headed to the two empty seats by each other. 5 minutes later the teacher asked them to stand up so they did.

Mrs. Lake: So Catherine tell us a little about yourself.

Catherine: Um......OK. I have lived in Las Vega my whole life, my father is Sam Braun,(she says this real fast)I have a daughter, I volunteer at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I'm 14 years old you want to know anything else.

Mrs. Lake: You said you had a daughter right

Catherine looking ashamed

Catherine: Yes Ma'am

Mrs. Lake: Well thank you Catherine you can sit down. Gil tell us a little about yourself

Gil: I have lived in Las Vegas for 9 months but came from Phoenix Arizona, I have been dating Catherine for 9 months, I'm not the father of the kid, Both my parents are dead and I live with Catherine and her parents. Anything else you want to know

Mrs. Lake: No you can have a seat

Gil took his seat and looked at Catherine who was looking at the floor ashamed. He wrote a note

_Whats wrong butterfly _

_Why did I say that_

_You felt that you had to_

_Yea but the way she said you have a kid made me feel ashame so now I'm not sure how people are going to act around me_

_You'll be fine butterfly_

_Thank you bugman I love you_

_I love you too_

_If anyone ask about it we will tell them OK_

_OK I guess thats OK I just hope no one asks _

Mrs. Lake: Gil bring me the note

Gil: OK

He got up and handed her the note. She read it to herself and then put it in her desk. Gil walked back to her seat.

Mrs. Lake: Catherine can I speak with you outside

Catherine: OK

Class: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine walked out the door with her head down. Mrs. Lake called for someone to watch her class. When someone got there she came out and took Catherine to her office. They entered the office after a quite walk there.

Mrs. Lake: Catherine

Catherine: Yes ma'am

Mrs. Lake: Why

Catherine: Why what

Mrs. Lake: I read your note. Why do you feel ashame

Catherine: Cause I shouldn't have said anything about me

Mrs. Lake: Well I would like to know more about you.

With a agitated voice

Catherine: What else is there to know about me. My mother is a stripper at one of my father's casinos um....everyone hates me. What else Oh I'm aloud in casinos and get any job I wont. Anything else you want to know.

Mrs. Lake: What are your career choices.

A little more agitated

Catherine: Look I don't want to talk to you

Mrs. Lake: Why

Catherine is on the edge of yelling at this lady

Catherine: Cause I just met you and I'm not comfortable around you. I came here because kids were holding knives to my neck and cutting me. I have stitches in my arm cause of that. I had a horrible night I just want to be left alone please

Mrs. Lake: You'll talk to Gil

Catherine now yelling

Catherine: THAT'S CAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND HE KNOWS WHAT KIND OF NIGHT I HAD. OH AND IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE A GOOD KID WHO TAKES CRAP YOUR WRONG. CAN I GO BACK TO CLASS NOW.

Mrs. Lake: Yes you may go

Catherine left slamming the door on her way out and stormed through the class door and to her seat. Not making any eye contact.

Gil: What did she say

Catherine: I'll tell you later I don't feel like talking

Gil: OK (throwing his hands up)

Mrs. Lake walked back in.

Mrs. Lake: Gil can you come with me

Gil: Yes. I'll be back Cath

Catherine nodded her head and he left to follow the teacher to her office.

Mrs. Lake: Gil

Gil: Yes ma'am

Mrs. Lake: Why were you passing notes in my class with little miss Pris

Gil: Cause she was upset and don't you ever call her that again

Mrs. Lake: Sorry didn't mean to upset a student

Gil: LOOK I'M HARD TO PISS OFF BUT YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF. YOU NEVER DISREPECT MY CATHERINE. AND YOU PISSED HER OFF SO YOUR IN FOR ONE HELL OF A RIDE WITH BOTH OF US NOT LIKING YOU. CAN I GO BACK TO CLASS NOW AND TRY AND CALM CATH DOWN.

Mrs. Lake: Yes

Gil left slamming the door behind him. He stormed into the classroom like Catherine and the class was a little scared of them. Mrs. Lake came in and told the other one she could leave. She looked at Cath and Gil. They didn't look back. She went to her desk and went on with her work. Gil was trying to calm Cath down but it wasn't working.

Gil: Hey when we get home I have something for you

Catherine: OK

She was still not making eye contact and her eyes when you saw them were a solid dark blue and you couldn't see her pupil.

Mrs. Lake: Cath come here

Catherine didn't turn

Mrs. Lake: Cath come here

Catherine: WHO YOU CALLING CATH I DON'T LET JUST ANYONE CALL ME THAT!

Mrs. Lake: FINE CATHERINE COME HERE  
Catherine got up and walked over to her desk.

Catherine: WHAT  
Mrs. Lake: Here you go

Catherine: What the bloody hell I got a damn referral

Mrs. Lake: Yep

Catherine: Thanks I'm use to these it doesn't phase me

Mrs. Lake: Go back to your seat

Catherine: Fine  
Mrs. Lake: Gil come here

Gil got up and walked over

Gil: What the hell do you want

Mrs. Lake: Here you go

Gil: Thanks for the damn piece of paper whats it suppose to do give me a little paper cut

Mrs. Lake: DON'T SAS ME GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT.

Gil did and was happy

Catherine: I'll talk to my dad about this.

Cath looked at Mrs. Lake

Catherine: I hope you know who your dealing with

Mrs. Lake: No I don't

Catherine rolled her eyes

Catherine: I'll be talking to my dad

Mrs. Lake: Who's your dad

Catherine: Sam Braun remember dumb ass

Mrs. Lake: OH I just wrote up a very powerful person kid and her boyfriend I'm so scared

The other kids were scared

Student: Mrs. Lake do you know who Sam Braun is

Mrs. Lake: No

Student: Your going to have hell

Mrs. Lake: Who is he

Student: He is the biggest casino owner and most respected man and his family is well respected too so your going to have hell.

Mrs. Lake: I bet I wont

Catherine: NO ONE WRITES ME OR GIL UP WITHOUT GETTING HELL

Mrs. Lake: SHUT THE FUCK UP CATHERINE

Catherine: NO

Cath stormed out and Gil was right behind her. She was going to the principle's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine walked into the main office with Gil behind her.

Catherine: I need to speak with the principle

Secretary: Hold on Miss Braun

Catherine: It's Flynn my mother gave me her maiden name.

Secretary: OK I'm sorry

Catherine: It's OK

Secretary: Sir you have a couple of students here to talk to you

Principle: OK. Hi I'm Mr. Parker.

Catherine: Hi I'm Catherine Flynn

Gil: I'm Gil Grissom

Mr. Parker: Catherine your father is Sam Braun isn't

Catherine: Yes sir

Mr. Parker: Come with me to my office

Cath and Gil followed him. They entered the office and closed the door.

Mr. Parker: So whats wrong

Catherine: Mrs. Lake

Mr. Parker: What did she do

Catherine: She told me to shut the fuck up

Mr. Parkers eye's became as wide as a quarter

Mr. Parker: She said that

Catherine: Yes sir and Gil was in there with me and I stormed out of there and came here

Mr. Parker: Well that's good and is it true Gil you saw and heard everything

Gil: Yes sir. She gave us referrals and then we sat down. I was trying to get Catherine to calm down from when she called her to go outside so they could talk and she told her to shut the fuck up.

Mr. Parker: Well I will not tolerate that and this isn't the first compliant about her

Catherine: OK

Mr. Parker: Well go back to class and deal with the last 3 minutes of class

Gil: OK

Cath and Gil left and went back to class. When they got there Mrs. Lake was waiting for them. She had two referrals in her hands on for each of them. Right behind them was Mr. Parker.

Mrs. Lake didn't know he was behind them

Mrs. Lake: Who the fuck do you think you are

Catherine: I'm Sam Braun's daughter who are you

Mrs. Lake: Don't fucking sass me

Mr. Parker: Mrs. Lake come with me to my office.

Mrs. Lake: SHIT thanks a lot bitch

Catherine: Thanks for the compliment

Mrs. Lake followed Mr. Parker to his office and was fired. The bell rang and Cath and Gil were gone. The rest of the day they introduced themselves and in every class one kid was in their 1st per. And they said why don't you tell the class what you told 1st per. Cath stared at the ground Every teacher said please do tell us so Cath told them and they all were shocked. Cath had the worst day ever and Gil spent the day in the bathroom with Cath trying to calm her down.


	10. After School

They got home and Catherine dropped her school things and ran to her room crying. Gil picked up her stuff off the ground and put it on the counter. Sam walked in to the room.

Sam: Whats wrong

Gil: Catherine is upset

Sam: What happen

Gil: Kids messed with her cause they found out she had a kid.

Sam: Why are they so immature they are suppose to be well behaved

Gil: Well they aren't

Sam: I'm sorry I thought they were

Gil: It's OK you didn't know and it will get better. It was our first day and she's a little uncomfortable

Sam: Well I'm going to talk to her

Gil: OK I'll stay in here and get some food for her

Sam: OK

Sam left to go to Catherine's room to talk to her. While he was doing that Gil got some food for her. Sam got to the door and knocked.

Catherine: WHAT  
Sam: Catherine it's me dad

Catherine: Come in

Sam opened the door and walked to Catherine's bed where she was lying crying.

Sam: Baby girl what happened

Catherine: Kid s just kept messing with me calling me a stupid bitch and a slut cause they found out I had a baby.

Sam: I'm sorry baby girl I thought they were better then that

Catherine: Well thats what I am

Sam: No your not sweaty

Catherine: Just leave me be please (sobbing into her pillow)

Sam: OK

Sam left and Cath cried hard into her pillow. As he was walking down the stairs he ran into Gil who was bringing her food.

Gil: Is she OK

Sam: NO

Gil nodded his head and continued to there room. He got to the door and he could her her crying. He opened the door. When he looked up he saw her shaking from the hard sobs. She was a wreck then she turned towards him still shaking with tear stains on her beautiful face. He walked over to her and set down the tray over her lap.

Catherine: I'm not hungry.

Gil: Your going to eat you haven't had anything all day

Catherine: So

Gil: Cath u need to eat

Catherine: Fine

Cath ate while Gil cleaned her face up. She was still shaking and crying. She dropped her fork on her plate after two bites. She ran to the bathroom in their room and threw up. She came out white as paper. Gil got up and went to her side to hold her hair and help her up and back to the bed.

Gil: Are you OK

Catherine: I don't know I haven't thrown up since I was pregnant with Lindsey

Gil: Well lay here and calm down

Cath nodded her head but she turned back around towards the bathroom with Gil right behind her. He held her hair while she threw up.

Gil: I'm getting your mom

Catherine: OK please hurry

Gil: I will

Gil ran out of their room to Lily's.

Gil: Lily I need you in mine and Catherine's room now

Lily: OK

they hurried back to Gil and Cath's room

Catherine: MOM

Lily: I'm coming sweaty

The two went to the bathroom.

Lily: Whats wrong

Catherine: besides the fact I'm throwing up nonstop um..nothing

Lily: OK OK well if you can't stop you need to get checked out.

Catherine: NO HOSPITAL doctors yes hospital no

Gil: Cath you need the hospital

Catherine: NO I'M NOT GOING BACK I'VE ONLY BEEN OUT THREE DAYS

Lily: Fine I'll call the doctor

Lily walked out to the bedroom while she took out her cell and called the doctor.

Lily: Hello

Doctor: Yes how can I help you

Lily: I need you to come to my house and help my daughter she is throwing up every three minutes

Doctor: OK whats your address

Lily: 3459 Las Vegas Blvd

Doctor: OK I'm leaving now I'll be there in a few minutes bye

Lily: Bye

She hung up and walked back into the bathroom

Lily: He is on his way

Catherine: OK

Gil is holding her hair and Lily is waiting in the living room for the doctor. The doorbell rang. Lily ran to it and answered it without saying anything she took him to Catherine. They walked in and the doctor put on some gloves.

Doctor: OK Catherine I'm Doctor Shaw

Catherine nodded and threw up again.

Dr. Shaw: OK Catherine I have 3 minutes let me take your temperature.

Catherine took her head out of the toilet and opened her mouth. He put the thermometer in her mouth. It beeped.

Dr. Shaw: Your temperature is normal. Are you pregnant

Catherine: I don't know I shouldn't be

Dr. Shaw: Well here is a test we will leave

Catherine: OK

She threw up and then everyone left. She finished and opened the door again Gil was the first in then the doctor then Lily.

Dr. Shaw: Your not pregnant

Catherine threw up

Catherine: Thank God

Dr. Shaw: I don't know why your throwing up.

Gil: Could it be caused by cry nonstop all day

Dr. Shaw: It can be

Gil: Well she has been crying all day and before she started throwing up she was shaking from it

Dr. Shaw: Well thats why right there if she was shaking that wont cause it but crying all day till you shake will.

Lily: OK so when will it stop

Dr. Shaw: When she calms down

Gil: OK thank you

Dr. Shaw left and Catherine stopped throwing up 5mintues later when she calmed down. Lily left for work while Cath and Gil ate dinner in bed.

Catherine: Gil do you believe the what the kids say about me (looking at her plate with the sound of worry in her voice)

Gil: Catherine why would I believe them your my butterfly

Catherine: OK I was just wondering (still not looking at him)

Gil: Look at me please

He takes his hand to place under her chin and moves is softly so she is looking at him. Their eyes met Gil broke the gaze when the door opened. At the door was one of Catherine's friends that she has in the neighborhood. Catherine took her head back and looked away.

Catherine: Allison can it wait

Allison looked between Gil and Cath. She saw Catherine had a few tears falling down her face.

Allison: Yea I'll be in the living room.

Catherine: OK thanks

Allison: Annyyttiimme

Allison left closing the door behind her. Gil repeated his earlier movement. This time he spoke

Gil: Butterfly why do you think I agree with the kids at school?

Catherine: Cause you don't act the same

Gil: It's because I'm worried about you

He takes his thumbs and wipe the tears that had fallen.

Gil: Come on lets go wash your face

Catherine: OK then I have to talk to Allison

Gil: yep

He helped her into the bathroom and she washed her face off then they walked down the stairs to see Allison sitting on the couch.

Catherine: So what did you want to talk to me about (in a happy normal ton)

Allison: Can I talk to you alone

Catherine: Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my bugman

Gil smirked and went to th kitchen to fix up something to drink for the three of them

Allison: Are you sure (in a worry ton)

Catherine: Yea he doesn't mind

Gil: Yep

Allison: OK well your going to kill me for what I'm going to tell you but I need your advice

Catherine: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT

Allison: Well me and my long time boyfriend had sex and I got pregnant (wincing)

Catherine: WHAT I TOLD YOU NEVER BE AS STUPID AS ME  
Gil came over and held her so she couldn't beat the shit out of her

Allison: I know I didn't mean to I'm sorry

Catherine took deep breaths and started to speak

Catherine: OK what do you need help with

Allison: Well what doctor did you use

Catherine: I used Dr. Sean

Allison: What I his number

Catherine; Um.....(738)772-4690

Allison: Thank you


	11. 4 years later

**4 YEARS LATER**

Catherine and Gil were walking down the strip when they saw this new strip club called the French Palace they had a sign saying NEED GIRLS. Catherine stopped thinking _well we need money for Lindsey she is four now._

Gil: You don't need to strip

Catherine: We have a four year old and my mother is being a bitch and not paying for her to be fed or get clothes and we need money. I'll strip at night and go to school and go to college with you I promise. I'm 18 now so I can work here. I wont have sex with anyone but you bugman.

Gil: OK but I'll be here

Catherine: OK but not my whole shift if I make it. Lindsey will need you

Gil: OK I'll come an hour before your shift is up

Catherine: OK come on lets go

Gil: OK I'm coming

Catherine and Gil walk in hand in hand. They walk up to the main desk.

Front desk lady: How can I help you

Catherine: I'm here for an interview

Front desk lady: OK but your friend can't go back there. Go down the hall and it's the first door on your right

Catherine: OK I'll be right back baby

Gil: OK I'll be right here

Catherine walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Man's voice: Come in

Catherine walked in and closed the door

Man: Hi

Catherine: Hi

Man: I'm Mr. Van but you can call me Van

Catherine: OK Van I'm Catherine

Van: Well Catherine are you here about the job openings

Catherine: Yes sir I am

Van: Well show me what you got. Go to the pole and dance for me just don't take off clothes

Catherine: OK

She did a she was told. She danced on the pole like she has done it her whole life.

Van: WOW how old are you

Catherine: I'm 18

Van: Your hired the guys will love you. You can start opening night which is Friday. Can you be here by 8pm and leave at 1am

Catherine: Yes sir I can

Van: OK see you Friday

Catherine: Yes you will

Catherine left the room with a smile. She walked down to were Gil had been waiting. When she turned the corner Gil stood up.

Gil: So

Catherine: I start opening night

Gil: OK you can tell me hours later lets go and finish walking to see your dad

Catherine: OK

They left hand and hand. Catherine's free hand was on his upper arm and her head was on his shoulder. Gil was walking and looked down at her and then he stopped.

Catherine: What's wrong

Gil: nothing

Catherine: Wel...

To be cut off with a kiss

Catherine: OH now I see why you stopped

They continued to the door of the casino then walked in to be greeted by a guard.

Guard: How old are you two

Catherine: My father owns this casino

Guard: I hear that all the time

Catherine: He really does I'm Catherine

Guard: Yea yea whatever

Sam walks up

Sam: Don't touch her

Guard: She says she's your daughter

Sam: She is

Guard: OH what about him

Sam: Thats her boyfriend

Guard: OH sorry

Catherine: Next time you'll believe me wont you

Guard: Yes Ma'am

Catherine and Gil followed Sam to a table

Sam: So what brings y'all here

Catherine: I wanted to see one of the casinos

Sam: OH OK

Gil: It's very nice

Sam: Thanks

Catherine: OH daddy I got a job

Sam: It is legal right

Catherine: Yes I'm working at the new strip club The French Palace

Sam: Why

Catherine: Cause mom is being a bitch and not helping me with Lindsey anymore. I'm going to go to school and go to college but at night I'll be a stripper so I can buy Lindsey, Gil and I food. Gil is looking for a job too.

Sam: Who is watching her while you two are at school

Gil: we are going to put her in daycare

Sam: How bout I watch her for free so I can spend time with her

Catherine: Are you sure

Sam: Yea I love being with her

Catherine: But what about your work

Sam: She'll have fun here

Gil: OK

Sam: well you two go on home Lindsey will be home from PreK soon

Gil: OK see you later

Catherine: Bye dad

Gil and Cath left. They were walking home when some weirdo walked up to them

Weirdo: Mi Oh Mi miss you are mighty pretty

Catherine: Thank you

Weirdo: I hope nothing bad happens on your way back home

Gil: OK now sir leave don't be scaring her with that stuff

Weirdo: Fine but you'll be sorry you walked down here

Gil: GET NOW

Weirdo: OK

He left and Catherine wrapped her arm around Gil waist holding him tight. He had his arm around her waist.

Gil: Nothing will happen to you not while I'm around

Catherine: Yea I know but when I start working I'll be here alone

Gil: I'll drive you up here and Pick you up I promise nothing will happen

Catherine: OK

Gil: Just don't go outside alone with another girl

Catherine: OK I wont I love you so much

Gil: I love you so much too

From behind they have a man following them. He got real close to them and grabbed Catherine. She screamed but Gil held her and the other guy wouldn't let go so Gil jumped at him tackling him and bringing Catherine down too. Cath got up and with her good wrist she called 911. The cops were there in minutes cause they knew who she was cause of Sam. When they got there Gil was holding him down and Catherine was holding her wrist. They tapped Gil and he got up so they could cuff the man. Gil walked over to Catherine who was crying from pain in her wrist. A cop came over to them

Cop: Do you need to go to the hospital

Catherine looked up and nodded

Gil: I'm going with her

Cop: Thats fine. I'll take you two

Gil: OK

They followed the cop to hos car and they all got in. The cop drove there and they were silent but Cath who was still crying. She buried her face in Gil's chest while he held her close.

Gil: It's OK no one will hurt you

Catherine sobs got harder cause of the bumps in the road moved her wrist.

Gil: Nothings going to harm you not while I'm around

Catherine looked up with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face. Gil wiped her face off ever so gently.

Gil: I'm not leaving your side I promise I wont let anyone touch you

Catherine: I know you wont but when I'm working men will be putting money in the g string or what ever I'm wearing (Sobs still in her voice)

Gil: I know but that's the only time other then that I'll be the only one to touch you like that.

Catherine couldn't speak so she just nodded

Cop: We are here

Gil: Thank you sir. Ummm what's your name

Cop: OH I'm sorry I'm Jim Brass

Gil: OK I'm Gil Grissom and this is Catherine Flynn

Jim: Nice to meet you two I hope I'll be seeing you around just not for anything bad

Gil: Of course not for anything bad her dad wouldn't like that to much. Well thanks again

Jim: OK and your welcome

Gil got out and helped Catherine out. She was still crying when they got out. As they walked in she kept her face buried in his shoulder. Jim watched to make sure they got in fine then he left. Gil and Cath got in and signed in. They sat down in the waiting room filling out paperwork for her. She sat there crying. The pain felt like someone was shoving a knife through her slowly so it was painful. He finished and turned it in. When he walked back and sat down he patted his lap so she knew he wanted her on his lap. She got up and sat on his lap. When she did he pulled her head down softly so she could cry on him and he could stoke her hair. When she looked down and saw were she was sitting. She snaked her hand up to his lap to startle him. He jumped and she rubbed him there then she unzipped his pants. She stuck her hand in there

Gil: Someone is a little horny

Catherine: Yea but I do need my wrist checked

Gil: I know (squirming around)

Catherine looks down and then she unbuttoned his pants. Moving her hand under the boxers she puts her hand over his erection.

Catherine: Someone is excited

Gil: OK I know I am

Nurse: Catherine Flynn

Catherine gets up and helps Gil up. They walk over to the nurse

Nurse: Are you Catherine Flynn

Catherine: Yes ma'am

Nurse: OK this way

They followed the nurse to the room. When they got there she sat on the bed and he sat on the chair.

Nurse: The doctor will be in in a few

Catherine: OK

the nurse left and Cath got up to walk over to Gil.

Gil: Oh when we get home

Catherine: Why not now

Gil: Cause

Catherine: Fine then

She moves her hand to his pants button. She undoes it and starts to play with him. She goes down his boxers and rubes his shaft. She watched him squirm and she was enjoying it. She was sitting on his lap again and she kissed his neck. She pushed him so far he couldn't wait any longer.

Gil: Bathroom

Catherine: I was thinking bed but bathroom works

Gil: OK

He picks her up and they hurried into the bathroom. Cath wrote a note for the doctor saying that she was in the bathroom. The two were not very quiet. Cath was moaning as he held her up against the wall. He kissed her on the neck before removing her clothes. He pulled off her shirt and she took his off. Then came her pants then his. He stopped but she didn't she pulled his boxers off then he takes her bra and thong off. Catherine felt herself get wet but before he moved his shaft in she wanted to give him a blow job he wont forget. He felt her hand stop him then she slid down.

Gil: No not here at home

Catherine: Fine

Gil proceed with what he planned. He slid in her and out but leaving the tip in but then he pulled out cause they heard someone in the room. They stopped and got dressed he hid and she went out holding her wrist. The doctor was in there. He looked at her then at his paper

Doctor: Hi Ms. Flynn I'm Dr. Shack

Catherine: Hi

Dr. Shack: Lets go into the X-Ray room and get a better look at that wrist.

She followed the Dr. into the room. She laid her wrist perfectly and he took the pictures.

Dr. Shack: OK you can go back to your room I'll be there in a few minutes

Catherine: OK

She left and walked into her room and saw Gil sitting there acting like nothing happened. She walked to the bed and behaved herself. The doctor walked back in with the X-Rays. He put them up on a light thing. He looked at it then turned towards her.

Dr. Shack: Your wrist is broken Ms. Flynn if you look at this spot here it shows that there is a break.

Catherine: OK

Dr. Shack: I have the cast here for you. I'm going to put it on so it stays in place and heals. You can take it off in 2-3months.

Catherine: OK

She gave him her wrist and he started to make the cast. Gil watched and was starting to squirm.

Dr. Shack: OK I'm done you can leave

Catherine: OK thank you come on Gil

Catherine and Gil went out the door and Cath called a taxi. The taxi picked them up and took them home. They got home and went to the bedroom. Their clothes were shed off in a matter of minutes. Gil had her on the bed and he set the speed. Then Catherine wanted faster and harder so he did then her mother came in without knocking

Lily: Catherine Flynn

Gil got off and they pulled the comforter up

Catherine: YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED  
Lily: WELL I DIDN'T THINK MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE HAVING SEX

Catherine: MOM I'M 18 I'M AN ADULT I CAN HAVE SEX IF I WANT

Lily: REMEMBER LAST TIME  
Catherine: YES I DO AND I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE

Lily: NO  
Catherine: YES  
Lily: NO  
Catherine: FINE I WILL

Catherine left and Gil was right behind her. She called her dad and they left to go stay with him.


	12. Sam's House

**AT SAM'S**

Her dad picked them up from Cath's mom's. He took them back to his place. They arrived and Gil grabbed the bags while Cath grabbed Lindsey. They walked in and sat down everything.

Catherine: Were are we sleeping

Sam: In this room

Catherine: OK thanks dad

Sam: Your welcome

Gil: How can we repay you

Sam: No need I know your safe

Gil: OK

Cath and Gil went and set up their room when Sam came in

Sam: Dinner is ready

Gil: OK. Hey Cath I'm going back to the lab to work

Catherine: OK well you know where I'll be

Gil: OK. Lets go eat

Catherine: Yea

They walked to the table and ate. They ate in silence cause they weren't use to it. Well Sam doesn't talk much when he eats. They all finished eating and Cath went back to the room. Gil stayed out in the living room with Sam.

Sam: So you still treating my little girl and grand baby good

Gil: Yes sir I love them very much

Sam: I know OH and so you know I don't care what y'all do in there just lock the door

Gil with a smile: OK thank you sir

Gil left to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He comes in and closes the door. He walks up to her and lays her down on the bed. Lindsey is out with Sam. He takes off her clothes and she catches on then starts to pulls his off. This time Catherine makes him play by her rules. She stopped him before he entered. He whimpered until he slid down and her mouth was on his shaft. When she did that he jumped a little.

Catherine: You've never had a blow job

Gil: No

Catherine: Well you'll enjoy this

She went back down and started. Gil was aroused by this. She stopped and he whimpered but she gave him a sign so he could enter. He entered feeling her arch her back and moan he pulled out. She pulled him closer so he could go deeper and harder. As he got ready to reenter she pulled away.

Gil: Whats wrong

Catherine: OH nothing come here

Gil: OK

He went back down on top of her. She flipped him on his back.

Catherine: It's my turn on top

Gil: OH really

Catherine: Yes and you'll love it

Catherine had her hands all over him making him moan in pleasure. She slid so his shaft would enter. She set the speed and flipped back on her back so he could make her go into an orgasm. After 5 minutes he had been successful. He went into his own releasing all he had. Then there was a knock.

Catherine: Who is it

Sam: Hey I'm going

Catherine: OK love you dad see you in the morning

Sam: Bye OH Lindsey is asleep in my room

Catherine: OK thanks

Sam: Your welcome

Sam left. Catherine and Gil got dressed and went out to get Lindsey and watch TV. Catherine and Lindsey went to bed while Gil stayed up for a little bit longer. When he was having problems keeping his eyes open he turned the TV off and went to bed. He curled up next to Catherine. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved closer to him. Gil started thinking _I have the ring why am I so scared to ask her we have been dating for four years almost five I should know the answer why am I being such a pussy_. He drifted into sleep. He dreamed about the day he asked her to marry him and the wedding but that didn't help him out. Catherine woke up cause he was squirming and sweating real bad. She woke him up when she saw him. After a few minutes of waking up he looked at her, she was confused, he didn't know why until she spoke.

Catherine: Are you OK you weren't sleeping real well

Gil: Yea I was just having a bad dream

Catherine: OH OK

Catherine laid back down and got close to him again. He put his arm back around her. They fell asleep and woke in the morning to Lindsey crying. Sam was home now and he knocked. Catherine let him in.

Sam: I'll take her you two sleep some more

Catherine and Gil nodded and fell back to sleep. About 3 hours later Sam came in there and woke both of them up. It was lunch time and food was ready. Anyways they slept long enough. When Sam knew they were awake he left closing the door behind him. Gil and Cath walked out of there room with Lindsey in Cath's arms. Gil made lunch while Cath watched TV while feeding Lindsey. She didn't cover her chest when it was the two of them but had a cloth near just in case someone knocked or came home. Gil finished making lunch. He made Cath a plate then himself a plate. He walked over to her and handed her the plate. He made chicken fajitas.

Gil: I thought I'd make you something nice well lunch nice

Catherine: Thanks.

She put the plate down on the coffee table. Lindsey was down eating. She pulled her shirt down and put Lindsey in her play pin. She went back to the couch and ate. Gil kept thinking _Why am I being such a pussy. She loves me and I know she'll say yes but why can't I ask her. I think I'll ask her tonight when we got for dinner. That way it is romantic and she will love to have a romantic proposal._ He looked like he did last night. All worried and sweaty. He was confused and all f this shown on his face made Cath worry.

Catherine: Are you OK

Gil: Yea I was lost in my thoughts

Catherine: OK

They finished eating and Gil took their plates to the dishwasher. He looked at her love and wanting in his eyes. He thought _She is way to pretty to marry me or even be with me why does she stay and how does she love me. She is still the popular girl at school but I'm not because I like science and bugs. She does too but she doesn't let people know. She shows everyone at school she loves me and that she is mine but the jocks don't like that very much. The only reason they haven't beaten the shit out me yet is cause I'm with her. God I hope she says yes when I ask her tonight_.

Gil: Hey butterfly if your dad will watch Lindsey do you want to go to a nice fancy dinner before your first night as an exotic dancer.

Catherine: Yea of course I would. Now are you sure your OK with me stripping.

Gil: Yes and when you are ready you can quit and join me at the lab

Catherine: OK


	13. Dinner

**AT CHARLIE PALMER STEAK**

They arrived at the restaurant and they have to wait to be seated They got a buzzer and sat down in the last to chairs available. They were stared at by everyone. Everyone knows who Sam Braun's daughter is.

Catherine: Why are y'all staring at us.

Everyone looked away and went back talking to the person they were with.

Gil: I have never been in here before

Catherine: Well if daddy didn't give us money for this you would never eat here. I've only been in once to eat and that was with daddy and his pals.

Gil: OH so is their food good

Catherine: Yes it is delicious

Guest: Hi Catherine

Catherine: HI do I know you

Guest: No but I have a question

Catherine: OK shoot

Guest: How often do you eat at places like this

Catherine's face turned form sweet and nice to a pissed off expression.

Catherine: LOOK JUST BECAUSE MY FATHER IS SAM BRAUN DOESN'T MEAN I EATLIKE THIS ALL THE TIME OUT OF MY WHOLE LIFE THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE EATEN HERE AND OUT OF ALL THE OTHER FANCY PLACES I HAVE NOT BEEN TO BUT TWO SO LEAVE ME AND GIL ALONE.

Guest: OK I'm going

Catherine: Thank you

Gil: Are you OK

Catherine: Yea I'm fine

Gil: I know your not I here the resentment in your voice

Catherine: Then why did you ask

Gil: Cause I love you and worry about you

Catherine's eyes turned to the soft baby blue he knows.

Gil: There's those eyes I know

Catherine smiled and was startled when the buzzer went off. They got up and walked to the podium and handed the lady the buzzer. She took it and grabbed the menus then sat them.

Waiter: Hi my name is Marcus and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a drink

Catherine: Sure I'll have a Dr. Pepper

Waiter: OK and you sir

Gil: I'll have a coke

Waiter: OK I'll be back in a few with your drinks.

Catherine: OK

The two went back to their menus.

Catherine: What are you getting

Gil: The 7oz steak. How about you

Catherine: A salad

Gil: Thats all

Catherine: Yea a lot hasn't been agreeing with me

Gil: Well tomorrow we are getting that checked

Catherine: B

Gil cut her off

Gil: No buts

Catherine: BUT

Gil: No your getting checked

Catherine: OK

The waiter came back with their drinks.

Waiter: So what can I get you

Catherine: I want the house salad

Waiter: OK what dressing do you want

Catherine: Italian

Waiter: OK and you sir

Gil: the 7oz steak

Waiter: I'll be back later

He stared at Catherine the whole time.

Gil: He thinks your hot or he likes your chest

Catherine: I know I saw I'm just being nice

She got up and moved next to him in the booth. She laid her head on his arm and looked up at him.

Catherine: I love you so much

Gil: I love you too

He stoked her hair for a few minutes then the waiter came back to refill their drinks with jealousy in his eyes. On purpose he tripped and splashed water all over Catherine's white shirt. He made it look like an accident. He grabbed a napkin and started to dry her shirt

Waiter: I'm so sorry ma'am

Gil: Get your hands off her

Catherine: It's OK it wasn't on purpose but you do need to get off me

Waiter: OK again I'm sorry

Catherine: It's OK

She got up to face Gil. She sat back down and he helped her dry her shirt off. They used napkins but it wasn't drying so she shrugged it off.

Catherine: OH well lets just enjoy our evening.

Gil: OK. Hey Catherine I have to ask you something

He got out of his seat and got down on one knee.

Gil: Catherine Flynn will you be my wife

Catherine had a sparkle in her eyes and tears building up

Catherine: Yes I will

Gil took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. She smiled and then she realized her shirt was see through and her bra was too. Gil squirmed some until she went to her side of the table to eat. They ate ignoring all the guys who were staring her chest. Gil would look at them and give them a nasty look and they would stop staring. They finished eating and paid for their dinner then left. On the way home Gil had to switch Catherine in the driving spot. He was squirming to much to drive so he made an excuse to switch. She drove home and when they got in Sam was passed out on the couch with Lindsey.


	14. The Next Day

**BACK AT HOME**

Cath picked Lindsey up and handed her to Gil. He put Lindsey to bed and Cath woke Sam up. She helped him into his bed since he was still in a daze.

Catherine: Night daddy thanks for watching Lindsey and paying

Sam: Night baby girl and anytime I love being with Lindsey and being able to give you two a good time.

Catherine kissed his cheek and hugged him good night. When she was at the door she turned the light out and left. She went to her room and changed. Gil was already in the bed waiting for her. She finished changing and brushing her hair and teeth. She crawled into bed and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head next to hers

Gil: I love you Catherine Flynn Grissom

Catherine: I'm not Mrs. Grissom yet

Gil: I know but I wanted to say it

Catherine: Yea OK

Gil: OH you. Anyways you had me squirming all night so be quiet.

Catherine: I know I was and I thought it was funny

Gil: You are so mean sometimes

Catherine: I know but you love me

Gil: Yes I do

He grabbed her hand with the ring and rubbed over that finger. She had her hand over her belly and Gil laid his hand over hers. They fell asleep in minutes. Gil got up and hour earlier then Cath so he could call the doctor and have her worked in. When Cath woke to Lindsey crying Gil walked in. Cath picked Lindsey up and fed her.

Gil: You have to be at the doctors at 3

Catherine: OK

Gil: I'll drive you there and home

Catherine: Are you sure you'll be able to drive after last night I don't think you can

Gil: Your shirt was wet and you were waring white what do you expect.

Catherine: I know I was only kidding

Gil: Sure you were

Catherine had that mischievous smile

Gil: Alright now I know you did that on purpose. You knew the waiter didn't you

Catherine: Yea he was an old fling before you came.

Gil: Why would you do that to me

Catherine: Cause I like to see you squirm

Gil: OK come on we have to get you to th doctor.

Catherine: OK I'm coming

Catherine grabbed her purse and then she picked Lindsey up. They got to the car and Catherine put Lindsey in her car seat. She buckled her up then got in herself. Gil was already in and waiting for her to be ready. They drove off to the doctors. The drive there was quite and in the waiting room. Is was about 20 minutes before she got called in. When they called her name she told Gil to stay with Lindsey in the waiting room and if there was anything she needed him for she would ask if she could get him.

Doctor: Hi Miss. Flynn how are you today

Catherine: Hey I'm fine how bout yourself

Doctor: I'm fine. Well why are you here

Catherine: My boyfriend said I need to be checked cause I can't eat anything I normally eat. It all makes me sick. All I can eat is salad.

Doctor: Well then why don't we bring him in. Whats his name

Catherine: Gil Grissom and my daughter is out there with him

Doctor: OK. How old are you

Catherine: 18

Doctor: OK

He left to call Gil and Lindsey. She sat there in the room waiting. The door was open and a nurse walked by and came back after seeing her.

Nurse: Hi

Catherine looked up: Hi

Nurse: Whats your name ma'am. I'm sorry for being so direct but you look like someone I knew from middle school

Catherine: Lots of people knew who I was in middle school I was the popular girl who fell in love with a geek. My name is Catherine Flynn

Nurse: OMG Catherine WOW you look great for having a kid. It's me Amber

Catherine: OMG Amber I haven't seen you since middle school WOW I thought you left Vegas for good after 8th grade

Amber: Well my family left but I missed it so much I had to come back.

Catherine: I can't believe I got to see you again

Amber: Yea I know. So what do you do for a job

Catherine: Well while I finish high school and finish college I'm going to be a stripper at the French Palace how bout you I mean you don't have a high school diploma you can't be getting paid.

Amber: I volunteer here but I work at the French Palace too. I'll be working tonight

Catherine: ME TOO

Amber: Well at least I'll know someone there

Catherine: Yea I know

Amber: How are you and Gil

Catherine: We are good

The doctor came in with Gil and Lindsey behind him.

Amber: Well I'll see you tonight

Catherine: Yea

Amber left and the doctor was looking through papers

Gil: Who was that

Catherine: An old friend

Gil: Oh

Doctor: OK Catherine we need to do a few test

Catherine: OK

Doctor: Well our first test is a pregnancy test

Catherine: What why

Doctor: Cause you said food you normally eat makes you feel bad

Catherine: Yea it does

Doctor: Were you like that when you were pregnant before

Catherine hung her head: Yes sir

Doctor: OK here is the test when your done in the bathroom hand it to me

Catherine: OK

She hopped down from the table and grabbed the test. She went into the bathroom. When she finished she walked out and handed the doctor the stick. He went to the lab to set it down and change gloves then he walked back in.

Doctor: OK within the next few minutes we will do a few other test

Catherine: OK

Doctor: Open

Catherine opened her mouth so he could check her throat.

Doctor: OK

He pulled out his stethoscope and put it on her chest.

Doctor: Breath in OK now breath out

He put the thing on her back and told her to do the same thing.

Doctor: OK well your breathing and heart sound good. I'm going to check on the other test.

Catherine: OK

Gil: I hope it's negative

Catherine: I know I can't handle another kid right now.

Gil: I know me either

The doctor came back.

Doctor: Well your test was negative

Catherine: Thank God

Doctor: That's a first

Catherine: Sorry

Doctor: It's OK. Well we think you just need to get over the stomach ache and then it will go away

Catherine: OK

They left confused at why they couldn't find out what was wrong with her. They went back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the couch while Lindsey slept. Cath had to be at work in two hours so she took her relaxing time. She laid down placing her head on Gil's lap. Gil shifted a little then stopped.

Catherine: Wake me up in an hour

Gil: OK sweetheart

Cath fell asleep in minutes. Gil sat there stroking her hair caressing her cheek. He loved her cheeks they were soft and smooth. He watched TV but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She will be his soon and no one else. All the guys will eye her but they wont touch her not when he is around he wont let them. An hour passed and he woke Cath up.

Gil: Hey Cath it's time to get up

Catherine: I don't want to

Gil: You have to get ready for woke

Catherine: Oh yea

She got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then her hair. She got changed into some different clothes. Still comfy though. She grabbed Lindsey and they were off. They arrived at the French Palace within 20 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gil: I'll be here an hour before your shift ends

Catherine: OK I love you

Gil: I love you too

He moved her head so he could kiss her forehead. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek then she was out of the car walking up to the entrance. She entered and was directed to the locker room. She entered that and was greeted by Amber. She picked her locker. It was next to Amber's. The boss came in and told them who was going when. Then he showed them the outfits. He placed them next to each girl. They would fit perfectly and would match. Catherine was the first on out and then Amber. Catherine was also the last dancer for the night.

Amber: Aren't you nervous being the first one

Catherine: No I never am

Amber: OK

Catherine picked out her first outfit and put it on. All the girls looked at her in amazement. She was a year or two younger then most but looked better then all of them. Amber was a little jealous, but all of the girls were.

Dancer: Hi my name is Alexis

Catherine: Hi I'm Catherine

Alexis: Cool. Your really pretty how old are you. You look 16 the way your body looks

Catherine: Thank you. I'm 18 and I have a kid

Alexis: WOW you have a kid

Catherine: Yea.

Alexis: Well I would have never guessed that. Oh your bout to go on aren't you

Catherine: Yea see you when I'm done Amber and Lexi it's OK if I call you that

Lexi: Yea

Catherine entered the stage and everyone was silent. All eyes were on her. The music started playing and she started dancing. She never danced with a pole but she was really good to her surprising. All the guys were throwing money on stage and putting them in her G-string. She saw another girl down there for an interview and she saw Catherine. She stared at her for a long moment then looked back at the boss. He knew who she was looking at and looked up at Catherine and smiled.

Boss: That's Catherine

Girl: She is really pretty I don't think I could compete with that

Boss: You look better then most of the girls. She is the prettiest of them all.

Girl: I see why. She has gorgeous blue eyes, long strawberry blond hair that passes her shoulders, and she has a perfect body. She looks like a movie star.

Boss: Yea I know. So would like to join and learn from her.

Girl: Yea

Boss: Well if you want you can start tonight

Girl: REALLY!!!!!

Boss: Right this way

The boss took her to the locker room and Catherine finished her time on stage. She went back to the locker room and saw her. She went to her locker and the girl walked u to her.

Girl: Hi I'm Niki

Catherine: Hi Niki

Niki: The boss said you would teach me how to look almost as pretty as you

Catherine: Oh he did did he.

Niki: Yes and I started to day and I go up last.

Catherine: Well alright I'll help you

Niki: Thank you

Catherine sat her down in front of the mirrors and started with her hair.

Catherine: You would look better with your hair down. It's naturally wavy so it will bounce when you walk.

She fixed her hair just right then she turned her around and started on make-up. She looked through her make-up and found the perfect lipstick and eyeshadow She did her blush and then the rest of the make-up. Catherine turned her around to face the mirror

Catherine: Your done

Niki: WOW! Thank you!

Catherine giggled and smiled at the girl.

Catherine: Your welcome.

Niki had to get on stage right after that. Catherine changed into her second outfit and got herself ready. She looked at the clock it was 2am so she knew Gil was there waiting for her. She finished her make-up and hair. She went to the side of the entrance preparing herself. Niki finished and she was next. She got onto the stage and saw Gil in the front row. She smiled and the music started. She made her way to the pole and danced for them, but in her mind it was all for Gil. She went to the end and did a little dance there for them and guys were putting money in her bra (since she was on her knees). Gil put some money in the bra and he made her jump. She looked at him and went back to the pole. Guys tossing more money on the stage. He dance was done and then she picked up the money that was on the stage and put it in her bra. She walked off and changed into her third and final outfit. She hid her money in a place that she found. He did her make up and hair different again and then she sat quietly thinking. Why does everyone see me as the hottest girl ever I'm making more money then th other girls. I know I'm pretty but what do I have that they all like. Maybe it's the boobs. She saw Niki get up and she went to her spot behind the entrance. Niki finished and she started the music started right away and she was dancing with a smile on her face. She flipped upside down on the pole and everyones jaws dropped. She finished and she changed meeting Gil out there and she planted her lips on his and everyone watched but she didn't care.

Catherine: I love you

Gil: I love you too

His forehead on the top of hers. They walked out the door and to the car. Cath fell asleep on the way home and he carried her into the house. He laid her in their bed and then he changed his clothes himself. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. She turned around putting her face into his chest.

Catherine: Baby go look in my purse and see how much I made

Gil: OK

He got up and looked.

Gil: Wholly Shit

Catherine smiled

Catherine: Come back over here

Gil did and wrapped her back into his arms. He smiled and they fell asleep.


	15. Good To Bad

**IN BED**

Gil was a waken when his alarm went off. It was time for school. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Catherine sitting up in the bed looking at him.

Gil: Your up early

Catherine: I know I was going to wait till 6:30 but I just couldn't

Gil: Oh.

He walked over to her and got behind her. He wrapped his arms around her again

Gil: was it cause my hands weren't around you and it was cold

Catherine: Maybe

She moved out of his embrace. She stood up and started getting dressed while he brushed his teeth. When she went to brush her teeth Lindsey woke up.

Gil: You go brush your teeth I'll take care of her.

Catherine: If she is hungry she has a cup in the fridge.

Gil: OK

He went to take care of Lindsey and Cath went to the bathroom to bush her hair and teeth. When Cath was done Lindsey was back asleep with grandpa in the living room. Her and Gil walked out of the house quietly trying not to disturb them. They walked to Cath's truck. Her truck is a dodge ram 2500 and it is lifted 6 inches without the tires. With the tires it was 9 inches. They climbed in and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AT SCHOOL**

They arrived at school to be greeted by the people who hate them the most. Catherine was the popular girl cause of who her dad was and because she was the hottest one at Las Vegas High. She and Gil were in the 12th grade. They couldn't walk down any hall without someone saying "Hey Cath will you go out with me" or it is "Hey Hot stuff love the tush". Gil hated this. All Catherine would do is either flick them off or say "go screw yourself I have a boyfriend".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IN CLASS**

Cath and Gil sat next to each other holding hands and yet a guy had the balls to give her an air kiss. Gil got up and went over to him. The teacher wasn't in the room yet.

Gil: WHAT THE HELL MAN THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT DUMB ASS

Student: HEY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SPACE AND SHE WONT BE YOURS FOR LONG

Gil: YOU WANT TO BET SHE WILL BE MINE

Student: NO I WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER

Gil: OK I'LL FIGHT FOR HER.

The kid swung at Gil and Gil swung back. Catherine shot out of her seat when the kid hit Gil. She went to his side, but he already was up and swung when she got there.

Student: Hey sweet thang watch this and you'll be mine

Catherine: GO TO HELL. GIL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

Gil: Fine he said to Cath. I'm not done with you he said to the kid

Student: Well I'm not done with you either. She will be mine

Catherine: I don't even know you and I don't care to know you. I have my baby and no one will take his place so you can go to hell dick head.

Student: My name is D.J

Catherine: I don't care

D.J: You will I promise

Catherine: Go to hell

The teacher came in and the bell rang. Everyone took their seats.

Catherine: Come here baby lets get to our seats and away from this dumb ass

Mrs. Butler: CATHERINE watch your language

Catherine: Sorry

D.J: If I said that you would have sent me to detention

Mrs. Butler: Well that's because your a bad student anyways. Catherine and Grissom are good students

D.J: Whatever

Mrs. Butler: Be quiet

Mrs. Butler went on with her lesson while Cath and Gil passed a note. While they were doing their work D.J snitched on them.

D.J: Mrs. Butler Catherine and Gil are passing a note

Mrs. Butler: You need to stop being a snitch you'll get hurt like that. Now Catherine hand me the note.

Catherine handed her the note. This is what it said

_Hey baby do you think Lindsey will be OK with my dad_

_Yea she'll be fine. I just hope your dad can keep up with her_

_I know she is a nut and loves to wounder around. OH I have to be at the French Palace an hour earlier then normal and I have to stay till 4am._

_OK wh- _

Mrs. Butler: Can I see you two outside

Catherine and Gil walked outside since they had no choice even if they said no they would have to come out there.

Catherine: What do you want

Mrs. Butler: Who is Lindsey and you work at the French Palace

Gil: Lindsey is her daughter

Catherine: Our daughter I don't care if your not the blood dad she is your daughter

Gil: OK our daughter

Catherine: Yes I work at the French Palace we needed some more money cause he was working night shift at the crime lab and his pay check wasn't enough and my mother wasn't helping us. I went and got a job at the Palace and we moved into my dad's place

Mrs. Butler: Well if you live with your dad you shouldn't have to work there.

Catherine: He helps but I need to earn my own money I can't re lie on my dad the rest of my life.

Gil: She plans to quit after college and work with me at the lab

Mrs. Butler: Why don't you work with him now

Catherine: They are only aloud one person who doesn't have a college diploma in that field to be paid so while we both go to college we needed more money.

Mrs. Butler: OH OK I get it. OK you two can go finish your work

Catherine: We are done can we have our note please

Mrs. Butler: No

Catherine and Gil went back into the class and sat in silence. What they didn't know is that Mrs. Butler was planning to show all the teachers the note and expose Catherine for what she really is. She was also planning to show up at the Palace with all the other teachers to see if it was the truth or it meant something else. The bell rang and they all left. D.J was waiting for them to exit the room.

D.J: Hey there again. I told you I wasn't done with you

Catherine: Your only mad cause he has me and when he hit you back he hit harder and you could swing

D.J: You better watch your mouth or I'll hit you too

Gil: You don't have hit a lady or threaten her

D.J: OOOOH I'm so scared of you

Catherine: Come on lets go I don't feel like dealing with this idiot

D.J: AWWWWW Catherine is scared

Catherine: Why should I be scared you wouldn't hit me

D.J walked up to her and hit her in the face

D.J: I told you I would if you didn't watch that mouth

Gil turned to look at Catherine instantly. He checked her face. D.J hit him in the back and he turned around and knocked him out in one hit to the jaw. Gil walked Catherine to the clinic.

Catherine: You need to be checked out yourself he hit you in your spine

Gil: You got hit a lot worse then I did so your getting checked first

Catherine: Fine but I want you to be checked

Gil: Fine

They arrived at the nurses office and saw Catherine and Gil.

Nurse: What are you two doing up here

Gil: Catherine was hit in the face by this kid D.J and he hit me in my spine while I was checking her.

Nurse: Can she speak

Catherine: Yes but it hurts

Nurse: OK don't.

She walked over to Catherine who was standing. She pulled two seats out and the two sat down.

Nurse: Now what happened

Gil: Well in class D.J was hitting on Catherine and I didn't like that to much so I told him to stop and when he didn't he swung and hit me. I hit him back but then the teacher came in the class room and we did our class work. When the bell rang we were the last ones out and he was waiting for us. He said that Catherine needed to watch her mouth and he threaten to hit her. She said he wouldn't dare touch her and he walked up to her and hit her in the face. She fell to the ground and I picked her up and put her to her feet. While I was checking to make sure her jaw wasn't broken the best I could he came up behind me and punched me in the spine as hard as he could. I hit him back in the jaw and he was knocked out for a few seconds and on our way here he tried to smash Catherine into the wall but he didn't succeed.

Nurse: OK well I'm going to check Catherine first and then you

Gil: OK

The nurse got up and walked over to her and touched her on the cheek and Cath flinched. Then she touched her jaw she pushed the chair away. Then she had Cath open her mouth as wide as she could. Cath got it open just a little bit. Enough for her to check if D.J broke any teeth. He didn't thankfully.

Nurse: OK your going to have to go to the hospital for that

Catherine: But

Nurse: No buts. Now Gil turn around.

He turned around and she went down his spine and he was just bruised.

Nurse: I,m calling your mother Catherine

Catherine: N..n..not my m..mom she manged to get out

Nurse: OK then who

Gil: Sam

Nurse: OK. Oh! I see his number now.

While the nurse called Sam Gil moved over to Cath and warped his arms around her, pulling her close. She buried her face gently into his chest. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

Catherine: W...why is I..it a...alwa..ways me

Gil: Don't talk baby. I don't know why

The nurse looked at them. Gil had his head on top of hers and her head is on his chest. The nurse smiled and continued talking to Sam.

Nurse: Sam is coming to get you two and I told him he has to take you (Catherine) to the doctors or hospital to get your jaw checked

Catherine lifted her head and nodded. She put her head right back into Gil's chest. It's the only place she felt safe. In his arms and her head on his chest. The main office person came and got the two. They walked out of the nurses office and went to the main office to be checked out. When Sam saw Catherine's jaw bruised and swollen he was pissed.

Sam: What the hell happened!

Gil: I'll tell you in the car.

Sam: OK

They walked out to the car and headed to the hospital

TBC.......plz review I know Catherine is in the hospital a lot in this story but it is how a lot of teens are. Plz review tho I luv them they r appreciated


	16. short trip

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

They arrived at the hospital. They walked in an grabbed the paper work. After finishing the paper work Catherine turned it in. The nurses and doctors saw who she was with and was called within 5 mins of turning in the papers. The other people who were there way before her were pissed at her. Se was happy that she didn't have to wait out there in pain. She got her wrist band and was taken to her room. The doctor was with her in no time. They all knew who she was with was Sam Braun, but they were confused at why he was there with Catherine Flynn. Non of them knew he had a daughter, but it didn't help she was a Flynn and not a Braun.

Doctor: Hi Ms. Flynn and Mr. Braun

Sam: Hi

Gil sat by Catherine holding her hand

Doctor: Do Mr. Braun why are you here with Ms. Flynn

Sam: She's my daughter

Doctor: Step

Sam: no her mother wouldn't give her my last name

Doctor: oh

The whole time he was talking he was examining her. Gil sat quietly with her holding and stroking her hand assuring her that everything will be fine.

Doctor: So who are you Mr.

Gil: I'm Gil Grissom

Doctor: OK. Ms. Flynn we need to take some X-Rays

Catherine nodded.

Catherine: S....stop c..c..alling m..me

Gil cut her off

Gil: She's trying to say stop calling her Ms. Flynn she would rather be called Catherine

Doctor: OK

Catherine and the doctor left for the X-Ray room. Gil and Sam st in the room watching TV. When Catherine was done she came back to the room. She went and laid down on the bed. Gil laid right by her with her in his embrace she relaxed and started to fall asleep, but as soon as her eyes shut the door opened. The doctor with X-Rays. He placed them on the lighted table on the wall and Catherine got up at that point.

Doctor: Catherine your jaw is not broken just extremely bruised, but you will be fine. It should be back to normal within a week or two. Eat only soft food and try not to talk much. Here is your school note and just take it easy. Oh your jaw will be noticeably bruised and swollen. Catherine nodded and took the note. They walked to the car and headed back to school. They have 4 more hours left in school, but Catherine has her note and Gil can watch her carefully.

TBC........the next chapter may take a little longer I hurt my shoulder and I only have 1 hand 2 type with so it makes it harder but I will get it up ASAP. Plz review click the button and type ur comment plz I luv reading them.


	17. Mother Daughter Time

**AT SCHOOL**

When they got there Catherine hid her face with her hair. She didn't want anyone to see what has happened. Even if she is the popular girl the kids wont hold back when she is injured. Gil held her hand trying to keep her calm cause she was having a hard time on the way to school.

Gil: Catherine look at me real quick. (he whispered)

Catherine looked at him and he fixed her hair for her so that side of her jaw was not showing. When she looked away his frown got deeper. The bell rang and they left for there next class. As they walked to their class her hair was blowing back and her face was showing, so she put that side in Gil's side. Even though it hurt her she didn't care. Gil had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he held her. When they walked into the class room they had a sub. Catherine was so happy that the normal teacher was gone cause she didn't want to deal with the worst and bitches teacher out of the whole school.

Catherine: Hey bugman what time is it

Gil: 3:04 we have 30 min. left of school

Catherine: OK thank you

Catherine put her head down and Gil rubbed her back. Gil woke her up when they had 3min left. When the bell rang they were the last two out. They reached Catherine's truck Gil helped her up like he always does and he drove home. As soon as they were off school property Cath pushed her hair out of her face. Finally reached home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AT HOME **

They walked in and Sam was playing with Lindsey who turns 5 in a week. Everyone in the family will be coming and she will have a great time. Sam looked at them and Lindsey copied him.

Sam: Hey

Catherine: Hey

Gil nodded his head.

Lindsey: MOMMY

Catherine bent down and held out her arms. Lindsey ran into her moms arms and held her tight.

Catherine: How was your day with grandpa

Lindsey: FUN

Catherine: Good. Do you want to go get some ice cream with me and daddy id daddy wants to go he can

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine: Do you want to go with us daddy

Gil: Not today I'll let you have a mother daughter day

Catherine: OK love you.

Gil: I love you both

Gil bent down to the level they were at and kissed Catherine on the forehead and Lindsey on the cheek.

Catherine kissed him on the cheek and Lindsey did too.

Catherine: Well it's just you and me

Lindsey: OK

Gil went to their room and fell asleep and Catherine and Lindsey left. Sam got a break for a little bit before he had to go to work. Catherine and Grissom were off today and they were extra happy. Catherine was sure she was going to lose her job unless make-up would hide the enormous bruise she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP**

Lindsey and Catherine arrive at the ice cream shop. They walked in and shockingly there was only a few people in there. They ordered their ice cream and sat down in a booth.

Lindsey: Mommy can I come with you to work one day

Catherine: When I finish college yes you can but not now OK baby girl

Lindsey: Yes

They ate their ice cream and sat there for a while just chatting.

Catherine: So what do you think of grandpa's work

Lindsey: I think it is cool

Catherine: really whats your favorite part

Lindsey: The part were he walks around and bosses people around.

Catherine: That is a cool part

Lindsey: Mommy what do you do

Catherine: I dance but after college I'll be working with daddy

Lindsey: Will I be able to learn to dance like you

Catherine: I'll explain when your older why you can't

Lindsey: But why

Catherine: Because

Lindsey: OK (with a puppy dog face)

Catherine: You ready to go home and bug daddy to wake him up

Lindsey: YES!!!!!!

Catherine: OK lets go (flipping her hair out of her face)

Lindsey: OK. Hey mommy

Catherine: Yes sweetheart

Lindsey: Why does your face have a different color on it

Catherine: I'll tell you in a car

Lindsey: OK

They walked to the car and jumped in. Catherine told Lindsey that she fell and hurt herself. Being 4 a week from 5 Lindsey believed her. The drive home was quite which is not normal when Lindsey is in the car.

Catherine: Are you OK Linds

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine: Your not as talkative as you normal are did anything bad happen

Lindsey: Well this guy came over to day and said that he was my daddy

Catherine: Well sweetheart daddy is daddy but not your father. Your father is someone else

Lindsey: So daddy is not my real daddy

Catherine: He is your real daddy but not your really father

Lindsey: I don't understand

Catherine: I thought you wouldn't so when your older I'll explain but Daddy is your Daddy OK

Lindsey: OK

Lindsey had a smile on her face and was singing along with the music. Catherine had a half smile since the bruise wouldn't let her do a full smile. They arrive home.


	18. Fun Night BAD Day

**GIL'S WAKE UP**

Catherine: Ready Linds

Lindsey nodded her head. They jumped on Gil and scared the shit out of him. When he finally saw who did that he got them both. He pined Catherine on the bed and tickled her and when Lindsey came to help her mom he turned and started tickling her. Catherine saw her chance and had Lindsey move so she could pin him on the bed so Lindsey and her could tickle the hell out of him. When non of them could breath any more they called a truths for now. Cath put Linds to bed and Gil laid down trying to catch his breath. When Cath came back she smiled the best she could and he returned her the smile.

Gil: Was your jaw not bothering you when you two scared the shit out of me.

Catherine: Well not really but it got Lindsey out of the ice cream shop and it was funny and you know it was

Gil: Yea I know

Gil stood up and grabbed Catherine. He picked her up and gently threw her on the bed like any couple when they play. When she was on the bed he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her with all the passion and love he could put in. When he least expected it she broke the kiss and started the war the trio were having a few minutes ago.

Gil: So you want to play

Catherine: Yea cause we can play a little different then before.

Gil: Oh you want that kind of play. Well why don't we call a few buddies and play strip truth or dare.

Catherine: OK as long as we are quite

Gil: OK. I'll start calling

Catherine: I'll get the drinks and food ready. What if Lindsey wakes up

Gil: Can't we let her have some time with grandma

Catherine: I'll call and ask

Gil: OK

Cath called her mom and Gil called some of their buddies.

Catherine: Mom said OK

Gil: Alright and our friends will be here in about 30min.

Catherine: OK Lindsey should be gone by then.

15 min past and Catherine's mom was at the door. Cath went and got Lindsey while Gil answered the door. Lindsey knew she was going to her grandma's and she was happy she got to spend time with her. Catherine and Gil hugged Lindsey and They were off. A few minutes later their buds were there.

**THE FUN FILLED NIGHT**

Niki: Hey Cath and Gil

Catherine: Hey Girl

Gil: Hey

Nick: Gil whats up

Gil: Hey man

Trisha: CATHERINE

Catherine: TRISHA

Mat: Hey y'all

Everyone: HEY MAT

Niki: So where we playing

Catherine: In the living room

Niki: Cool

They all headed to the living room while Cath and Gil got the food and drinks. The duo came in and handed the drinks out and sat down.

Catherine: Who wants to go first

Niki: ME!!!

Catherine: OK. Truth or dare Niki

Niki: Dare

Catherine: You have to kiss Trisha

Niki: Pass

Catherine: Then you have to take off your shirt

Niki: OK

Niki took off her shirt and threw it in the middle of them.

Niki: OK Catherine Truth or Dare

Catherine: Dare

Niki: OK you have make out with Mat

Catherine: No sorry Mat but I cant do that

Niki: Fine throw your shirt with mine

Catherine: Fine with me

Catherine took off her shirt and threw with Niki's.

Gil: Truth or Dare Nick.

Nick: Dare

Gil: Kiss the dog on the lips

Nick: OK

He called the dog over and kissed the dog on the lips.

Catherine and Niki: EWWWWW

Nick: Truth or Dare Gil

Gil: Dare

Nick: motor boat Niki's boobs

Gil: NO sorry Niki but I can't

Niki: Thats fine with me

Nick: Take off them pants and put them with the girls shirt

Gil: OK

Catherine: I wonder which one of you three will have a shaft by the end of the night

Niki: Yea

Gil: Truth or Dare Mat

Mat: Truth

Gil: Is it true you have a shaft

Mat: Ummmm.......no

Gil: I call bull prove it or lose your pants

Mat: DAMNIT

Gil: Put your pants in the middle

Niki: Well Cath I guess we know our answer

Catherine: Yep

They drank and played some more. When they finished the Girls only had on their thongs while Nick had nothing and Gil only had boxers and Mat had nothing.

Mat: Hey Cath dance for us

Catherine: Sorry I only dance for Gil

Nick: Awww please Cath

Catherine: NO

Nick: OK

The others got dressed and headed home. Cath and Gil didn't dress they went to their bed room and laid down but Gil's shaft couldn't be ignored. They had their little fun and fell asleep. The next morning they woke up naked with a head ache.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Catherine: Last night was so much fun

Gil: Yes it was

Gil kissed her and hugged her.

Catherine: I'm taking a shower are you coming

Gil: Hell yea I am

They went to the bath room and took their shower. When they came out Sam was home and passed out on the couch. Catherine woke him up and helped him to his room. When she got back Gil had a huge grin on his face.

Catherine: What?

Gil: Oh just last night

Catherine: What part

Gil: When you were almost down to nothing

Catherine: Like you were. That was my favorite part.

Gil: I know you wouldn't stop rubbing my thigh

Catherine smiled and giggled

Catherine: Lets go get Lindsey and spend the day with her

Gil: OK. Come here you

Catherine: Not now lets go

Gil grabbed her waist and pulled her into him

Catherine: Let go

Gil: OK we will go and get Lindsey

Catherine: OK

**AT LILY'S HOUSE**

They left for Catherine's mother's place. When they arrive Lindsey is in the front yard in tears. Catherine whipped into the driveway and jumped out of the truck as fast as she could. She ran to Lindsey and put her in her lap. Holding her Lindsey put her face into Cath's chest and cried. Cath sat there in the yard holding her trying to calm her down. When Gil was down looking through the house for Lily he came and sat next to them. Catherine stood up with Lindsey in her arms and walked to the truck. Gil pulled down the tailgate. Cath put Lindsey up first and then she hopped up. She put Linds in her lap again. Gil hopped up and wrapped his arm around Cath's shoulders and he pulled them into him.

Gil: Lily was nowhere to be found

Catherine nodded her head

Catherine: Lindsey where's grandma

Lindsey shrugged since she is still not able to talk from the sobs.

Catherine: Do you need to go to the doctors

Lindsey: I....I don't kn...know

Catherine: Calm down sweaty calm down

One of the neighbors was walking by and saw them on the back of the truck. She walked over to them.

Neighbor: Whats going on Catherine

Catherine: I don't know yet I just got her 10 min ago and we found Lindsey crying in the front yard. She is scared out of her mind and my mom is not home but the car is here.

Neighbor: Well I'll call the police for you

Catherine: Thank you

The neighbor pulled out her cell phone and called the police while Catherine and Gil tried to calm Lindsey.

Neighbor: The police are on their way

Gil: Thank you ma'am

Neighbor: Anytime

The neighbor went home and Gil got down from the tailgate. Catherine held Lindsey close and Lindsey was shaking from the sobs. Gil saw the red and blue lights coming. The police came whipping around the curve and stopping suddenly. Catherine looked up and saw the familiar face of Captain Jim Brass(he hasn't been promoted to a detective yet). He walked up to them while the others went into the house.

Brass: Hi I'm Captain Jim Brass

Catherine: I know when I was in middle school you were in the Crime Lab a lot. I'm Catherine Flynn and this is Lindsey

Gil: Hey Brass

Brass: Hey Gil. Now Catherine do you know what happened here

Catherine: No. Lindsey stayed the night here cause she wanted to spend time with her grandma and we came to pick her up and she was crying in the front yard. My mom was no where in the house but her car is here.

Brass: Does she need medical attention

Catherine: I don't know she is so shaken up that she wont speak

Brass: OK well I'm going to have an ambulance come and check her

Catherine: OK

Brass: Lindsey can you tell me what happened here

Lindsey held her mom tighter and pushed her face into Catherine's chest harder.

Catherine: It's OK Lindsey he wont hurt you

Lindsey just clung to her tighter and wouldn't look up.

Brass: It's OK we will try again later

Catherine: OK

The ambulance finally arrived and they tried to take Lindsey away from Cath but they couldn't so Cath turned her around and held Lindsey down.

Catherine: It's OK Linds mommy is right here I'm not going any where these men just want to make sure your not hurt.

Lindsey nodded yes. Catherine couldn't hold her so she stroked her hair and caress her cheek every now and then. She wiped away the tears when they fell down her cheek.

EMT: She might have a broken bone

Catherine: So you'll be taking her

EMT: Yes but since she wont leave you. You can come

Catherine: OK thank you. Gil can you drive the truck to the hospital

Gil: OK

Catherine: Thank you. I'll see you there

Gil: Lindsey has to go

Catherine: Yes

Gil: OK see you there

Catherine put Lindsey beside her so she could jump down and when she was down she grabbed Lindsey. The EMT put up the tailgate.

Catherine: Thank you

EMT: Your welcome. Now Lindsey you need to lay down on here and we have to strap you down

Lindsey: Mommy (tears running down her face)

Catherine: I'll be right by you I promise I'm not going anywhere with out you

Lindsey: OK (sniffling)

Catherine lays her down and let the EMTS strap her down. Lindsey was crying and Catherine grabbed her hand. Lindsey squeezed her mother's hand. Catherine rubbed it and when they were in the ambulance Cath caressed her cheek.

Catherine: It's OK Lindsey everything will be fine

EMT: How old is she

Catherine: She's 4 but in a few days she'll be 5

EMT: She is so pretty. She looks just like you. Your gonna have to watch out for her when she gets in middle school.

Catherine: I know but I wont mind.

Lindsey screamed in pain

EMT: Where does it hurt

Lindsey: M..m..m..my leg (crying)

Catherine: It's OK Lindsey we're almost there

EMT: She might have broken her leg or fractured it.

Catherine nodded. Lindsey grabbed Catherine's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. The reached the hospital finally. It seemed like two hours.

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

They pushed her in and the nurses took it from there. The nurses got between Cath and Linds and Lindsey flipped out

Lindsey: MOMMY

Nurse: Are you her mom

Catherine: Yes ma'am

Nurse: Stand by her she wants you

Catherine: I know she flipped out when you got between us

Nurse: I know the others wouldn't listen. I've been here for a while and when it's a young one they wont there mom or dad by them at all times and when I saw you standing by her I knew you were her mom.

Catherine: Yea

They got a room and they laid there waiting for the nurse to come and take her to the X-Ray room. Catherine laid there by her daughter just stoking her hair trying all she can to get her mind off the pain. The nurse came in with a wheelchair and Cath picked Lindsey and put her in the chair. The nurse was wheeling her off and Lindsey flipped out

Catherine: Linds I'll be right here when you get back I promise

Lindsey nodded. She got to the the X-Ray room and got the X-Rays. When she was done the nurse wheeled her back and Lindsey let out a big sigh when she saw her mom and dad. Catherine picked her up and placed her on the bed. Gil sat in the chair and Cath laid with Lindsey. Lindsey smiled for the first time that whole day. That smile put a huge smile on Catherine's face no matter how bad it hurt she had a huge smile. Gil smile and chuckled a little. Catherine's smile faded fast form pain but her heart had the biggest smile in the world. The doctor came in to tell them the results from the X-Ray. When he saw Catherine he knew he had seen her before.

Doctor: Hi I'm Dr. Mash

Catherine knows she has heard that name before

Catherine: Hi I'm Catherine Flynn

Gil: Hi I'm Gil Grissom

Dr. Mash: And this must be Lindsey

Lindsey shrieked into her mother.

Dr. Mash: Well she did brake that leg. Do you know how

Catherine: No sir she was staying the night at my mom's house and when we came to pick her up she was in the front yard crying.

Dr. Mash: OK. Well I have the cast stuff here just need to know what color she wants.

Catherine: What color do you want

Lindsey: Green

Dr. Mash: OK

Dr. Mash wrapped her leg and made some small talk.

Dr. Mash: So what middle school did you two go to

Catherine: Las Vegas Middle

Dr. Mash: Me too

Catherine: Whats your first name

Dr. Mash: Eric

Catherine: Eric OMG I haven't seen you in forever

Eric: I was wondering when you would relies it was me

Gil: Hey man

Eric finished wrapping up Lindsey's leg and gave her some crutches. Catherine helped Lindsey figure them out and in no time she was going all over the room. Eric gave them the paperwork and then left. Cath finished the paperwork and they were off to home.


	19. Tryine to Help Lindsey

**AT HOME**

Catherine carried Lindsey home and sat her on the couch. Gil walked in and closed the door

Catherine: What do you remember about last night or early dis morning.

Lindsey: I remember waking up to grandma screaming and I ran out to the living room. I grabbed grandma's hand and this guy came and threw me in the the wall. It hurt to get up but when they started pulling grandma outside I got up and chased after them the best that I could, but when I got outside they were gone so I sat in the yard hoping you and daddy would be there soon. I was only out in the yard for a lil bit.

Catherine: OK thats all we needed to know. Gil did you get all of that

Gil: Yes

Catherine: SO Linds what do you want to do today. Me and daddy are all yours today.

Lindsey: Can we go to the theme park

Catherine: We will do whatever you want

Lindsey: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catherine: Ready

Gil: Sure am

Lindsey: Yeppers lets get going

Catherine: OK C'mon Gil

Gil: OK I'm coming

Lindsey was hobbling out of the house to the car with her mom while Gil went to the bathroom. While the two girls waited they talked about what school is going to be like for Lindsey in a few weeks. Gil finally came out and got into the car. Catherine was in the backseat with Lindsey just talking and taking in every moment like she has been a mom before. Gil drove and would look back at his girls and smiled.

**THE FUN BEGINS**

When they reached the park Catherine got out and helped Lindsey get out and get situated on the crutches and Gil came and put an arm around Catherine's waist. They bought Lindsey a wheelchair and she got to skip everyone in line so did Catherine and Gil. The first ride Lindsey wanted to ride was Gil's favorite ride. The roller coaster. Catherine hates them so Gil pushed Lindsey up and the two of them rode it. Lindsey had a blast and for lunch they went to the diner that they use to always go to till Cath and Gil got jobs. After lunch they went shopping. Gil doesn't mind shopping to much but he doesn't like it either. While the girls shopped he sat and help Cath pick out some outfits. Lindsey got a bunch clothes and toys. Gil laughed at Catherine when Lindsey had her playing with toys. Then Cath grabbed Gil and had him play with Lindsey while she went to the restroom. When Cath came back they were hiding and Gil came up behind her and picked her up and swung her around and Lindsey sat there and watch as her mom flipped out. She laughed at her and then Gil put her down. Lindsey got up.

Lindsey: Hey mommy can we go 4-D theater please.

Catherine: Sure sweetheart today is your day

Gil: You two ready

Catherine and Lindsey: Yea

The whole drive there was quiet. Catherine was thinking about her mom and if she is OK. They gave Jim the information they got from Lindsey. Catherine was only doing this for Lindsey so she could forget all the horror she saw but in her mind all she could think about is her mom. Gil was worried about Catherine cause he knew what she was thinking and it worried him. When they got there Catherine went to the bathroom and tried to call her mom. All she got was her voice mail and it worried Catherine even more cause Lily always answers her daughters calls. She called her sister and told her and her sister tried over and over and would call Cath if she found out anything. Cath walked out of the bathroom like nothing was wrong, but when Lindsey wasn't looking she would lean into Gil and hold him tighter like she was in fear. Lindsey went to the front row which was only 2 rows in front of them but the two moved so it was were Lindsey was right in front of them. Lindsey was so into the movie Cath and Gil took their glasses off.

Gil: Whats wrong

Catherine: I'm just worried

Gil: I know I am too, but we can't let Lindsey know. We have to get her mind off of what happened.

Catherine: I know. As the day goes on it's harder and harder to not cry, but I don't want Lindsey to see me cry

Gil: I know you don't, but if you have to go into the bathroom to calm down and breath I'll watch Lindsey.

Catherine: Thank you.

A few tears fell and he wiped them away. Lindsey turned around and saw them. Catherine was leaning on Gil's shoulder and her arm across his chest. Gil had one arm around Catherine's shoulder and the other around the front of her waist. They had their glasses on when Lindsey turned around. Lindsey went back to the movie and Gil wiped away the few tears that were falling. Gil took her face in his hands and kissed her with the love and passion he has for her. The people right behind them tapped them on the shoulder and they looked up. The person said "Thats not aloud." The movie ended and they walked out of the theater.

Lindsey: Mommy I have to go potty

Catherine: OK Lets go. We'll be back baby

Gil: OK I'll be right here

Catherine helped Lindsey in the bathroom. Gil waited for them. When they came out Gil saw the worried look on Catherine's face. His face went from sweet to concerned. Catherine changed her face as soon as she got to Gil.

Catherine: SO where do you want to go for dinner

Lindsey: I want you and daddy to pick

Catherine: Are you sure

Lindsey nodded

Catherine: OK. Well where do you want to go Gil

Gil: How bout the Cheesecake Factory

Catherine: Fine with me

Lindsey: OK

The three walked to the car and loaded up.. They left for the Cheesecake Factory. When they arrived Gil got out and helped Lindsey while Catherine got control over her emotions.

Lindsey: Whats wrong with mommy

Gil: Nothing she just sore it's been a long day

Lindsey: Did I hurt mommy

Gil: No sweaty. Just she hasn't done so much in one day she hurts

Lindsey: OH! OK!

Gil opened Catherine's door and picked her up and carried her in. When they got in Gil put Cath down and picked Lindsey up and put her in a chair. When their table was ready Gil carried Lindsey and Cath carried her crutches. Gil sat Lindsey down and then pulled Cath's chair out for her. He sat down himself and looked at the menu. Cath helped Lindsey pick out her dinner and when Lindsey was done and coloring Catherine looked at her menu. The waiter came over.

Waiter: Hi my name is Aron. Can I start you off with a drink

Catherine: Little one her will have a children size coke and I'll have a large Dr. Pepper.

Gil: I'll have a large coke

Aron: OK I'll be right back

Catherine: Lindsey are you OK

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine: No your not

Lindsey: Well your hurt

Catherine: I'll be fine my bad knee is hurting but it will be OK in a few hours

Lindsey had a smile on her face again

Lindsey: OK!!!

Catherine: Gil are you OK? (confusion in her voice)

Gil: Yea I'm fine

Catherine looked at him in disbelief

Catherine: OK

Aron came back with their drinks.

Aron: Do you know what you want

Catherine: Little bit will have the children chicken fingers and I'll have the Steak

Gil: I'll have the same as her (pointing at Catherine)

Aron: OK I'll be back in little bit to check on you

Aron left. Catherine was rubbing Gil's leg. She slid off her flip flop and started tugging his pants. He would push her leg away. She would put her leg back over and started over. Lindsey was tired and she laid down placing her head on Cath's lap. So Catherine couldn't mess with Gil until food got there, but it was a good thing cause he was starting to squirm a little. Food finally got there. Lindsey sat up and Cath cut up Linds food for her. When Lindsey's food was done being cut Cath cut and ate her food while messing with Gil. Gil would jump and startled everyone at the table. After dinner they headed home for some much needed rest, but Cath had to help Lindsey change until she is use to her cast.


	20. Early and Long Morning

**AT TWO IN THE MORNING**

Everyone is asleep right now, but Catherine's cell phone rings. She looks up at it and moves out of Gil's embrace. She sees the called ID and it was her sister. She answered it.

Catherine: Hello (whispering and with the sleep in her voice)

Kelly: Hey sorry to wake you, but it's about mom

Catherine: It's OK

Cath walks outside so she doesn't wake anyone up.

Kelly: Well they haven't found her yet, but they caught the guys who took her.

Catherine: And broke Lindsey's leg. So are they giving any information

Kelly: They are just starting the interrogation if you want to come down to the station.

Catherine: OK I'll be there in a few

Kelly: OK they'll be starting in a half and hour

Catherine: OK I have plenty of time to change and tell Gil

Kelly: OK see you in a few

Catherine: Bye

Kelly: Bye

They hung up. Cath walked back into the house and into her room. She started to get change when Gil woke up.

Gil: Where are you going (tired in his voice)

Catherine: They got the guys who took mom and broke Lindsey's leg I have a half hour to get to the station.

Gil: Can I come

Catherine: No I want you to stay here with Lindsey. My sister will be there I wont be alone I promise

Gil: OK love you

At this point Catherine is dressed, hair and teeth are brushed.

Catherine: Bye. I love you too

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the forehead. With that she left for the police station.

**AT THE POLCE STATION**

15 min later she was there. Her sister outside waiting for her. Cath parked and hurried over to her sister and they walked in. Kelly showed Catherine what room they will be in to watch and hear from. Jim came in and saw Catherine. He thought to himself "wow she looks like she should be in this work." She was in her best heels and an outfit he sees when he is at the lab. He walks over to the two women.

Jim: Hi ladies

Catherine and Kelly turned around.

Catherine: Hey Jim

Kelly: Hi

Jim: We will be starting in about 5 mins

Catherine: OK

Jim: Can I talk to you alone Cath

Catherine: Sure. Kelly I'll be fine

Kelly: OK

Cath followed Jim out of the room and to his office. When they got in there Cath sat down and Jim closed the door then sat down behind his desk.

Jim: Catherine I wont to put you in the CSI field

Catherine: I'm going to that field after college. The lab only lets one person to be paid without a college diploma and thats Gil. What brought this up

Jim: OH OK. Well the way you dressed tonight it reminded me of the CSIs when I go to the lab for my detective training.

Catherine: OH

Jim: Well we better get back to your sister

Catherine: OK

They left. Cath walked into the room where her sister was and stood by her. Jim entered the interrogation room. He sat down and stared at the man.

Jim: So why did you do it

Suspect: DO What

Jim: Take Lily Flynn she did nothing to you

Suspect: I didn't take her

Jim: But you were there

Suspect: Yea so what

Jim: Then tell me what happened

Suspect: Nope your not getting anything from me

Jim: Really well if you didn't do anything you would get maybe the worst is house arrest for a year and that's all.

Suspect: Because

Jim: Wouldn't you like the little girl who one of your men broke the leg of be able to sleep knowing her grandmother is OK and the daughters to be able to see their mom

Suspect: Wait one of them broke a little girls leg. How old is she

Jim: She is 4

Suspect: They no better not to touch children. If I behave can I speak with the mother of that girl.

Jim: I'll ask her but I'm not leaving

Suspect: That's fine I just want to speak with her.

Jim: OK

Jim left the room. Catherine and Kelly were crying when he walked in.

Jim: Would speak with him

Catherine nodded yes. Jim took her to the interrogation room. They entered and Jim pulled her a seat. The older man saw her and he felt his guilt hit him.

Suspect: Ma'am I am so sorry they hurt your daughter. They weren't suppose to touch any kids or your mother. I was pushed aside and they went against my words. All they were suppose to do was go and ask your mother where Sam was and what he was hiding

Catherine: OK

Suspect: I'm so sorry. If I knew where your mother was I would tell you but they weren't suppose to touch anyone. I'm sorry they hurt your 4 year old daughter and I would like to pay for your hospital or doctor bill to show you that I am truly sorry.

Catherine: That's fine

Tears were falling down Catherine's face and her eyes were blood shot. Jim touched her shoulder and helped her out of the room. The suspect was released, but he went into the room that Cath and Kelly were in. He wanted to watch his team mates go down. When the door opened the two ladies turned and saw him of course there was a police officer in there. He walked to the window and stood by the two girls. Jim brought three chairs in for them. The second guy came in and Jim was behind the cop and suspect. Catherine and Kelly were sitting but the other guy couldn't he stood there right in front of the window. Jim sat down.

Jim: So why did you do it

Suspect 2: Cause that lady is a bitch

Jim: Why did you brake the little 4 year old girls leg

Suspect 2: That wasn't me that was the other guy

Jim: OK well you weren't suppose to touch anyone or anything only ask her two questions so why did you take her

Suspect 2: Cause we didn't listen to what we were told

Jim: No shit you wouldn't be in here if you did what you were told

Suspect: Look the last well the next guy you talk to was second in command I wasn't going to disobey him he would have killed me. I was just trying to stay alive.

Jim: Where is Lily

Suspect 2: She is at this old house in the west part of the desert. If I had a map I could show you. I wouldn't send you anywhere fake I want to give this family their mom back and the little girl I want her to have her grandma back. Tell the mom of her I'm sorry my partner did that to your little girl I tried to stop him but he was about to shot me so I stopped. I'm sorry

Jim: Well she heard it herself. If I get a map you'll show me

Suspect 2: Yes

Jim: OK

Jim left and Catherine went outside the room and to the window so the suspect saw her. He wanted to see the pain she was going through. Jim passed her, but he stop dead in his tracks.

Jim: You OK

Catherine: Yea I just needed to get out of that little room

Jim: OK well I'm going back in there and finding out where your mom is

Catherine: Thank you Jim.

Jim: Your welcome

Jim left and the suspect looked up and saw Catherine. When Jim sat down the suspect came back to reality

Suspect 2: Who's that?

Jim: Thats one of Lily's daughters and the mother of the 4 year old

Suspect 2: OH I caused that pain she is dealing with right

Jim: Half you didn't hurt her little girl

Suspect 2: She looks to young to have a 4 year old

Jim: She is but she had her kid when she was in middle school

Suspect 2: OH

Jim: OK the map is laid out show me where help put her and her sister out of pain

Suspect 2: OK

He pointed to where the house was and Jim circled it. The second suspect was led out in handcuffs and was heading to the jail. He passed Catherine on his way. He asked the officer if he could tell her something and the officer aloud it.

Suspect 2: Miss I am so sorry I tried to stop him but I did stop him from shooting her by trying. He pointed his gun back to me after breaking her leg. I tried ma'am I'm sorry I couldn't help her not get hurt.

Catherine: It's OK a bone will heal but a death would not. Thank you

The suspect had to get moving again. Then the last suspect was led in. He sat down and was smiling.

Jim: Why

Suspect 3: Cause that butch didn't deserve to live like that.

Jim: Why the little girl

Suspect 3: I was going to kill her but the other guy stopped me so I broke her leg

Jim: Why

Suspect 3: Cause her daughter didn't deserve to live like that

Jim: That was her granddaughter she was only there for the night while her parents worked and now her parents are going through hell.

Suspect 3: Oh well. Hey who's that sexy lady back there

Jim: Thats the 4 year olds mother

Suspect 3: oh

Jim: Yea see the hell she is going through. You hurt her daughter and kidnapped her mother.

Suspect 3: I see

Jim: You haven't seen her sister. Her sister hardly ever gets to see her mom and this hurts her more then the one behind me.

Suspect 3: Oh

The guilt hitting him hard like a ton of bricks.

Jim: We know where she is but we needed a confession form you

Suspect 3: Well you got it

The officer took him to jail. Jim stood up and went to Catherine's side before the suspect went by. The suspect looked at her in her blood shot eyes and then looked away in shame.

Jim: I want you and your sister to come with me to get your mother

Catherine: I'll go

Jim: OK lets go get your sister

Catherine started walking and Jim had to jog a little to catch up. They reached her sister.

Jim: C'mon I wont you to come with us to get your mother

Kelly: OK

Kelly grabbed her and Catherine's belongings and walked out. She handed Cath her stuff as they walked to their vehicles.

Jim: Follow me and you wont get in trouble

Catherine: OK I can do that

Kelly: OK me to

They all hopped into their vehicles and started them up. Jim put on his lights and sirens. He took off with Catherine and Kelly right behind him.

**AT THE HOUSE WHERE LILY IS**

When they finally reached the destination the girls jumped out of their vehicles as fast as they could. Jim was right with them.

Jim: Now ladies you can't touch anything or your mom until she is out here

Catherine and Kelly nodded yes and then they heard Lily scream. Jim raced in there with his gun drawn. Catherine was right behind him while Kelly stayed outside.

Jim: Catherine put these gloves on and start freeing her from that.

Catherine: OK

Cath put the gloves on as fast as she could and ran over to her mom and started to untie her and unclasp her. She carefully removed the duck tape from her wrist and quickly unclasped her ankles. She was tied to a table too so Cath quickly undid that mess. Lily got up and was trying to hug Catherine but Cath stopped her

Catherine: Not until your out of here

Lily: O.....K

Catherine: C'mon lets go

Lily jumped from the table and ran outside with Catherine right behind her. Jim was behind them too. When they were outside Lily gave Catherine a huge hug and then Kelly ran over. When Lily saw Kelly she let go of Catherine and gave Kelly a huge hug.

Lily: Thank you.

Catherine: It wasn't us it was Jim

Lily: Thank you Jim

Jim: I was just doing my job and trying to help out your daughters.

Lily: Well you did a wonderful job.

Jim: Thank you

Lily: Can I go home

Catherine: I would like for you and Kelly to come and see Lindsey at dad's

Kelly: OK I haven't seen Lindsey since she was born

Lily: OK I'm riding with Kelly cause she has a car and it's hard for me to get in your truck

Catherine: That's fine

Jim: Hey Cath I'll be seeing you in that lab here soon right

Catherine: Yea you will. Have a good day

Jim: Oh I will I'm going to go home and see my daughter

Catherine: OK bye

Jim: Bye

Catherine got into her truck and Lily and Kelly got into Kelly's car. Cath was in front since she knew how to get out of that part of Vegas. Catherine felt the relief lift off her as she drove and even the bruise she smile big. The bruise was almost gone anyways.

**AT SAM'S **

They reached Sam's house and they all exited the vehicles. As soon as Catherine walked into the front door Lindsey scream mommy and was getting up on her crutches hobbling over to her. Cath met her half way and picked her up.

Catherine: Guess who else is here. Gil why is she up at 5 am

Lindsey: I heard you walking around the house and talking on the phone. As soon as you left I went to daddy and laid in bed with him.

Catherine: OH OK. Well who else is here. Who do you think it is.

Lindsey: Grandma!!!

Catherine: Yes and Aunt Kelly

Lindsey: Who's Aunt Kelly

Catherine: My sister your aunt

Lindsey: OH?

Catherine: you haven't seen her since you were born

Lindsey: OH

Lily and Kelly walked in and Catherine handed Lindsey to Lily.

Lindsey: GRANDMA!!!

Lindsey hugged her tightly

Lily: hey Lindsey!

Kelly: Lindsey do I get a hug

Lindsey went back to her mom

Catherine: It's OK Lindsey

Catherine picked up Lindsey and walked over to Kelly and gave her hug.

Catherine: It's OK she's my sister

Catherine handed Lindsey to Kelly. She was a little scared but after a little bit Kelly got a hug from her. Gil stood up and went behind Catherine and grabbed her around the waist. Cath jumped a little and turned her head.

Gil: That's for yesterday

Catherine: Aww I thought my pay back would have been different dang

Kelly: Hey Gil

Gil: Hey Kelly. Hey Lily

Lily: Hey Gil

Lindsey: Mommy I'm tired

Catherine: C'mon lets go to bed.

Cath picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in.

Lindsey: Love you mommy

Catherine: Love you too sweetheart

Catherine turned the lights off and went back to the living room

Catherine: So how have you been Kelly

Kelly: Well me and my hubby have been trying to have a baby and I am now 2 weeks pregnant.

Catherine: WOW Congrats!

Lily's mouth opened and about hit the floor.

Kelly: Now mom me and Kyle have been married for over a year now and I am older then 20

Catherine: Hey I know I made a mistake but I love my mistake.

Kelly: I know it was a mistake

Lily: You could have told me you were trying when you saw me last month.

Kelly: I was but I chickened out.

Lily: Well Congrats

Gil was sitting on the chair. Lily and Kelly sat on the sofa and there was no room so Cath went and sat on Gil's lap.

Kelly: So when are you two planning to get married

Catherine: We aren't even engaged yet.

Kelly: Oh right

Lily: So Catherine are you still going to college

Catherine: Yes mom I'm gong to go to college finish it and work at the lab with Gil.

Lily: Are you sure you want to do that

Catherine: don't want to be an exotic dancer for ever

Lily: Oh strippers are now exotic dancers.

Catherine: At the French Palace we are called exotic dancers not strippers.

Kelly: You strip like mom use to

Catherine: Yes but that's only to put me through college and help pay for things. Gil's check goes to college and help paying things too.

Kelly: OK whatever once a stripper always a stripper

Lily: Hey I got out of it

Kelly: Cause you got to old

Catherine: I think you better leave

Kelly: I think I will

Catherine: OK bye

Kelly: bye

Kelly left and everyone got quiet.

Gil: Hey Cath remember when we were just started dating and me and my mom were taking you home. When we entered your mom was in her stripping clothes

Catherine: Yea that was a little embarrassing

Lily: Oh I remember that sorry Cath but I was running late and I wouldn't have had time to change there

Catherine: I know lets not talk about that one.

Lily: Fine by me

Gil: OK. Hey Cath I'm going to go to bed cause I have to work tonight and so do you.

Catherine: I know I do I'll be there in a little bit

Gil: OK night Lily glad your OK

Lily: Night Gil

Catherine: Mom do you want to stay here tonight

Lily: No I'm going to go home so you can go to bed and be well rested tonight

Catherine: OK love you

Lily: Love you too

Lily left and Cath went to her room and got ready for bed. Gil had the bed made and was just crawling in when she walked in.

Gil: Hey sexy

Catherine: Not tonight

Gil: Awwwww

Catherine: I want us to wait till we're married

Gil: But

Catherine: I have some bad luck when t comes to that so can we please just wait

Gil: Yea we can

Catherine: And no shotgun wedding

Gil: Not a problem with me

Catherine was done getting ready and she crawled into bed. Gil wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep.

I know the ending was corny but I was trying to wrap up this chapter since it is really long


	21. Graduation Day

**4 YEARS LATER**

After four years of college they graduated. Catherine and Gil are 22 now and Lindsey is 8. After the ceremony everyone stuck around to talk and say good bye. Cath and Gil went and grabbed Lindsey who was sitting with her grandma and grandpa. Nick came over to them before they could get into the clutter of people.

Nick: Hey Cath Hey Gil

Catherine jumped a little. She picked Lindsey up and turned

Catherine: Damn it Nick

Lindsey: MOMMY

Catherine: Sorry sweaty

Nick: Sorry Cath I had to before we leave and probably never see each other again

Catherine: Bull

Nick: Kind of. So where are you going to go work

Catherine: I have a position at the Las Vegas Crime Lab

Nick: Cool. How bout you Gil

Gil: I already work at the Crime Lab here

Nick: OH

Catherine: Where are you going to go work

Nick: I don't know yet.

Catherine: Oh. Hey baby me and Lindsey are going to go down where everyone else is

Gil: OK

Catherine left with Lindsey on her hip. Gil and Nick talked.

Catherine: Sasha

Sasha: Catherine!!!!!!!!

Catherine: So where are you going from here

Sasha: I don't know. Now who is this little cute thing? Is this your sister?

Catherine: No this is my daughter Lindsey

Sasha: I didn't know you had a daughter

Catherine: I told you I had a kid. Its been a while though

Sasha: You know I don't remember to much.

Catherine: True. Lindsey say hi to Sasha

Lindsey: Hi Sasha

Sasha: She is so cute. She looks just like you Cath

Catherine: I know

Sasha: I got to go. I'm gonna miss you

Catherine: I'll miss you too

They hugged and Sasha left. Catherine was walking back to Gil when someone stopped her.

Man: Your gonna leave without saying bye to one of your long time friends

Catherine: WARRICK!!

Warrick: So am I getting a hug and a goodbye

Catherine: Of course

Catherine hugged him.

Warrick: Is this Lindsey

Catherine: Yes

Warrick: She looks just like you

Catherine: I know hopefully she doesn't make the same mistake I did. Even though I love my mistake to death

Warrick: Well you'll be there to help guide her.

Catherine: Yea your right

Warrick: Well I got to go I'll miss you.

Catherine: OK. I'll miss you too

Warrick gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then he left.

Cath started walking back to Gil once again. She got to him and stood next to him. Out of habit he put his arm around Cath's waist. Lindsey started to get heavy to hold so Cath put her down and held her hand. Nick was still there.

Catherine: Why don't you go say by to everyone else

Nick: OK well bye I'm gonna miss you two

Gil: And we will miss you Nick.

Nick left. Cath, Gil and Lindsey walked to the truck and Catherine's parents went to their cars. Of course Sam had a limo and on his way out he stopped by Cath and Gil to tell them congrats. When Sam left everyone looked at them

Student: You know Sam Braun

Catherine: He's my dad

With that they left. The trio went for a nice dinner. Before they got their food Gil walked over to Cath and took her hand and got down on one knee.

Gil: Catherine Flynn will you marry me

Catherine was in shock

Catherine: Yes

Gil slid the ring on her finger.

Catherine: Dad took you somewhere and said pick one any and I'll pay didn't he

Gil: Damn how did you know

Lindsey: Daddy!

Lindsey said very sternly

Gil: Sorry Linds

Catherine: I know my dad

Gil: Oh.

Catherine: So what took yo so long? (in a playful tone)

Gil: Oh I just wanted to wait till the perfect time and with Lindsey here, a romantic restaurant and we both just graduate from college.

Catherine: To bad you have to wait longer for the fun

Gil: I don't mind I'll wait for you

Catherine: Really (in her sultry voice that he loves)

Lindsey: Momma

Catherine broke her and Gil's loving glare.

Catherine: Yes sweetheart

Lindsey: I wanna see

Catherine: OH! Of course I'm sorry I meant to

Catherine put her hand in Lindsey's so she could see.

Lindsey: That's really pretty

Food arrived and the owner came out with their waiter. Aron put the food in front of them and a bottle of wine with it.

Owner: Congrats for your engagement you get a free bottle of our finest wine.

Catherine was blushing a little.

Gil: Thank you

Cath cut Lindsey's food and then moved to hers. Gil would look up and smile at her and if she was looking at him she would return him his favorite smile. Lindsey finished and needed to go to the bathroom. Cath took Lindsey to the restroom and Gil sat there waiting for the bill. When the bill came he paid before Catherine could protest. The girls came back.

Catherine: Where's the check

Gil: I paid for it

Catherine: I said I would pay

Gil: I think it's wrong for the woman to pay for the dinner if a man takes her out

Catherine: OK whatever you say.

Gil: So you ready to go home

Catherine: Yea we are

The trio got up and left. On the way home Gil's hand was in twined in Catherine's. Lindsey was passed out in the backseat.

Catherine: You want to start and finish that bottle of wine tonight.

Gil: Fine with me. We don't have to worry about waking dad and Lindsey is staying the night with him tonight so we have the house to ourself.

Catherine: Yep

They reached Sam's house and Cath got Lindsey. She carried her to the door and rang the doorbell. Sam answered and took Lindsey out of her hands.

Sam: I'm so glad she is staying tonight.

Catherine: I bet since you knew what Gil was going to do.

Sam: What no I didn't what he do

Gil: SHE KNOWS YOU PAID FOR THE RING. (he screamed from the truck)

Sam: Oh

Catherine: Thanks dad

Cath hugged her dad and went back to the truck.

**ON THE WAY HOME**

The rest of the way home was hot. Catherine couldn't wait till their honeymoon or even half way home.

Gil: Alright we have to get home.

Catherine: Why

Gil: Cause the police like to go up and check on cars on the side of the road.

Catherine: But your not

Gil cut her off.

Gil: I know but when we get home and have some of that red wine.

Catherine: OK hurry up then

Gil turned the truck on and whipped onto the road as fast as he could go with a shaft.

**AT THEIR PLACE**

They finally made it to their place. Cath grabbed the wine and was helping Gil get out of the truck that had and 8inch lift and tire that gave it an extra 3 inch lift. When he was out they hurried into the house and were down to nothing by the time they reached the couch. There was two glasses on the coffee table and a half empty bottle of wine when they were done for the first round and by the start of the second round they had no more wine. Catherine got up and and made herself a screwdriver.

Catherine: Gil do you want anything while I'm up

Gil: Um....how bout a scotch we still have some

Catherine: OK.

Cath made her drink and then Gil's. When she was done she walked back over to him and handed him his drink. She picked Gil's shirt up and put it on.

Gil: That shirt looks better and better every time you wear it.

Catherine smiled and let out a little giggle.

Gil: Come here you

He got up and did a gentle tackle so they were back on the couch. She screamed and then started to laugh.

Gil: OH you like it rough

Catherine: DUH!

Gil: So I wasn't rough enough earlier

Catherine tilted her head back and had a smile on her face.

Catherine: Maybe

Gil: Well I'm gonna have to fix that right now, but you have to much clothing on.

Catherine: Have fun getting it off

Gil: OH I plan on it

Catherine: If you can catch me

Catherine took off running down the hall. Once he realized he had to chase her he took off after her. She was in their room and he was closing in on her and he backed her into a corner. He picked her up and put her against the wall.

Gil: Now where were we

Catherine: You were trying to get the shirt off

Gil: OH right

Gil started to take off the shirt and she put her head back because she could feel him harden in between her legs. When the shirt was off he repositioned himself for his entrance when the doorbell rang.

Gil: FUCK!!

Catherine: I'll get it.

Cath grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked to the door. She opened the door and it was Nick.

Catherine: Hi Nick. Ummm.......what are you doing here

Nick: Oh I was wondering if you and Gil wanted to go to the club or casino.

Catherine: Well ummmm.....we were kind of busy but I'll call you and let you know later.

Nick: OK

Catherine: Why didn't you call

Nick: I don't have a phone yet

Catherine: OH OK well talk to you later

Nick: Bye

Nick left and Cath closed the door. She walked back to where Gil was. He turned around to face her.

Gil: So who the hell was it

Catherine: It was Nick he wants us to go to the club or the casino tonight. I told him I'll call him

Gil: OK.

Catherine: Did you lose your happiness

Gil: She walked away

Catherine: Well it's back.

Gil picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to a wall and he was happy again. Cath threw her head back as he harden.

Gil: So how rough do you want it

Catherine: I don't give a shit just start

Gil: So your a little inpatient now

Catherine: Fuck yes I am

Gil: OK

When she wasn't expecting it he entered, but it wasn't long before the damn doorbell rang

Catherine: MOTHER FUCKER!!  
Gil put her down and she grabbed her robe once again and walked to the door. She answered it.

Catherine: Yes

Little girl: Hi we are selling girl scout cookies and was wondering if you would buy some

Catherine: I'm sorry I can't

Little girl: OK

The little girl left and Catherine closed the door once again. She walked back to Gil who was sitting down.

Catherine: Wanna try again

Gil: Yes I do

He stood up not caring about who was at the door. When Cath walked by him her hand brushed against his penis. He jumped and as soon as that robe was off he picked her up and put her against a wall. She wrapped her legs around him and he was fully loaded. He made his entrance and the phone rang. They ignored it. Catherine had rubes all down her back going up down on a wall for 3 hours.

Catherine: SHIT we have to be at work in an hour

Gil: FUCK!!

They scrambled to get ready and with 30 mins to spare they rushed to the truck and hopped in. Catherine drove as fast as she could ignoring the pain in her back. They reached the Lab with 5 mins to spare.

Catherine: Thank god.

Gil: I know

They walked in together but Cath had to go to the bosses office and get her badge. She walked in.


	22. At The Lab

**AT THE LAB**

Cath walked in to Mikes office (the boss)

**Mike:** Hey Catherine

**Catherine: ** Hey Mike

**Mike:** Well I have your badge and your starting out as a level 2 CSI since you volunteered up here for so many years you know a lot about what to do and what not to do.

**Catherine**: WOW Thanks Mike!!!

**Mike**: Anytime. Now go on and get to work

**Catherine:** Yes sir.

Catherine left. She walked down to the night shift area where Gil was waiting for her.

**Gil:** So how's your back

**Catherine:** Hurts

**Gil:** It was worth it though. My knees and legs hurt.

**Catherine**: I'm not going to say what all hurts on me

They whispered back and forth until the supervisor came in. When he came in he sat down and waited for everyone to gather around. When everybody did he started to speak not noticing Catherine.

**Supervisor:** Gil you and Amanda have a DB in the Valley Homes.

**Gil**: OK

He took the slip of paper and started to walk to his work car. Before he did he said Bye to Cath and Good Luck.

**Supervisor**: Mandy you are solo and you have a DB on Vegas Blvd.

**Mandy:** OK  
She left. The supervisor was getting up to leave when he saw Cath standing on the other side of the table.

**Supervisor:** Who are you?

**Catherine**: I'm Catherine Flynn your new CSI

**Supervisor: ** Well Catherine I'm Mr. Lash

**Catherine**: OK.

Cath shifted her weight cause of her back.

**Mr. Lash: ** Well Ms. Flynn what can I have you do

**Catherine:** Mr. Lash

**Mr. Lash**: Yes

**Catherine:** Can you call me Catherine and not Ms. Flynn

**Mr. Lash**: OK

**Catherine**: Thank you sir

**Mr. Lash**: So your a level 1

**Catherine:** No sir I'm a level 2. I volunteered here for years and I know what to do and what not to do so Mike put me as a level 2

**Mr. Lash:** OK well I don't have to do to much training then do I

**Catherine:** No sir you don't

**Mr. Lash**: Well just hang around till Gil gets back and He'll show somethings

**Catherine**: OK. Cath mumbled "you don't know the half f it"

**Mr. Lash:** Whats that

**Catherine**: Nothing sir

Mr. Lash walked away and Cath sat in on the sofa thinking "well maybe it will help my back out some"

Which it didn't so she laid down on her stomach. One of the lab techs came in for their brake and saw Catherine.

**Lab Tech**: Are you OK ma'am

**Catherine:** Yea just waiting for someone

**Lab Tech:** For whom

**Catherine**: Gil Grissom

**Lab Tech:** Well he as a girlfriend

**Catherine**: Actually we are engaged

**Lab Tech**: Your the Catherine

**Catherine**: Yea

**Lab Tech:** Aren't you suppose to be working here now

**Catherine**: Yea but Mr. Lash told me to wait for Gil so he can show me a few things.

**Lab Tech:** OH well I'm Charley

**Catherine**: Nice to meet you

Cath went to get up but with the pan her back she fell back onto her stomach.

**Charley:** Are you OK

**Catherine**: Yea my back is just sore. Thinking "along with a couple of other parts but he doesn't need to know"

**Charley:** OK well Grissom should be back in about an hour

**Catherine**: Thanks.

Cath laid on the couch and fell asleep. Gil was the first one back and he woke her up before anyone else came. He touched her back and she jumped in pain

**Catherine: ** DAMNIT GILBERT GRISSOM  
**Gil**: Oh I'm sorry baby I forgot. Hey I'm gonna introduce you to everyone even if it means one at a time as they come in.

**Catherine:** OK

**Gil**: Hey Mandy come here

**Mandy:** OK

**Gil: ** this is my fiancé Catherine

**Mandy:** Hi Catherine. I was wondering when I would meet you

**Catherine**: Really

**Mandy**: Yea Gil would sit in here on his brake looking depressed and when we asked it was always about you and how he worried about you being at The French Palace. Don't worry I started off stripping so I could get the schooling too.

**Catherine:** OH OK

**Mandy:** Well I have to call and check on everyone at home

**Gil**: OK see you in a few.

**Catherine:** Bye

**Gil**: Well everyone else is at a case right now so what do you want to do.

**Catherine**: Well I don't know Mr. Lash said you were going to show me somethings about the place

**Gil: ** You know everything around here

**Catherine:** OK well I don't know what is there to do here when you have nothing else to do

**Gil**: Well normally we aren't this slow but when we are we just hang out.

**Catherine:** well I have something in mind, but you don't have an office and my back is still raw

As she said that Amanda came in with another night shift CSI

**Amanda:** What why is your back raw ma'am

**Catherine**: I don't even know you and it's personal

**Amanda:** Well you told Grissom

**Catherine**: that's because

Gil cut her off

**Gil:** Amanda why do you have to be so nosy

**Amanda:** Well it's my job

**Gil:** I know that, but don't ask people you don't know about personal things.

**Amanda**: Well you don't know her

**Catherine**: Baby leave it

**Amanda:** WHAT BABY!

**Gil:** Yes this is my fiancé

**Amanda:** This is Catherine

**Catherine:** Yes I am Catherine. Now how many times will that be said

**Gil:** I don't know

**Amanda**: Well I am Amanda

**Catherine**: Hi

she said sharply.

**Gil:** Be nice Cath

**Catherine:** Fine

She said with an attitude

**Catherine:** I'm going to the restroom bugman

**Gil:** OK butterfly.

Cath left and Amanda's jaw was touching the floor. Amanda's eyes filled with tears and she took off running. Gil stood confused

**Gil:** What the hell did I do

**CSI:** She has had a crush on you since she started

**Gil**: OH

**CSI: ** Yea. So are you going to introduce me to Catherine

**Gil: ** Yes of course I will

Catherine came back and stood next to Gil. Gil wrapped his arm around her out of habit.

**Gil:** Cath this is Mark

**Mark:** Nice to finally meet you Catherine. He has told me so much about you and how your moods will shift without anyone noticing

**Catherine:** OH he did. Well it's true as you saw before I left, but as long as you don't piss me off then you'll be fine, but if I am pissed and you talk to me then I'll be a little snippy, but not as bad as I would be to the person who pissed me off.

**Mark**: OK so just don't piss you off and we'll be cool

**Catherine: ** Yep

Amanda came back with bloodshot eyes. Catherine gave her a nasty look. Amanda looked at them and saw Gil's arm around her waist.

**Amanda**: Gil may I speak with you alone.

Gil saw the spite in Catherine's eyes

**Gil:** I know what your going to tell me but it would have never happened me and Catherine have been together since 8th grade.

**Amanda**: oh

With pain in her voice

**Amanda**: Catherine I'm sorry I didn't mean to but into your conversation. Its just that your new and I didn't want to lose my chance with Grissom, but now I know I would never get a chance. Can we try and be friends

**Catherine:** I accept and I'm sure we will be friends after you get use to me being around Gil.

**Gil**: Amanda I wont forget you. I'll still talk to you and hangout with you. Hey we are going to have a big party at Cath's dad's do you guys want to come.

**Mark**: Sure I will

**Amanda:** Sure

A little happier

**Catherine:** Gil do you think they're ready to know who my dad is

**Gil**: Yea

**Catherine**: OK. It will be starting a half hour after shift so if you want you can follow us.

**Mark: ** Yea I think I'll follow

**Catherine:** OK. How bout you Amanda

**Amanda: ** OK I'll follow. What kind of party

**Catherine:** My dad is celebrating our engagement, graduation and my first night at work.

**Mark:** Sounds fun. Do we have to be dressed nice

**Catherine:** Decent it's not a black tie affair.

**Mark: ** OK so our change of clothes in our lockers will do

**Gil: ** Yea. Cath lets go pick your locker

**Catherine:** OK

Gil and Cath left to the locker room. Mark wrapped his arms around Amanda to comfort her. The duo reached the locker room

**Catherine:** Where is yours

**Gil:** In the back right corner

**Catherine**: Is the one next to it free

**Gil**: Yes it is

**Catherine: ** Well I pick that one

**Gil**: Well we have to mark yours. Let me see your purse

**Catherine: ** OK  
She handed him her purse and put inside the locker.

**Gil:** There

**Catherine**: So the next time I come into work I have to have a change of clothes

**Gil:** Yes

**Catherine**: OK

**Gil**: And your gonna have to change with out a door and we send the girls in to change and then we go in when the girls are done.

**Catherine**: OK well I'm use to that

**Gil**: True

**Catherine**: Can we do anything

**Gil**: nope not really. Trust me the next time your here you'll be on a case

**Catherine**: I know that's what the Mr. Lash told me.

**Gil:** OK. Well Mr. Lash will be retiring here in a couple of weeks so he is looking for his replacement.

**Catherine**: OK

**Gil:** Lets get out of here

**Catherine**: yea

They walked back to the break room and saw Mark and Amanda. Amanda was still in Marks embrace.

Gil and Cath walked in. Gil had his arm wrapped around Cath and Cath had her head laying on Gil's shoulder. Amanda looked up and saw them. She stopped crying and got out of Mark's embrace.

**Catherine**: Amanda can I talk to alone

**Amanda:** Yea

Catherine got up and walked towards the door.

**Catherine**: Come on

Amanda walked behind her. Cath slowed down her pace so she was at Amanda's side.

**Catherine:** How old are

**Amanda:** I'm 22

**Catherine**: How old is Mark

**Amanda**: He is 23

**Catherine:** I think he likes you

**Amanda:** you think. I thought all he was doing was comforting me

**Catherine**: He was but the look on his face said he was enjoying it.

**Amanda:** The look Gil had when you two walked in a few moments ago

**Catherine**: yes. Look I know you like Gil but I think you and Mark would look a lot cuter

**Amanda**: Well I always liked mark a little

**Catherine:** Well tonight ask him to dance or just talk to him.

**Amanda:** Why are you helping me

**Catherine**: Well I felt bad when I saw you crying and I know why you were so I just want to make you happy.

**Amanda**: OK.

**Amanda **smiled and in returned Cath smiled back.

**Catherine**: I'm gonna get Gil to take me, you and Mark out to dinner

**Amanda**: Are you sure

**Catherine:** yes I'm sure and I know he will take us

**Amanda**: OK, but where

**Catherine**: To a little diner my daughter loves

**Amanda**: You have a daughter

**Catherine**: Yes but at dinner you can ask me anything just not about my back cause that's really only between me and Gil

**Amanda**: OK

they walked back to the break room and Gil was talking to Mark about Amanda. When he saw Catherine he stopped. The two girls walked into the room.

**Catherine:** Hey Gil lets all four go to dinner

**Gil: ** Ummm....OK where

**Catherine**: The little diner Lindsey loves

**Gil**: OK

**Catherine:** We can all go in my truck

**Amanda**: OK with me

**Mark:** Yea that's fine

They all walked out to the parking lot.

**Mark:** Which truck is yours

**Catherine**: The one you can see over all

**Mark**: OH WOW  
**Catherine**: Yea

They walked to the truck. Gil opened the driver side door for Cath and gave her a leg up. Mark opened Amanda's door and helped her up. Gil went to his side and so did Mark.

**Catherine**: You all ready

**Mark**: Yep

**Catherine**: OK

Catherine started up the truck and headed for the little dinner. It was only a 10 minute drive.

**AT THE DINER**

They reached their destination and got out. They all walked in the door and was greeted

**Waitress**: Hey Catherine. Hey Gil. Where is Lindsey

**Catherine**: At her grandpa's for a little but and in an hour at her grandma's

**Waitress**: Oh. So what can I started you off with to drink

**Catherine**: Coke

**Waitress**: not the usual

**Catherine**: Can't drink when I'm on the clock

**Waitress**: How bout you Gil

**Gil:** Coke

**Waitress**: OK. How bout you ma'am

**Amanda**: Dr. Pepper

**Waitress**: OK how bout you sir

**Mark:** Root beer

**Waitress**: OK I'll be back in a few

The waitress left.

**Amanda**: So who is Lindsey

**Catherine**: Lindsey is my 8 year old daughter

**Amanda:** OH. Wait if you and Gil have been going out since 8th grade then isn't he the father

**Catherine**: Well if we would have met two weeks earlier I wouldn't have Lindsey

**Amanda:** You were 14 when you had her

**Catherine**: Yes it was a mistake but I love my little mistake to death.

**Amanda:** Did Gil know

**Gil**: Yes I did I knew the first day we met and went out

**Catherine**: Yep love at first site, but he told me he didn't care about my mistakes he loved me for my personality.

**Gil:** Still do to this day

**Mark**: WOW!

**Amanda:** Yea. So when did you two get engaged

**Catherine**: 4 hours before shift

**Amanda**: So how did you two celebrate

**Catherine**: We are at the party.

**Amanda**: OH.

**Waitress**: Here are y'alls drinks

**Catherine: ** Thanks

**waitress**: Are you ready to order

**Catherine**: yes

**Waitress**: OK Catherine what do you want. The usual

**Catherine**: Yea

**Waitress:** OK and Gil the usual

**Gil:** Yep

**Waitress**: You ma'am

**Amanda:** The special

**Waitress**: OK and you sir

**Mark:** Whatever Gil got

**Waitress**: OK I'll be back in a little bit to check you

She left.

**Catherine**: So Amanda where are you from

**Amanda**: Tennessee

**Catherine: ** WOW how did you end up here

**Amanda:** When I was in 7th grade me and my parents moved over here

**Catherine**: Oh wow I wouldn't have moved over here

**Amanda**: Well in middle school I always looked up to this one popular girl

**Catherine**: What middle school did you go to?

With hesitation in her voice.

**Amanda:** Las Vegas Middle school

**Catherine**: that's where I went.

**Amanda:** Really!

**Catherine**: Yea I was in 7th grade the same year as you.

**Amanda:** you know you kind of look like that popular girl

**Catherine**: it probably was me

He head hung

**Amanda**: Why do you say that

**Catherine**: Cause all my middle school and high school years I was the popular girl everyone wanted to be. I'm not proud of it though. The girls that looked up to me. Not you in particular but most of them would come up to me and say "oh my god I want to be you. You can get any guy you want." But I was ashamed of what I did the next year. When I met Gil I wasn't me I was bitch I was afraid to be me. Non of the people I hung out with cause I had no friends didn't know I love science and bugs and a lot of things. When Gil started to hang out at with me at my mom's place he saw the real me. I didn't know who my dad was till I told my teachers I was pregnant.

**Amanda**: I do remember a girl around school in 8th grade being pregnant and everyone would call her a slut or a whore

**Catherine**: That was me.

**Amanda: ** OH

**Catherine**: I wasn't happy about it at first, but after a little bit I started to love the idea of having a baby and now I'm glad I picked to have her and not do what my mom wanted me to do.

**Amanda**: WOW!

**Mark:** So Gil why didn't you bring Catherine to the lab every now and then

**Gil:** cause she was either working or taking care of Lindsey

**Mark:** what did you do before this

**Catherine:** Well for me to get the money for college I worked at The French Palace. Half of what I made went for college and the other half was food, and clothes.

**Gil**: half of my check was for college and to help buy things.

**Catherine**: at the time we lived with my dad and he wouldn't let us pay him rent

**Mark:** why

**Catherine**: cause you'll see tonight who he is

**Mark:** OK?

the waitress came back with our food. She handed out the food

**Waitress:** there you go and enjoy

**Catherine:** thank you

the waitress left.

**Catherine:** any other questions

**Amanda**: I have one but it's to personal

**Catherine: ** about my back

**Amanda:** yea

**Catherine:** I might tell you later when it's just me and you

**Amanda:** OK

they all ate. It wasn't a quiet one they chatted about a bunch of different things. When they all finished Gil paid and they left.

**BACK AT THE LAB**

Amanda went to the couch and laid down. While Mark was sitting in a chair and Gil was sitting on the counter top Catherine stood. When her knees couldn't take any more standing she hopped up on the counter top with Gil. Mandy came in and sat down.

**Mandy: ** hey everyone

**Everyone:** Hey Mandy

**Catherine:** Hey Amanda can you come with me to get my purse

**Amanda:** Yea

The two girls left.

**Mandy:** we will be leaving in about 30 minutes. I guess Amanda will be changing.

**Gil: ** When they get back you can go change

**Mandy:** OK

Gil sat thinking about Mark and Amanda's reaction when they see who Catherine's dad is. Mark was quiet and Mandy was reading a book called Redeeming Love.

**Gil:** Cath read that book she said it was really good

**Mandy:** it is but it's a chick book trust me

**IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

**Catherine:** OK Amanda you want to know why m back is raw

**Amanda:** YEA

**Catherine:** OK well after Gil asked me to marry him we went home and we celebrated if you know what I mean. We got a little buzzed and ended up on the wall

**Amanda:** OH!!! I understand

**Catherine**: yea

Amanda: Well I'm gonna change since we have 20 minute.

**Catherine**: OK

Amanda changed. They left back to the break room. When they got back Mandy went to the locker room to change.

**Gil:** When Mandy gets back Mark will go and get changed then when he is done we will go

**Catherine**: OK

**Amanda:** that sounds fine

Mandy came back and Mark got up and went to the locker room to change.

**Mandy:** well I'm gonna go a head and leave

**Gil**: OK see you in a few days.

**Mandy: ** OK Bye

**Everyone:** bye

Mark got back and they got up and left. Amanda got in her car and Mark got in his. Gil and Cath got into Cath's truck. When Cath pulled out so did Mark and Amanda. The drive was 30minutes cause of traffic. But they finally made it to Catherine's dad place. When Mark and Amanda got out Catherine and Gil walked up to them. They walked to the door and Cath pulled out her key and unlocked it. When it was unlocked they walked in.

**Catherine:** I'm gonna go change

**Gil**:OK

Cath went u stairs and told her dad he had to stay in there until she came and got him. She was done and she came down the stairs.

**Gil:** Alright I'm gonna change

**Catherine**: OK

Gil walked up the stairs and went into their room. When he was done he walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch with everyone else

**Catherine: ** I'm going to get my dad

**Gil:** OK

Cath went and got her dad. They walked down the stairs.

**Catherine**: Amanda and Mark this is my dad

**Mark:** YOUR DAD IS SAM BRAUN!

**Amanda: ** DAMN

**Catherine:** Yea. Dad you need to go and get ready you have 10 minutes till the party starts.

**Sam:** ok

Sam went up stairs to change. The maids were getting the food ready.


	23. planing

**LINDSEY B-DAY PARTY PLANNING**

Catherine's back was scabbing up so anytime she would move wrong the scab would rip a part. Even though her back hurt like hell she and Gil planned Lindsey's party like she wanted. She wanted a princess theme. So they picked out a Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty theme. Those two were her absolute favorite princesses. The party hats had one of them on it and the streamer was pink and blue. Then the cake was the easiest out of everything. It had the two princesses on it with the Sleeping Beauty Fairies on it in the corner. The hardest was picking out what should go on the wall and where it should go. They went to Party City to get everything they need.

**AT PARTY CITY**

They parked and walked in. Catherine went on the search of the princess things with Gil on her heels. She found the section she was looking for. Party City had wall pieces, hats, streamers, confetti, and party bags with things to go in them. Cath and Gil filled up their cart and went to the check out. Since it was all on sale it wasn't to much. They walked back to the truck loaded up the bags and headed for the store.

**STORE**

They reached the store and headed for the bakery. Catherine placed the order while Gil walked to the toy section. She ordered a 12" sheet cake with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty with the Fairies. It is to be picked up tomorrow at 11am. After the order was placed she went on the search for Gil. She found him in the toy section.

**Catherine:** You find something

**Gil: ** No I kind of need a womens opinion

**Catherine**: Well I'll help you pick out our gift

**Gil**: Thank you

**Catherine**: your welcome. She loves Barbie's

**Gil:** OK well lets pick one

**Catherine:** Ah there's the one she has been dieing to get

**Gil: ** OK

Gil grabbed the Barbie

**Gil:** here you go.

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Gil:** Hey when are her friends suppose to be at the house

**Catherine:** 12:30

**Gil:** OK we have time to set up

**Catherine**: Yep. Lets get out of here

**Gil**: Yea

they left to the casher. After paying for the toy they went to the truck and headed home. On the way home they about got into a front end wreck cause of an idiot who swung out in front of them and slammed on their breaks. Catherine slammed on her breaks and you could heard her breaks screech. The car behind her hit her back end and their hearts skipped a beat and about gave them a heart attack. When they move and could breath better they got out and checked on the other driver. The other driver was uncontentious and bleeding. Catherine called 911 while Gil tried to wake her up she was still breathing the whole time. When Cath got off the phone she ran back to her truck and got her and Gil some gloves. When she returned Gil was opening the door. Cath put her gloves and handed Gil his. When he put his on he help Catherine out. They shook her and checked her pulse which was slowing down every 2 minutes. The ambulance finally arrived and took over from there. They thanked them and left. The police stayed to take their statement.

**Police:** so ma'am what happened

**Catherine:** well me and Gil were heading home from shopping for our daughters birthday tomorrow when some idiot in a silver Volvo pulled out in front of us and slammed on their breaks. I didn't want to hit them so I slammed on mine and then all the sudden I felt the truck move forward a little I couldn't see the lady who's car hit me since my truck has an 8" lift and the tires give it another 3". When we realized what happened we got out checked her I called you guys and I went and grabbed some gloves from out field kits and tried to get her continuous. We checked her pulse very often and it was slowing every 2 minutes so we tried harder and harder then we saw and heard the sirens. When they came out we let them grab her and we got out of their way.

**Police:** field kits

**Catherine:** we are night shift CSIs at the Las Vegas Crime Lab

**Police:** OH OK. So I know your description is true and reliable

**Catherine: ** Yes sir and after living with my father I know better then to lie to anyone

**Police**: Who is your father

**Catherine**: Sam Braun

**Police:** OH OK I know for sure your telling the truth

**Catherine:** Yes

**Police:** Well thank you ma'am I hope you have a nice rest of day and tomorrow with your daughter

**Catherine:** Thank you sir and same to you

the police man left. Catherine and Gil left to the repair shop.

**AT THE REPAIR SHOP**

At their arrival the owner walked out. He walked up to them and shook their hands and looked at the truck. When he saw the back end he wasn't shocked at what little damage the truck had.

**Owner**: Ms. Flynn I'll say your repair will be an hour long and about $150

**Catherine:** OK how do you know me

**Owner:** I know your father and h brought your truck here to have the lift and tires put on.

**Catherine:** OH OK well I guess we can hang around for an hour. We have tons of bags inside cause our little girl's birthday is tomorrow so all her party stuff is in there.

**Owner:** OK well it will be safe.

**Catherine: ** OK

One of the workers drove the truck in the workshop while Catherine, Gil and the owner walked inside. Catherine and Gil sat down. Gil was comforting Catherine cause he heart was racing and her whole body was shacking. He was holding her in his lap and rocking her back and forth rubbing her back. She had her face buried into his shoulder and her arms around his neck. He put hit chin on top of her head.

**Gil:** It's OK butterfly it's all over now nothing bad is going to happen just calm down sweaty.

Shhhhhhhhhh.......

He kept going shhhhhhhhhhhh hoping it would calm her down a little. He started to bounce her a tad bit. She shook her head no she doesn't want to be bounced. He held her and rubbed her back the whole hour they were there. Her eyes were blood shot when the hour was up. Gil carried her to the truck and put her in the passenger side. He drove home and he put her in their room so she could calm down. He brought in the bags and put them on their room so Lindsey couldn't go through the bags or find the other gifts they got her. Catherine had her face in her pillow crying. It scared her so bad that she just cried. Gil climbed into the bed and held her. She turned onto her side were she was facing him. She had her face in his chest. He let her go so he could take his now soaked shirt off and pull the blankets up. Lindsey heard her mom crying and she came in.

**Lindsey:** Mommy

**Gil:** mommy can't talk right now

Lindsey walked over and she climbed up onto the the bed and kissed her mom on the top of her head

**Lindsey:** I love you mommy

**Catherine:** I love you too

(sobs in her voice)

Lindsey left and closed the door behind her. Catherine held Gil tight in fear of something was going to happen. Gil called one of his old buddies who is now a psychic. He told him she was crying nonstop and saying "something bad is going to happen don't leave me" his buddy said he was coming over. He was only about 30 minutes from their place. A half hour later the doorbell rang and Gil picked Catherine up and put her on the couch so he could answer the door.

**Gil**: Hey Ty

**Ty:** Hey Gil

**Gil: **come in come in

Ty walked in

**Gil**: Now the pretty lady on the couch crying is Catherine

**Ty**: my my she is pretty. Now Catherine why are you crying

**Catherine:** Something bad is going to happen

**Ty:** was she in a car wreck

**Gil: ** Yea about an hour and a half ago

**Ty:** well she is just having bad memorence of it and it is scaring her

**Gil:** Are you sure

**Ty**: Yea I get it all the time when people get in a wreck just the image of it scares them and they think negatively like something bad is going to happen

**Gil:** OK so she'll be fine

**Ty: ** Yea in a few days

**Gil:** OK that's good


	24. Lindsey's Party

**LINDSEY PARTY**

Catherine put everything from yesterday behind her so she could enjoy Lindsey's 9 birthday. She had about 15 to 20 friends there. All the parents stayed, chatted and had some drinks. Lindsey was running around having a blast. Cath walked over to check on them and Gil came up behind her and the habit of putting his arm around her waist. Cath jumped a little out of being startled and the little bit of pain that shot through her back.

**Gil:** Oh I'm so sorry butterfly

**Catherine:** It's OK it doesn't hurt that bad. You can keep your arm there

**Gil:** You sure I mean if it hurts I'll move my arm

**Catherine:** I'm sure

Lindsey looked at her parents and smiled before taking off running again.

**Catherine: ** Lindsey be careful

Cath turned around to go back to the party with adults. Gil was right behind her and when they came back another parent went to watch them.

**Mrs. Brooks: ** So Catherine when is your wedding

Catherine looked up at Gil and back at the woman

**Catherine: ** We haven't picked a day yet

**Mrs. Brooks:** OH

**Catherine:** yea we are still thinking of the date but everything else is ready but the day, time and place

**Mrs. Brooks:** Well if you need any help I'm just a phone call away

**Catherine:** OK.

**Catherine to Gil:** Why don't you go hang out with the guys

**Gil:** OK

Gil left and made himself a drink and hung out with the husbands.

**Mr. Brooks:** So Gil are you and Catherine married

**Gil:** No engaged

**Mr. Brooks: ** And you two have a kid wait how old are you too

**Gil: ** We are 22 and Lindsey is now 9

**Mr. Brooks**: So your not married, have a 9 year old and are only 22. That means Catherine had Lindsey when she was 14

**Gil:** Yes but when me and Catherine started dating at age 14 she was already two weeks pregnant

**Mr. Brooks:** So your with a slut

**Gil:** WHAT DID YOU CALL CATHERINE  
**Mr. Brooks:** I CALLED HER A SLUT AND DON"T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG MAN  
**Gil:** YOUR IN MY HOUSE I"LL RAISE MY VOICE IF I WANT. YOU DON'T CALL CATH A SLUT

**Mr. Brooks:** I'LL CALL HER WHAT I WANT

Catherine rushed over with Mrs. Brooks

**Catherine:** Calm down guys lets not ruin a 9 year olds birthday

**Mr. Brooks**: OH LOOK THE SLUT IS HERE TO RESCUE HER MAN WHORE  
**Mrs. Brooks:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU GO HOME NOW

**Catherine:** Come on Gil lets go check on Lindsey and the others

**Gil: ** fine

He said sharply

**Catherine: ** Better watch that ton

She said back to him sharply

**Gil:** I'm sorry sweetheart

They walked to watch the kids while Mrs. Brooks got her husband to leave. He finally did and Mrs. Brooks comes over.

**Mrs. Brooks: ** I'm so sorry Gil and Cath

**Catherine:** It's OK no one was hurt and the kids didn't hear thankfully

**Gil**: Yea it's OK I lost my temper when he called Cath a slut

**Mrs. Brooks**: I'm sorry he thinks he is better then everyone

**Catherine:** How do you live with that

**Mrs. Brooks:** Well he doesn't know I'm filing for divorce

**Catherine:** OH OK. We wont tell him.

**Mrs. Brooks:** OK thank you.

**Gil:** you think it's time for cake and ice cream

**Catherine:** Yea

They walked out into the kids section.

**Catherine:** HEY WHO'S READY FOR CAKE AND ICE CREAM!!!

**All the kids:** ME!!!!

**Catherine:** OK MEET ME AT THE TABLE

the kids ran to the table and Lindsey got a special seat. Cath and Gil walked in from the kitchen where the adults were. They followed them out and started singing

**Everyone**: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy Birthday to Lindsey Happy birthday to you.

Lindsey closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Catherine started cutting the cake and Gil would put the ice cream on the plates with a fork. When everyone else had a plate Cath cut her and Gil a piece and he would put some ice cream on it.

**Lindsey:** Mommy when are we doing presents.

**Catherine**: when everyone is done with their cake and ice cream

**Lindsey**: OK

Everyone finished their desert and Lindsey went to the living room to wait for her mom and dad to bring the presents. Catherine and Gil came in with a few of her gifts and then went back for the rest. She had a huge pile by her. Catherine came in with the last gift which was from her and Gil. Lindsey grabbed one and ripped it open like any 9 year old would. When she was done Cath snapped a picture of her and the gift. Most were toys, but grandma got her a new pair of clothing that Lindsey has been dieing to have. Lindsey screamed when she opened the gift from her parents. She took the picture and then ran up to her mom gave her a BIG huge and then ran to Gil and he picked her up and gave her a big as she returned it.

**Lindsey:** THANK YOU MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!  
**Catherine**: Your welcome sweaty

Gil put Linds down and she went back to her seat.

**Lindsey:** What can we do now mommy

**Catherine**: Do you want to go out in the backyard and play

**Lindsey:** YEA!!!!!!  
they have about 4-5 acres for the kids to play on and they have a bunch of toys for them to play with. Cath opened up the sliding glass door and let the kids out. She walked out there and Gil followed her out and stopped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her hair away form her neck with his head. He kissed her until she moved from being uncomfortable.

**Gil**: Did I hurt your back

**Catherine:** A little

**Gil:** I'm sorry baby

**Catherine:** Stop kissing me not with the kids around when we change

**Gil**: OK. Can I stay like this

**Catherine:** yea

Another parent came out.

**Parent:** Go on in I'll watch them

**Catherine:** OK thank you

Gil let her go long enough for them to get back inside with the other adults. He wrapped himself around her again and kissed her neck. She giggled and the other parents looked at them.

**Catherine:** Baby can you go and make me a sour apple

**Gil**: OK

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Gil**: welcome sweaty

the other parents went back to their conversation while they play around as a young couple should. Well that was until Mr. Brooks came over.

**Catherine:** I thought you left

She said sharply

**Mr. Brooks**: Better watch that ton of yours

**Catherine:** Bite me

**Mr. Brooks:** What ever. Can you two go and get a room cause your making us all sick

**Catherine:** This is our house

She said with a stern voice

**Mr. Brooks:** You know what slut you need to watch yourself. I said that your making us all sick

**Another Parent**: NO they aren't they are fine. They are being a couple you just don't know what being a couple is. Your so self absorbed

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Mr. Brooks:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB FUCKING SLUT.

**Catherine:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME FUCKER

**Mr. Brooks: ** I CALLED YOU A DUMB FUCKING SLUT

**Catherine:** YOU KNOW WHAT I AM A SLUT BUT I'M NOT DUMB. I AM A FUCKING CSI WHAT ARE YOU A GARBAGE COLLECTER

**Mr. Brooks:** NO I AM A HEALTH INSPECTOR AND HA YOU EMITTED IT

**Catherine**: WOW THAT DOESN'T NEED MUCH BRAINS. I HAVE A COLLEGE DEGREE IN FORENSIC SCEINCE AND I HAVE TO HELP FAMILIES OF MURDER VICTUMS GET SOME CLOSER AND YOU JUST GO AND CHECK BUSINESSES. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW

**Lindsey**: MOMMY

**Catherine:** crap. Yes sweetheart

**Lindsey:** You swore

**Catherine:** I know and I'll talk to you later why, but you go and have fun with your friends

**Lindsey:** OK!

Lindsey left and Catherine went to her and Gil's room.

**Gil: ** THANKS SO MUCH YOU DICK NOW GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW

Gil went after Catherine and the other parents looked at him in despite even his wife

**Mr. Brooks**: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

**Mrs. Brooks**: CAUSE I CAN'T STAND YOU

Mr. Brooks left and Mrs. Brooks fell onto the floor from being over whelmed. Gil was comforting Catherine who was crying. She can't stand when people call her dumb and when she says yes I am a slut it hurts cause in her eyes she thinks she is for having Lindsey at 14. Lindsey came in and asked an adult

**Lindsey:** Were is my mom and dad

**Parent:** They are in their room. They'll be out in a little bit and when they do I'll have them go and let you know

**Lindsey:** OK thank you

Lindsey went back outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In Cath and Gil's room**

Gil picked up Catherine and sat her on his lap. She cried into his chest.

Gil: it's OK calm down you need to be strong cause Lindsey will be wondering were we are.

Catherine: I know

Sobs strong on her voice

Cath started taking deep breaths and started to calm down. Gil held her close the whole time trying to help comfort her. She finally was calmed down so she went to the bathroom to get the red out of her face and her eyes. When it was hardly noticeable they left the room and back to the adult section.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back at the Party**

**Parent: ** hey Cath Gil. Lindsey was looking for you and I told her I would have you two go and get her so she knows

**Gil**: OK thanks

**Parent:** Your welcome

Cath and Gil switched with the parent outside and Lindsey came running up to them. They were sitting on the open porch furniture when she came running over. She jumped into Catherine's lap first and looked at her. She cocked her head to the side

**Catherine: ** What Lindsey?

**Lindsey:** Your eyes they look a little red

**Catherine: ** Oh when I was cleaning something up I got dust in my eyes and I had to go into the restroom and get it out.

**Lindsey:** And daddy helped

**Catherine: ** Yes he did

**Lindsey:** OK

she hugged her mom and jumped off and jumped into Gil's lap. She hugged him and jumped off.

**Lindsey:** I love you two. This party is really fun

**Catherine:** We love you too and we are glad your enjoying yourself.

Lindsey ran back out into the yard to play some more. Catherine looked at Gil and he looked back at her.

**Gil:** Yes

**Catherine: ** I have something to tell you

**Gil: **What

**Catherine**: you have to wait till we go inside and are away from kids

**Gil: ** Awwwww please now

**Catherine**: No

**Gil: ** Fine =(

he put his pout face on hoping it would make her change her mind, but it didn't work.

**Catherine:** Sorry baby but you have to wait

**Gil**: OK I don't mind

They looked back to the yard. When a little boy fell and started screaming. Catherine and Gil sprang up and ran to help him. Gil carried him to the porch and put him down.

**Catherine:** you guys go and play we'll fix him up

The kids took off and played. Catherine got the first aid kit from her field kit. She came running back. He landed on a sharp stick and it cut him deep. Catherine took out two pairs of gloves. They put them on. Catherine handed Gil some gauze and she grabbed some alcohol wipes and she cleaned up the blood on his leg and around the wound. She didn't want to put him in any more pain so she didn't clean the wound. Plus they were trying to stop the bleeding. Catherine had the door open.

**Catherine: ** Can someone call 911

**Mrs. Brooks: ** I will

While she called for an ambulance the little boys mother and father came out. They looked at Catherine and Gil wit despite. Catherine looked away from them to help Gil. She grabbed her some gauze so he could go throw away the ones he was using. She applied pressure the little boy was crying,but manged to speak.

**Little boy**: Thank you Lindsey's mom and dad

Catherine looked up and smiled

**Catherine:** we just want to make you feel better.

**Little boy**: I know. It wasn't your fault I was running around and I tripped. To what the kids say I landed on a pointy stick

**Catherine:** Yea. Now this is going to hurt some I have to clean the cut you got a lot of dirt in it.

**Little Boy:** OK.

He looked at Gil

**Little boy:** Lindsey dad thanks for caring me over here

**Gil**: Your welcome. I just didn't want you in to much pain.

The little boy smiled

**Catherine:** OK ready I'm gonna clean it

**Little boy**: OK

Hey clenched Gil's hand and his parents looked at them and Gil still saw despite in their eyes. He looked back at the boy.

**Gil: ** She's almost done just hang on

The little boy nodded.

**Catherine: ** I'm done

**little boy to his parents**: Mommy daddy they didn't hurt me they helped me. I fell while I was playing don't be mad at the people who are trying to help me.

**Boys mom**: We're not mad at them

**boy: ** thats not true I saw how you looked at them and I saw mad in them in both of you

**boys dad:** Sorry we didn't know what happened we thought they did something

**Boy:** NO they didn't

His parents looked at them and saw Catherine handing Gil more gauze and grabbing some more alcohol wipes to clean off the blood they was running down his leg and their eyes had gratitude in them.

**Boys mom**: Thank you

**Catherine:** Your welcome

The ambulance sirens were heard and one parent opened the front door and another opened the sliding glass door all the way. The ambulance arrived and they entered the house. They saw Catherine sitting outside on the ground with gloves on. They moved out there.

**Ambulance: ** Hey Catherine. Hey Gil

**Catherine**: Hey Mark

**Mark:** Hey little guy. Thanks you two for cleaning it and trying to stop the bleeding

**Gil:** Out of instinct from working as CSI

**Mark:** thanks. OK little guy we are going to strap you on this bed so you don't get hurt anymore

**Little Boy**: OK

They lifted him up and strapped him on.

**Catherine to his parents**: Hey can you call us and let us know how he is when you find out

**Boys mom**: Yea

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Boys Mom:** Well after we notice that you did nothing and were just helping we think you two should know how bad it is and that he'll be fine

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Gil:** Yea thank you

Catherine took off the blood covered gloves and threw them away and Gil did the same. Cath went back outside and cleaned up the blood and Gil came out and grabbed the chair cushions and stripped off the cover. He put those in the wash since it was fresh it would most likely wash out. Catherine finished outside and sat down. Gil sat next to her on the couch. Gil wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Catherine: ** Do you want to pick up the stick or do I

**Gil:** I will

Gil got up and found the stick. He picked it up and chucked it into the neighbors woods. He walked back to Catherine and sat down. He put his arm back around her and she laid her head back on his shoulder. She smiled as she watched Lindsey play with her friends. Gil looked down at her and kissed her on the top of the head. She looked up and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and returned to watching the kids. An hour later the party was over and Lindsey was passed out on the couch inside. Gil picked her up and put her in her bed. He came back out to help Catherine clean up, but he had something to ask before they started.

**I'm sorry it was a long chapter I do try and make them short for you guys so it's not to long to read but some of them I have to make them long. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please press the button and leave what you think for me pretty please I appreciate them.**

–

**Stephanie**


	25. Clean Up Fun

**Hey it's not as long as it looks it's a song chapter so most of it just songs I promise. Please R&R I appreciate them thank you.**

**THE CLEAN UP**

Gil walked into the living room with Catherine's favorite smile. Catherine looked up from picking up wrapping paper and smiled with his favorite smile that she only gives him.

**Catherine:** What?

**Gil:** So what were you going to tell me

**Catherine:** After we clean up

**Gil:** Why I wanna know now!

Sounding like Lindsey when they don't tell her something when she wants

**Catherine:** Sorry Lindsey

**Gil:** HEY!

**Catherine: ** Hey

**Gil: ** Stop toying with me

**Catherine: ** your the one acting like Lindsey

**Gil:** Well I wanna know

**Catherine:** Help me clean up

**Gil:** Fine

He bent down and started cleaning.

**Catherine:** Thank you

**Gil: ** your welcome. So I can I know now

**Catherine: ** We're not done.

**Gil**: grrrrrrrr

**Catherine: ** Don't grrrrrrr me

**Gil: ** Awwwwwww doesn't it turn you on

**Catherine:** Shut up Gil

Gil shut his mouth and cleaned up the living room while Cath cleaned the kitchen. He finished and came into the the kitchen to scare Catherine. Little did he know he would be the one to jump. He went to grab Catherine around the waist so he thought it was Cath. While her dummy was occupied with her other dummy she came up behind him and grabbed junior. He jumped about 10 feet in the air and she took off outside. When he caught his breath he ran after her. By the time he was outside she was in a tree.

**Gil:** Catherine where are you

Catherine giggled a little and he looked around

**Gil:** Catherine come on out you know I wont hurt you I'll just tickle you.

Catherine made her voice sound further then what it was.

**Catherine: ** you have to find me

Gil looked around not thinking to look up. Catherine giggled a little.

**Gil: ** I hear you but I don't see you and there is only field and trees.

Catherine climbed a little higher and above a branch covered in leaves. Gil heard the rustling, but thought it was a squirrel.

**Gil: ** come out baby

**Catherine:** look around

**Gil:** I am

**Catherine:** Are you sure

he looked up.

**Gil:** Hey you

**Catherine: ** Hey you

**Gil: ** You gonna come down

**Catherine:** Are you gonna tickle me

**Gil:** maybe

**Catherine:** Nope

**Gil:** Fine I'll come up

**Catherine: ** OK

He started climbing up and Catherine met him half way.

**Catherine:** Hey you

**Gil:** Hey you

**Catherine:** What do you want to do we finished cleaning I scared you half to death.

**Gil:** Ummmm......we can get down

**Catherine: ** And do what

**Gil: ** you said you'd tell me

**Catherine:** wanna have fun first

Gil got happy and Cath looked down.

**Catherine:** I take that as a yes

**Gil: ** Yes

**Catherine:** lets get down then

**Gil:** YES!!!! you wanna have fun out here and not wake Lindsey

**Catherine:** I was hoping you would ask

**Gil**: Well lets get down

**Catherine:** you need to move so I can

**Gil: ** OH OK

he climbed down and Cath was right behind him. He jumped down to turn and help his sweetheart out. When she was in his arms he laid her down in the high grass.

**Catherine: ** I want some music

**Gil:** that would wake Lindsey

**Catherine: ** I know. Well she is a wake see

**Gil:** OH

**Lindsey: ** Mommy daddy can I stay the night with Marget

**Catherine:** Yes sweaty. Do you need help

**Lindsey:** Yes

**Catherine:** I'll be right there.

**Gil:** I'll be waiting

**Catherine:** I'll have the radio

**Gil:** OK

Catherine walked up to the house to help Lindsey and get a radio. Gil laid in the grass with an erection. Lindsey finished packing and her ride was there within 25 minutes of Lindsey asking. When Lindsey got changed and walked out her friend was at the door. Catherine opened the door and Lindsey was behind her with her bag. Cath bent down and gave Lindsey a hug.

**Catherine: ** I love you

**Lindsey: ** I love you too mommy

**Catherine:** bye

**Lindsey:** Bye.

Catherine closed the door waited till they left and then she grabbed the radio and walked out. Gil heard the door close so he looked up.

**Gil: ** Do I have to come up

**Catherine:** A little bit

**Gil:** OK

He got up the best he could and got a little closer

**Gil:** This good

**Catherine:** Yea

**Gil: ** Good cause I can't move anymore

**Catherine:** OK

She turned on the radio one and the song that was on was Catherine's favorite song Cowgirls Don't Cry by Brooks and Dunn.

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
Then taught her to ride_

Catherine rushed over to Gil. She reached Gil and climbed on him

_She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times  
Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well_

**Gil:** Little excited

**Catherine:** Shut up and please me

**Gil: **Fine by me

_Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are going to show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry_

**Catherine:** Harder you know how I like it

She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart

**Gil: ** Is this hard enough

**Catherine:** Yes but not fast enough

**Gil:** DAMN

'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are gonna' show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry

**Catherine**: C'mon Gil you can do better

**Gil:** OH criticizing now

**Catherine:** Yea

Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying  
She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said

Catherine: Right there

Cowgirl don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl don't cry

By: Brooks and Dunn with a little bit of Reba McEntire

Catherine: took....you.....long...enough

Gil: well..we..can..finish....this

Catherine: DUH

The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello  
But never touched at all  
He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say  
Too much was on his mind  
I never really knew him  
And now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us took all he had

Then the days turned into years  
And the memories to black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life

The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought could never die  
S'been dead almost a year  
He was good at business  
But there was business left to do  
He never said he loved me  
Guess he thought I knew

By Reba McEntire

**Gil:** I'm not done are

**Catherine:** HELL.......NO

**Gil: **Good

Hey baby, won't you take a little ride with me.  
Have a look around,  
see what we can see.  
I've got the paddle,  
I've got the boat.  
Come on baby, I know she'll float.

(Chorus):  
We'll go rolling on the river of love,  
We'll go rolling on the river of love.

Drift away from all these city lights,  
might rock a little bit,  
so hold on tight.  
Let's get carried away with the gentle flow.  
Might get caught up in its undertow.

We'll go rolling on the river of love,  
Let's go rolling on the river of love.

I got a little ukulele, let me sing you a song.  
Got a stream of kisses about ten miles long.  
Dancing on the water in the moonlight beach.  
Sparkling down through the sea of dreams.

(Repeat Chorus Twice):

River of love, River of love, River of love.  
Rolling on the river of love,  
Let's go rolling, rolling on the river of love.  
Let's go rolling on the river of love.  
Rolling on the river of love.  
Rolling on the river of love.  
Let's go rolling, rolling on the river of love.

By: George Strait

**Gil: **Are you done

**Catherine: ** Not if your not

**Gil:** Good I can go for maybe 1-2 more songs

**Catherine:** Fine. While it's on commercial lets catch our breath

**Gil**: OK

two minutes later

_Good Time_

Work, work all week long  
Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn.  
Countin' the days till Friday night  
That's when all the conditions are right.  
For a good time  
I need a good time.

_Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time  
__  
I cashed my check, cleaned my truck  
Put on my hat, forgot about work_  
_Sun goin' down, head across town  
Pick up my baby and turn it around  
Good time,  
Aahh, I need a good time_

I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

_HEY!_

Pig in the ground, beer on ice  
Just like ole Hank taught us about  
Singin' along, Bocephus songs  
Rowdy friends all night long  
Good time  
Lord, we're having a good time,

Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time  
_  
Whew_

Heel toe dosey doe  
Scootin' our boots, swingin' doors  
B & D Kix and Dunn  
Honkin' tonk heaven, Double shotgun  
Good time,  
Lord, we're havin' a good time

Cause I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Shot of Tequila, beer on tap  
Sweet southern woman set on my lap  
G with an O, O with a D  
T with an I and an M and an E  
And a good time  
Shhheww, good time  
I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
_I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time_

_Ahh, turn it up now._

A Shot of Tequila.  
Beer on tap.  
A good looking woman.  
To set on my lap.

A G with an O, an O with a D  
A T with an I an M with an E  
That spells good time  
A good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

Twelve o'clock, two o'clock three o'clock four  
Five o'clock we know were that's gonna go  
Closing the door, shuttin' em down  
Head for that Waffle House way across town  
Good time  
Ohh, we're havin' a good time.  
Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, yea, a good time.

I need a good time.

Yea, a good time.

_By: Alan Jackson_

**Gil**: I'm out

**Catherine:** OK fine I know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow

**Gil:** Yep me too


	26. News

Just so you don't get confused. Lindsey didn't stay the night since her friends grandpa died so Cath had to get up at 3am to pick her up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gil woke up and watched his beau sleep. She moved as if she was uncomfortable so he moved his arm from around her waist. Her eyes flickered and then opened.

Gil: morning

Catherine: Morning. Why did you move your arm

Gil: well you moved like you were uncomfortable

Catherine: It wasn't your arm that was uncomfortable to me it was the soreness

Gil: Oh.

Cath got up and moved sleepily to the bathroom. Gil laid there waiting for her to come out. He heard he vomiting and he shot up like a bullet. She walked out and laid back down not noticing the concern on his face. With concern in his voice the whole time.

Gil: Cath you feeling OK

Catherine: yea I'm just tired

Gil: why were you vomiting

Catherine: didn't I tell you yesterday

Gil: No you stalled by saying we have to finish cleaning and then you ran up into a tree. After that we had sex.

Catherine: oh yea

Gil: yea so can I know why?

Catherine: well mister bugman you planted a seed in me

Gil: wait run that by me again.

Catherine: remember when my back became raw.

Gil: Yea

Catherine: Well mister bugman junior down there planted his seed into me

Gil: So I'm gonna me a dad!

Catherine nodded and fell into a slumber. Gil wrapped his arm around her waist with a smile on his face he fell into a slumber. The duo woke to Lindsey jumping onto the bed and tickling them. Catherine giggled and Gil groaned.

Catherine: OK Linds stop we're awake.

Lindsey: good cause it's 12

Catherine: OK we'll be out in a few.

Lindsey: OK

Lindsey left the couple alone. Cath stretched and shook Gil.

Catherine: C'mon it's noon wake up

Gil: Fine

Catherine got up and hit Gil in his leg as she rose out of the bed. Gil sat up quickly and looked over at her. She was in the door way. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him and continued down the hallway to the kitchen. Lindsey was in the living room when Cath walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. When her coffee was done she went into the living room to sit next to Lindsey and when she was on the sofa Lindsey climbed into her lap. Gil smelled coffee and he got out of bed to get him a cup. He poured himself a glass and turned around to lean up against the counter.

Catherine: there's room on the couch

Lindsey: Yea daddy

Gil moved on over to the couch so he could sit next to his favorite girls. Catherine looked at him and he nodded.

Catherine: Lindsey me and daddy have something to tell you

Lindsey: What

Cath looked over at Gil and nodded.

Catherine: well Lindsey in 9 months your gonna have a little bother or a sister

Lindsey: How

Catherine: ummmmmm.....well I'll tell you when your a little older.

Lindsey: you tell me that with everything

Catherine: well when a mommy and daddy really love each other they do something to have children.

Lindsey: What do they do

Catherine: Something you can't do until your a lot older.

Lindsey: What is it

Catherine: they call the stork to bring them a baby

Lindsey: And it takes 9 months

Catherine: well the stork brings the baby and places it in the mommy's tummy so the baby can form properly

Lindsey: OH OK. Well I'm gonna go in my room and play with my new Barbie

Catherine: OK

Lindsey left and when Cath heard her door shut she let out her breath not knowing she was holding it.

Gil: Nice save

Catherine: Yea thanks. You know you could have helped.

Gil: yea but it was funny to watch

Catherine: Wait till this baby comes. Since this one will have your flesh and blood.

Gil: I know.

Cath rose from her seat and got another cup of coffee. When she was done fixing her cup she walked back over to the couch and sat on Gil's lap. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked down at her tummy. He placed his hand on her still flat tummy and she placed hers on top of his.


	27. 4 months later

**4 MONTHS LATER**

After 4 months of vomiting and sleepless nights Catherine went to take a shower. Catherine walked into the living room after her shower and found Gil napping on the couch. She poured herself some water. When she finished in the kitchen she walked into the living room to walk Gil from his slumber. She stood behind his head and her belly was no long flat. Her belly was almost over his face completely. His eyes flickered open.

Catherine: afternoon

Gil: afternoon

Catherine: I have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes for the appointment

Gil: oh shit

Catherine: yea oh shit

Gil: give me 15 minutes

Catherine: OK hurry up

she said as he rushed up the stairs. 10 minutes later he was running down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and they ran out to the car. They jumped in and were gone. It takes them a while to get to the hospital but they did. Catherine and Gil have been on a leave so the last time the team saw her she wasn't showing. They walked into the hospital after parking the truck. The secretary saw she was here for a pregnancy thing. She took them to the room reserved for them. Cath sat on the bed and Gil sat in a chair next to her. 30 minutes later the doctor came in

Doctor: Hi Catherine and Gil

Catherine: Hi

Doctor: Follow me please

Catherine: OK. Come on Gil

Gil: I'm coming

They followed the doctor to the room. They reached the room they had to be in. Cath sat on the bed and Gil stood by her holding her hand.

Doctor: Catherine lift your shirt up just past your stomach

Catherine: OK

She pulled up her shirt and looked up at Gil only to be startled by the doctor putting cold gel on her. The doctor moved the screen so the could see. She moved the object till she finds the baby. When the doctor found it she smiled widely. She looked at the couple

Doctor: Mr. And Mrs. Grissom your gonna have twins

Catherine: What!!!

Gil fell to the floor. The doctor got up and helped Gil into a chair b Cath.

Catherine: Sooo what sex are they

Doctor: Hold on

The doctor went back to find th two babies again.

Doctor: I found them and it looks like a boy and a girl

Catherine smiled and Gil smiled but it was a nervous.

Catherine It's OK baby

as she spoke the doctor cleaned off the gel and when she finished Cath pulled her shirt back down. Cath and Gil got up and moved down the hall to the elevators hand and hand. In the elevator Gil had his arm around Cath's waist and she had her head on his shoulder. When they got out Catherine picked her head up and walked. They got into the car and drove home. The ride was quiet and it was pissing Cath off so she put on the radio, but on ever station that they listen to had a song that was on while they were making love and that made Gil tense up. So she turned it off and looked out the window. Gil placed his hand on top of Catherine's knee. She looked over at him and smiled as he drove. She place her hand on top of his and looked back out the window. They arrived at home and Catherine was the first to get out. She waits for him at the door and when he comes up to the door he puts his arms around her waist only to land on her expanded belly. He moved her hair off her neck and kissed her neck. She looked up and place her hands on top of Gil's. Lindsey wasn't home right now cause it was a school day. Cath and Gil stayed outside like that for a while. Then a neighbor came up to them while she was walking her dog and told them that they needed to go inside cause some little kids are home. They nodded and went in to the house. Cath went to the couch while Gil went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. He fixed Catherine a glass of water and himself a glass of soda. He walked back to the couch and handed Cath her drink. Gil placed his hand back on Catherine's tummy and she reacted by putting her head down and placing her hand on top of his. She had huge smile on as did Gil. She sat her glass down and laid her head on Gil's shoulder. About 5 minutes later he got up to get some water for himself and on the way back he turned the radio on. He got back to the couch and Catherine pulled her feet up and laid her head back on Gil's shoulder. Her hand on her belly Gil placed his hand on top of hers. The quiet didn't last long since Lindsey's school bus dropped her off. Lindsey dropped her bag on the floor by the door and ran to jump on her mom's lap. Cath looked at Gil and he nodded tell her to tell Lindsey.

Catherine: Sweetheart do your remember when I told you that you were going to have a brother or sister.

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine: Well your gonna have both.

Lindsey: I AM!!!!!!

Catherine: Yes sweetheart

Lindsey gave her mom a hug and then gave her dad a huge. Then she went and grabbed her bag to go and do some school work. Cath laid down placing her head on Gil's lap. He moved so she wasn't on his sensitive area. She drifted into a slumber so Gil picked her up and brought her up stairs and into their room. He laid next to her with her in his embrace. She snuggled closer into his chest.


	28. Awoken 4 Work

**AWOKEN**

Catherine was awoken at by her alarm that went off at 7:30. When she woke up she went into the bathroom to throw up whatever she ate. Gil woke up to the noise of he vomiting and got up. She finished her nightly thing and brushed her teeth. Gil opened the door to brush his teeth. They finished and got dressed for work. Cath had a hard time fitting into her clothes she use to wear to work, but she found a skirt that fit and a strapless shirt that covered her belly. When both were done they went to check on Lindsey to tell her by and give her a hug and kiss. They left Lindsey and saw Lily on the couch sleeping. Cath told her that they were heading to work and that Lindsey was still asleep. Lily nodded falling asleep again. Gil helped Catherine walk out to the truck since walking in heels was not easy anymore. He helped her up and closed her door. He went to the driver side and climbed in. He started the car and left. It was a 20 minute drive and it was a very quiet 20 minutes. They reached the lab and was there before everyone else so they could get Mike before he left. They walked in only to have all eyes on them. Hand and hand they walked to mikes office. Catherine knocked on the door.

Mike: Come in

Cath and Gil walked in.

Mike: hey it's my two favorite CSIs.

Catherine: hey Mike

Gil: hey

Mike: Wow did you pack some weight on while on leave

Catherine: Ummmm.....Mike Lindsey's party didn't cause this. It is two babies

Mike: what

Catherine: I'm pregnant. Man guys don't get things right away

Gil: no we don't

Catherine: hahaha

Mike: well um how long have you been hiding this

Catherine: 4 months

Mike: Well you know you can't do field work and you can't be around chemicals.

Catherine: I know

Mike: Gil I want you to be by her side at all time. I want you to be by her side because she is stubborned

Catherine: Hey!

Mike: Sorry but it is true

Catherine: I know

Gil: so I'm being paid to watch her

Mike: Yep

Gil: Cool.

Catherine: well I'm going to the break room

Mike: OK

Gil: I'm coming

Catherine: OK

they walked to the break room and sat down. Gil made her stay right there while he put their things in their lockers. She did stay as she didn't want to walk anymore. He returned to see her bending down.

Gil: what are you doing.

Catherine: Trying to get these heel off

Gil: Here I will take them off

Catherine: OK

He knelt down and took them off one shoe and someone was at the door frame.


	29. WHO?

**BREAK ROOM**

It was Nick Stokes from college. He smiled and Gil finished taking off Catherine's other sliver heel. Nick laughed.

Catherine: OH Hush.

Nick: What

Catherine: stop laughing at him

Nick: I'm sorry

Gil: there butterfly

Catherine: Thank you

Nick: So you two still work

Gil: yea

Nick: Well I'm glad I know someone that I work with

Catherine: You got hired!!!

Nick Yep yesterday but today is my first day

Catherine: Well it's our first day back

Nick: What

Catherine: A few weeks ago we took sometime off.

Nick: OH!

Gil: yea and when we left she had a flat tight stomach but not anymore

Nick: You said you would never get fat

Catherine: I'm not fat I have two living things inside me

Nick: What!

Catherine: Yea I'm gonna have twins

Nick: wow!!!boys or girls

Gil: Both

Nick: WOW!!! so how far a long are you

Catherine: 4 months

Nick: great!!

The rest of the team comes in.

Catherine: Hey everyone

Everyone: Hey Catherine

Gil: Hey

Everyone: Hey Gil

Amanda: Dang Catherine you put weight on

Catherine: Everyone so I don't have to say this over and over again. I am 4 months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl.

Everyone: awwwwwwwwww

Mark: So Gil aimed and fired at the right time

Amanda: baby shut up. Sorry guys

Catherine: It's OK

Gil: yea it was nothing.

The supervisor walked in and looked around

Supervisor: Welcome back Catherine and Gil. Now we welcome our new team mate Nick Stokes.

Nick: Hi

Supervisor: Catherine and Grissom you have a DB at one of th hotel casinos. Amanda and Mark you have a rape vic in Desert Palm.

Supervisor: Nick I want you to go with Catherine and Grissom.

Catherine was sitting on a chair and Gil was putting on her shoes.

Nick: OK

He walked over and stood by his old buds from college.

Catherine: Alright Nicky you can help Gil up

Nick: Fine

he helped Gil up from the ground and she got up herself being the stubborned women she was.

Gil: OK I'll drive

Catherine: I call shotgun

Nick: Damn

Catherine: Get use to it

Nick: Hahaha Cath

Cath smiled and walked hand and hand with Gil. Nick suddenly realized Cath and Gil were leaving. He ran to catch up with them.

Catherine: Took you long enough

Nick: Oh shut up Cath

Catherine: Make me

Gil: I'll take that offer

Catherine: Oh you will

Gil: Yep see

He kissed her and it shut her up really fast. They pulled apart and Cath was in a daze. They loaded into the truck.

Nick: Bout time

Catherine: Shut up

Nick: Make me

Catherine: You wish

Gil: OK you two. Catherine you need to be careful of what you say.

Catherine: I know cause I'm pregnant

Gil: That and cause your with me

Catherine: I know baby I'm just playing around

It was quiet most if the way till Cath couldn't take it anymore.

Catherine: So Nicky why did you pick L.V Crime Lab

Nick: Cause it was the only one hiring

Gil: Sure

Nick: And cause you two were there

Catherine: Thought so


	30. Crime Scene

_SORRY THESE TWO CHAPTERS TOOK SO LONG I WAS GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER_

**CRIME SCENE**

Gil: we're here

Catherine: Bout damn time I'm sick of sitting

Gil: it was only an hour drive

Catherine: And being pregnant it's hard to sit that long

Gil: OK. Well Nick you and I will go inside and collect evidence while Catherine gets statements.

Catherine: OK I'll start

Nick: OK. I'll meet you in there

Gil: OK. Cath come here

Catherine turns and stops

Catherine: yes

Gil: You know I love you.

Catherine: I know

Gil: And I know you don't want to get statements, but you can work with chemicals and I want you to be safe. So being out here with Jim will be the best thing for you

Catherine: I know it is and I love you too. Now get in there and help Nick

Gil: OK

Gil left to the inside and Catherine turned to start getting statements. Jim stayed the whole time watching Cath.

**INSIDE**

Nick: Wow this isn't as bad as it was in college

Gil: You get use to it

Doc R.: Well TOD is about 5 hours ago

Gil: Thanks Doc.

Doc: Anytime

The docs helper Stephen rolled the body on a stretcher.

Stephen: Hey New guy can you help me

Nick: Sure.

Gil: Stephen this is CSI Nick Stokes

Stephen: I'd shake but I don't think you would like it to much

Nick: I'm good.

Stephen and Nick walked the body to the van passing Catherine.

Catherine: Carrying a DB on your first day lucky you Nick.

Nick: Hush!

Catherine: OK whatever have fun

Nick: Oh I will

Catherine laughed a little returning to her "eyewitness" . Nick walked back inside.

Gil: Catherine mess with you

Nick: Of course it's like college all over. Well kind of.

Gil chuckled.

Gil: Well Nick you know how to bag evidence right

Nick: Yea

Gil: Well bag that over there

Nick: OK

Nick did as he was told and when he finished Gil sent him to bag the other evidence he laid out for him.

Nick: Do I get to swab or do something else

Gil: Nope I'm done with everything else. Just waiting on you

Catherine came in

Catherine: I'm done

Gil: We're waiting on Nick to finish bagging what I gave him

Catherine: OK

Nick: I'm done

Catherine: Now grab the bags and put them in the truck. Gil will help

Nick: OK

Catherine: Bug man grab those bags

Gil: OK

Catherine walked out to the truck and got in the front passenger seat. The guys came out and put the bags in. Gil got into the drivers seat and Nick got in the back seat.

Catherine: How did you like your first scene so far

Nick: Not what expected

Catherine: All new guys bag everything on their first scene

Nick: Oh really

Catherine: Yea when I started volunteering I did

Gil: Same here. Now Cath can you sit for another 25 minutes

Catherine: I guess

Gil: OK

Nick: Hahaha prego

Catherine: Nick!

She said sternly


	31. Strange time to ask

**CAR RIDE**

Nick: OK OK

Catherine went back to looking out the road. Gil put the radio on to get rid of the silence of uncomfortable.

**CRIME LAB**

They all got out, but the guys had to carry the bags.

Catherine: Being pregnant has its perks boys

Gil: Catherine

He said sternly

Catherine: OK I'll behave

Gil: Thank you sweetheart.

Catherine: Yep. Well I'll meet you two in the break room so you can update me on things

Gil: OK

They all met up in the break room and talked about the murder. It was time to go home and get rest by the time they finished. Gil drove and Cath slept. When they got home he carried Cath in and laid her in bed. He changed and brushed his teeth. When he came out Cath was changing.

Gil: Catherine I want to marry you before the twins are born

Catherine: Are you sure

Gil: Yea

Catherine: Well we can start planning for it


	32. Fast Planning

I thank Nonnie88 for helping me with this chapter. She helped me pick out colors, where, and when.

Thank you Nonnie88

**WEDDING PLANNING**

Catherine: OK well I wanna get married in a nice little church. NOT on the strip

Gil: OK. Can we have the party at your dads casino

Catherine: I'll ask

Gil: People to go

Catherine: Family

Gil: Of course

Catherine: People from the lab

Gil: Yea.

Catherine was looking around on the Internet looking for a good small church. She found on and called it up. Gil on the cell was calling family and friends. Catherine told the date which is to the church and Gil liked the date. He told everyone he called and Catherine was back on line looking for decorations.

Gil: What colors do you like

Catherine: I like burgundy and white

Gil: Sounds good to me

Catherine: Cool.

Gil: When do you want to go dress shopping

Catherine: Oh no no you can't go.

Gil: Why

Catherine: Cause it's bad luck for the groom to see his brides dress before the wedding.

Gil: OK what ever you say.

Catherine: Yep. Now what music do you want

Gil: Well how bout country and a little rock

Catherine: What songs.

Gil: You pick the country music.

Catherine: OK

Catherine was on word document typing up songs.

**SONGS**

_Taylor Swift: You Belong With Me_

_Brooks and Dunn Feat. Reba McEntire Cowgirls Don't Cry_

_Jason Aldean: She's Country_

_George Strait: troubadour _

_Trace Adkins: Hot Momma_

_Reba McEntire: Strange_

_Darius Rucker: Alright_

_Alan Jackson: Good Time_

_George Strait: Check Yes Or No_

_Alan Jackson: A Women's Love_

_Brad Paisley: Then_

_Miranda Lambert: Gunpowder and lead_

Catherine: OK Gil you pick the rock

Gil: You can help

Catherine: Fine. How bout Nickleback: Rockstar

Gil: Fine. You pick you know what I like

Catherine: OK. Well you can call the flower place and ask if she has white lilies

**SONGS**

_NickleBack: Rockstar_

_Evanescence: Bring Me To Life_

_Linkin Park: Bleed It Out_

_GreenDay: Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Catherine: Baby I can't think of many rock bands

Gil: Well pick out anything you like and the lady said yes she has white lilies

Catherine: OK Thank you

Gil: Welcome

Catherine: Well the music is done.

Gil: The place and date are set

Catherine: The after party will be at dad's new casino

Gil: Colors and flowers done

Catherine: Well all we have to do is get the outfits for us, the brides maids and the best man.

Gil: Well you can help with my part but I can't help you

Catherine: right

Gil: Well we have 1 month

Catherine: Lets go and find yours and whoever you pick as your best man's outfit

Gil: Ok

They leave for formal wear and bridal wear


	33. Shopping Day

**FORMAL SHOP**

They arrived at the shop to pick his and his best mans tux. Cath went up to the guy at the desk while Gil looked around.

Catherine: Hi

Man: Mi ma'am how can I help you

Catherine: Me and my fiancée are looking for him and a tux then later his best mans tux.

Man: Oh right this way

Catherine: baby this way

Gil: Oh coming

They followed the man to the back room

Man: These are our best tux

Catherine: our colors are burgundy and white

Man: Oh OK. Sir can you stand on the step

Gil: Sure

Catherine was looking around at the tuxes and found one that was perfect.

Catherine: how bout this one

Man: Oh Perfect. You just made m job a whole lot easier. Sir go and put this on

Gil: OK

Gil went into the dressing room to change. While he was changing Cath was looking at dresses.

Man: Do you need help

Catherine: Oh I'll be back with a friend to pick out my dress tomorrow while he picks his best man.

Man: Is your friend going to be your brides maid

Catherine: Yes sir.

Gil: OK do you want me back on the step

Man: Yes

They went back to Gil. It needed to be brought up a little in the legs, but the rest fit perfect.

Gil: So how do I look

Catherine: I think it looks great. How long will it take to get it back.

Man: I can have it back by tomorrow. I'll have to arrange things, but I can have it by tomorrow

Catherine: Great

Man: OK your done.

Gil: Finally

Catherine: Deal with it

Gil went into the dressing room and was back out in no time.

Gil: Were to next

Catherine: Bakery

Gil: OK

They left. The bakery was the store right next to the formal shop. They walked with an odd look from a guy. It was directed at Catherine. Catherine Held Grissom's arm tighter then normal. Gil kept her close not trusting the man talking to the baker.

Baker: How can I help you two

Gil: We need a wedding cake

Baker: Well here is our book of wedding cakes

Gil: Thank you sir

Strange man: Ma'am you look familiar

Catherine: I highly doubt you know me

Strange man: Did you work at a strip club

Catherine: That's not any of your business now is it

Man: well is your father a casino owner

Catherine: not any of your business

Gil: Leave her alone now will you

Man: Make me

Gil: Do you want to be arrested for harassment

Man: No

Gil: OK then leave her alone

Catherine: Come on baby lets go sit down and look.

Gil: OK

They found a table and put the book in front of them. They started looking and the guy came over. He saw Catherine's badge she put on so they could shop then go straight to work. Gil was wearing his too. This guy acted like he dropped something by accident. Cath and Gil payed no attention to him. When he bent down he looked up at her skirt. At first he was just going to look at her badge, but he saw that she was wearing a skirt. He pushed the pen further and looked up her skirt. She was wearing Gil's favorite skirt and thong. He liked what he saw. As he was moving back he looked at her badge. As he stood he said.

Man: I thought I knew you Catherine

Catherine: Leave me the fuck alone you sick fuck.

Man: Oh I like a women who talks like she is in control

Gil: Leave now or I'm gonna call the cops

Gil stood up and the man grabbed Catherine. She started struggling.


	34. The Struggle

**THE STRUGGLE **

then the man pulled her back into a back room. It wasn't easy with Gil fighting him, but he manged to get into the back room and locked the door.

Man: Now if you do as I say I wont hurt you, but you misbehave I'll hurt you in the worst way I can.

Catherine nodded.

Man: now be quiet and don't move.

Cath could only nod. When he looked around she looked at him from top to bottom. When she was scanning him again she saw the bulge in his pants. His eyes went down her body and stopped at he skirt. He put his hands up under her skirt and pulled down her thong. After they were off her skirt was next. Then her shirt and bra.

Man: Now stay quiet and behave.

Catherine nodded, but was thinking "bull shit I anit behaving." She thought of a plain and when she saw her moment she would put it into action. He had his clothing off. He pushed Catherine to the ground and got on top of her.

Man: Now you will do as I say

Catherine: OK sure.

When the man was about to enter her she kicked him so hard that he fell over. Catherine got up grabbed her clothes and unlocked the door.

Catherine: Gil

she screamed

Gil: I'm coming

Gil ran back to her. He looked on the ground and at her

Gil: Are you OK

Catherine: Yea I kicked him before he did anything. Are the cops coming.

Gil: Good. Yea they will be here in second.

Catherine started putting her clothes on. When she putting on her skirt the cops came in. Gil waved them back and they saw the naked man on the ground. Jim Brass was one to come. He heard it over the radio and decided I'm bored I don't have to be on duty till 8 pm. So he came out. He saw Catherine and Grissom in the back. Then when he got back there and saw the man he knew what happened.

Jim: You guys OK

Catherine: Yea we're fine Jim.

Jim: What happened

Catherine: We were looking for a cake and this guy said I looked familiar. We sat down looking at the cakes when he came over. He dropped a pen and he bent down to pick it up. He saw my badge and knew who I was from my stripping days. Gil told him to leave us alone or he is calling the cops. Well Gil stood up and he grabbed me. While he fought off Gil he manged to get me in here and lock the door. I behaved until I saw my moment and when I did I kicked as hard as I could. When he went down I go up grabbed my clothes and got Gil. While we waited for you guys to come I got dressed.

Jim: wow didn't think it was that way.

They took the man in custody and left Cath and Gil. Gil told the baker what cake they liked before they left.


	35. Nice evening

**AT HOME**

When they got home Catherine went to the kitchen and Gil went to see if anyone was home. Lindsey was at school and Lily who was at the house when they left. She did leave a note saying "Lindsey went to school and I had to go home to help your dad with something"

Gil: no one is here sweetheart

Catherine: Thats great

in her sluttish voice

Gil: oh I like the sound of that voice

Gil walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

Catherine: Are you thinking what I'm thinking

Gil: Yes, but I wanna wait till after the wedding.

Catherine: But

Gil: No buts

Catherine: Fine

Gil: How bout a nice dinner out

Catherine: OK but where do you want to go

Gil: how bout Nobhill

Catherine: I haven't been there before

Gil: It will be a first for the both of us

Catherine: Let me go change

Gil: I'm coming with

They hurried up the stairs and into their room. Cath changed into a red low cut dress with red heels. Gil put on his black slacks, Catherine's favorite button down shirt with a tie and his best shoes. When Catherine finished her make-up they walked down the stairs to only see Lindsey opening the door waving to her friend she was hangout out with. Lindsey turned around and saw her parents walking down the stairs dressed up.

Lindsey: We're you going

Catherine: Well we were going out to a fancy restaurant.

Lindsey: oh well I'm going to stay the night with Ashley so you two can go out to eat when I leave in about 30 minutes.

Catherine: OK. Do you want me to help you

Lindsey: No

Catherine: OK just yell for me if you do

Lindsey: I know

Lindsey ran up the stairs to her room to pack for th night. Gil and Cath went to the counter and sat down. Gil was staring at Catherine knowing she put on this dress to tease him since it is his favorite. Cath stared at him thinking the same thing. Lindsey came down the stairs with a bag in hand. She walked over to her parents and looked at them.

Lindsey: Mom dad I hope you two have nice night.

Catherine: We hope you have fun at Ashley's

Lindsey smiled and Catherine stood up. Lindsey gave Cath and Gil a hug then went to the couch and turned on the TV 15 minutes later the door bell rang. Cath got the door while Lindsey turned the TV off and got her bag. Ashley and her mom were at the door.

Ashley's mom: Wow Catherine your dressed up. You look very pretty

Catherine: Thank you

Lindsey came up to Cath's side. Catherine hugged Lindsey and kissed her on the forehead

Catherine: Your gonna have lipstick there now

Lindsey: Mom!!

Catherine: Sorry sweetheart

Lindsey: Bye mom. Bye dad see you tomorrow

Catherine: OK bye

Gil: Bye butterfly

Lindsey got into the car and they were gone. Gil stood up and walked over to Catherine. He walked her out to the truck and opened the door for her. He closed it and went to the driver side and got in.

Gil: You look wonderful

Catherine: You look very handsome

Gil blushed and started the truck up. They drove in silence both deep in thought. When they arrived Gil got out and opened the door or Cath. They reached the entrance the lady who opened the door and gave them both a nasty look of hate. Catherine didn't care, but Gil was still very cautious after what happened at the bakery. Gil went up to the host and she gave him a buzzer and said "it's a 15 minute wait". Gil walked back to Catherine and they went to the bar.

Bartender: What can I get you ma'am

Catherine: A sour apple

Bartender: And you sir

Gil: a beer

Bartender: OK

when he returned he handed them their drinks and Gil paid. As they went to sit down the buzzer went off. They walked up to the host and handed her the buzzer. She got two menus and silverware. She walked them to their table with a candle lite table. Catherine's jaw dropped since she didn't think they would get a table with candles. Gil smiled and pulled out her chair. Cath sat down and Gil went to his chair to sit.

Host: Your waitress tonight is Mary

The host left and Mary appeared

Mary: Hi my name s Mary and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you to drink.

Catherine: Well I'm almost done with this so another sour apple.

Mary: OK and you sir

Gil: another beer

Mary: OK I'll be back with your drinks.

Gil and Cath went on reading the menu. Catherine was getting the special and Gil couldn't decide so he was going to get the special too.

Mary: Here you go. Are you ready to order or do you need more time

Catherine: We're ready. I'll have the special

Mary: OK and you sir

Gil: Same

Mary: OK. I'll be back with your bread sticks.

She left and Gil stared at Catherine.

Gil: I know why you picked that dress

Catherine: And I know why you picked that shirt and tie.

Gil: I'm still going to stand by what I said earlier.

Catherine: and that is fine with me. I can handle two weeks without sex

Gil: Are you sure.

Catherine: Yea I've gone six months remember

Gil: Yea but you were bitchy then too

Catherine: I know but two weeks is nothing.

Gil: OK

they went on talking and eating. When they finished eating they went on a stroll of the strip. As they walked everyone stared. Most people are use to seeing them around a dead body. They have another hour till work and their work clothes and badges are in the truck so they can change when they get to the lab. They walked passed the French Palace and Catherine lowered her head. Gil put a finger under her chin and gently lifted it so he could look her in the eyes. When he did this they were no longer walking, they were stopped in front of the entrance. Catherine met Gil's loving gaze.

Gil: You don't do that anymore and we needed the money to raise Lindsey

Catherine: Yea but what happened to day because I use to dance here and that guy remembered me

Gil: He also was a sick freak

Catherine: Yea. Can we just go to the lab. We have 25 minutes to get there

Gil: yea come on

They go into the truck and left for the lab. They reached the lab and went to the locker room. Cath and Gil were changing when Cath noticed something.


	36. scary

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lindsey was at her friends waiting for her mom and dad to come pick her up. A knock on the door and Ashley's mom answered it.

Man: Hi I am friends with Catherine and she was caught up in a case.

Ashley's mom: OK. Lindsey!!

Lindsey: Coming. Who are you

Man: I'm friends with your mom.

Lindsey: I want my mom and dad

Man: They are stuck at work

Lindsey: OK

Lindsey followed this strange man and got into his car. When he got in he took off in the wrong direction.

Lindsey: I live the other way

Man: Your not going home. Just stay quiet

Lindsey: OK

worry in her voice.

They rode in silence. The man was thinking "well if I can't get in Catherine I'll get her daughter she can't fight back." Lindsey was holding back tears s she saw she was somewhere in the desert.

Man: Now stay right here

Lindsey nodded. The man from the bakery jumped out and walked over to her door. He opened it.

Man: Out

Lindsey got out and followed the man.

Man: Lay here

Lindsey did as told. Then he grabbed something to hold her down.  
Lindsey: What are you doing

fear in the little girls voice

Man: Shut up or I'll hurt you

Lindsey nodded. He had her held down and then he tore off her clothes then his. Lindsey had tears streaming down her face. He got on top of her and started to rape her. She cried in fear and pain. He raped her for an hour or two. She cried the whole time and when he finished he left her there. When he was gone she figured out how to get out of the hold of rocks on her wrist and ankles. She found her clothes and put them on.


	37. Lindsey

**LINDSEY**

Catherine and Grissom came up to Ashley's place to pick up Lindsey Catherine walked up to the door and knocked. Ashley's mom answered

Ashley's mom: Why are you here?

Catherine: Pick up Lindsey

Ashley's mom: Well she left with a man who said to be your friend

Catherine: Non of my friends knew she was here.

Ashley's mom: Well she's not here

Catherine went back to the truck and called Lindsey. Lindsey heard her phone and answered it.

Lindsey: Hello

fear and sobs in her voice

Catherine: Lindsey

Lindsey: MOMMY!!

Catherine: where are you

Lindsey: I'm in the desert somewhere

Catherine: You stay right there we will find you

Lindsey: OK mommy I'll be in this spot.

Catherine: OK I know where you are. I put a tracking thing on your phone.

Lindsey: OK love you

Catherine: Love you too

They hung up and Cath climbed in the truck.

Catherine: Gil go to the desert that way.

Gil: OK why

Catherine: Just go I'll you when to turn and stop.

Gil: OK

They drove straight into the desert.

Catherine: Turn right here

Gil did and they saw ahead of them Lindsey sitting there. She looked over and saw the familiar truck and tried to stand. Catherine jumped out and held her tight.

Catherine: Lindsey are you OK

Lindsey was crying still

Lindsey: No I can't put weight on my left wrist or my right ankle.

Catherine: OK

Gil finished opening up the truck and walked over.

Lindsey: Hey daddy

Gil: Hey butterfly. Do you want me to pick you up

Lindsey: Mommy.

Catherine: It's OK

Lindsey: I want you to carry me

Catherine: OK

Catherine picked her up and carried her to the truck. Gil walked at their side and Lindsey hid her face into Catherine's chest. She put her in the back seat but she wouldn't let go of Catherine so she had Lindsey sit in her lap.

Catherine: Lindsey what happened.

Lindsey: I don't remember much.

Catherine: What do you remember

Lindsey: I remember having my clothes being ripped off and rocks being put on my wrists and ankles. Then him taking off his clothes.

Catherine: Well at the hospital will have a rape test done and some X-Rays on your wrists and ankles.

Lindsey: OK

They arrived at the hospital and Catherine was carrying her while Gil signed them in.

Gil to nurse: ma'am

Nurse: Yes

Gil: Lindsey can't have a male doctor she wont let them near her

Nurse: OK I'll put that on her file. Just have her come in here.

Gil: OK thank you

Catherine carried her into the room and sat down with her in her lap. The nurse came in.

Nurse: Hi Lindsey how are you

Lindsey wouldn't say anything.

Nurse: well Lindsey I just need to take your temperature and blood pressure. Oh and have you answer a few questions.

Lindsey nodded

Catherine: It's OK sweetheart

Nurse: Now Lindsey how old are you

Lindsey: 14

nurse: When was your last period

Lindsey: Last month

Nurse: OK just go down the hall and to the left.

Catherine: OK

They left and Gil was behind them. Lindsey held onto Catherine for dear life seeing all the men around. They reached the area and was placed in a room as soon as they got there. Gil came in with them and when Lindsey saw him she held Catherine so tight she left a bruise.

Catherine: Lindsey that's your dad

Lindsey: held tighter

Catherine: Lindsey he wont hurt you he can't hurt a fly.

Gil: It's OK butterfly

When Lindsey heard him say butterfly she let go. The doctor came in and walked over to them.


	38. Lindsey's Trip

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

The doctor came in and it was a women doctor as promised.

Doctor: hi Lindsey I'm Dr. Katie

Lindsey: Hi

Dr. Katie: I'm gonna take you to a room to take a test and some X-Rays.

Lindsey: I know your gonna give me a rape test.

Dr. Katie: How did you know

Lindsey: my parents are CSI and have to get rape test from some victims.

Dr. Katie: OH. Well come with me

Lindsey: I can't walk

Dr. Katie: Heres a wheelchair

Lindsey: Thanks

Dr. Katie: Welcome

They went to a private room. Catherine and Grissom sat in the rm waiting for them to return. When they returned the doctor was uneasy.

Dr. Katie: Can you two some with me

Catherine and Grissom followed her outside. The door was shut so Lindsey couldn't hear.

Catherine: What

Dr. Katie: Well she has a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Oh and she was raped.

Catherine: was there any semen.

Dr. Katie: Yes and we weren't going to give it to you two until I told them that you two were CSI and can catch the guy.

Gil: Thank you

Dr. Katie: Your welcome and I'm gonna go get the cast stuff and be back to wrap her up.

Catherine: OK

Cath and Gil went into the room where Lindsey was.

Lindsey: I was raped wasn't I

Catherine: Yes sweetheart, but we have a chance o being able to catch him

Lindsey: And theres a chance I could be pregnant like you

Catherine: yea.

Lindsey: Am I still able to be in the wedding without a wheelchair

Catherine: If you don't want to be in the wheelchair and deal with the pain in your ankle then you can all it is is a sprain, but your wrist is broken.

Lindsey: OK

The doctor returned with most of the casting stuff.

Dr. Katie: Lindsey I'm sure your parents told you that your wrist was broken. I need to put a cast on it. What color do you want it.

Lindsey: Well do you have burgundy

Dr. Katie: Ummm....yes we do

Lindsey: Cool that means it would match the wedding mom.

Dr. Katie: You two aren't married

Gil: In two weeks we will

Dr. Katie: Congrats

Catherine: Thank you

The doctor wrapped up her wrist and gave Catherine the paperwork. While Catherine filled the paperwork out Gil picked up Lindsey and placed her on his lap.

Gil: So do you trust me.

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine finished the paperwork and they left. On the ride home Gil drove, Catherine was looking out the window and Lindsey was asleep. Back at home Gil carried Lindsey into the house so Catherine didn't have the stress of carrying her.


	39. Home Finally

**AT HOME FINALLY**

At home finally after a strange and stressful day. Lindsey was asleep when they got home and Catherine was about to pass out on the couch when Gil came back down the stairs from putting Lindsey in her room. Gil went to the couch and lifted her head and placed it in his lap.

Gil: Do you think she will be OK

Catherine: Yea. You all say that she is a mini me so I think she'll bounce back soon.

Gil: OK. Do you want to go in our bed

Catherine: I don't feel like moving

Gil: Well I'm not carrying you

Catherine: HEY!!!

Gil: It's cause your pregnant

Catherine: So

Gil: I'm not carrying you

Catherine: Fine I'll sleep on the couch

Gil: Fine I'll be on the floor

Catherine: Ha you'll be in our bed half way through the night

Gil: Will not

Catherine: Will to

Gil: I bet I wont

Catherine: How much you wanna wager

Gil: I love it when you get in on a bet

Catherine: my father does own tons of casinos here so what do expect

Gil: I know. I'll wager 50 bucks

Catherine: OK deal. You win I pay you 50 bucks and if I win you pay me 50.

Gil: Deal

they shook on it. Gil grabbed two pillows and two blankets. He handed Cath one of each and then made his spot on the wooded floor.

Catherine: Comfy

Gil: Oh hahaha real funny Cath

Catherine smirked and laid her head down. Gil rolled his eyes at her and she busted out laughing.

Gil: Hush Lindsey is asleep

Catherine: OK

She was still laughing but it was muffled by her mouth being shut. Gil rolled over and she stopped. Then they heard little foot steps on the stairs.

Catherine: Lindsey baby is that you

Lindsey: Yea

Catherine: Why are you up

Gil: Cause of you laughing

Catherine: Shut up it was funny

Lindsey: No it was dad when he closed the closet door

Catherine stuck her tongue out like a kid.  
Gil: Stop it

Catherine: Make me

Gil: There's a child

Lindsey: You two act like kids

Catherine: We know. Do you want me to put you to bed

Lindsey nodded

Gil: Don't laugh Catherine

Catherine: Shut up Gilbert

Gil: Make me

Catherine: Wait till I get back

Catherine put Lindsey to bed and closed her door quietly. She came down the stairs just as quiet. She looked at Gil and he chuckled a little. Catherine went over to him.

Catherine: You want me to shut you up still

Gil: Sure why not

Catherine got down and kissed him and when she broke away he was left in a daze. She returned to the couch and laid down. He laid his head down and fell asleep. Catherine woke up half way through the night and saw him gone. She looked around and then went into their room. There he was fast asleep. She crawled in next to him and whispered in his ear.

Catherine: You owe me 50 dollars

Gil: Damn you woke up

Catherine: Yep

She laid her head back and fell asleep. He did the same.


	40. Wedding

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I was on vacation for the weekend.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Two weeks later was the wedding. Everything was set up and Catherine was running around making sure everything was perfect. She was marrying the man she has been with since 8th grade. Gil was in his room practicing his vows and having issues with his bow tie. He had Lily come in and tie it for him. Catherine went into her room when it was close to the time everyone gets there. Catherine's dress was beautiful and it didn't show her belly. When it was time for her to come out everyone in the alter became quiet. Catherine began to walk down the aisle. All eyes are on here and Gil's eyes put the sparkle in hers. Sam walked her down to give her away and when they reached the end the priest speaks.

Priest: Are you giving her away to this man

Sam: Yes

Sam walks to Gil's side. Gil takes Catherine's arm and they walked up the few stairs and to where the priest stands. The priest goes on with his ceremony, but Catherine wasn't really paying attention until the end.

Priest: Gilbert Aurthur Grissom do you take Catherine Flynn as your lawful wedded wife

Gil: I do

Priest: Catherine Flynn do you take Gilbert Aurthur Grissom as you lawful wedded husband

Catherine: I do

Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride

They kissed and then everyone headed to the casino. Catherine danced with Sam and then with Gil. When they finished dancing everyone went up to their rooms at the casinos hotel. Gil and Cath had their things packed so after this they could go to Miami Florida for their honeymoon. They got a hotel suite on South Beach. It looks out over the beach with a balcony. They got the h honeymoon suite.

Back done at the reception everyone was in comfy clothes and having a great time. It was time to cut the cake. Catherine took her piece and shoved it in Gil's face. Gil put his down her shirt since she was in a low cut V neck shirt. Her eyes were as wide as a quarter and she was bent over. She was in shock, but she wasn't mad she was laughing her ass off. She took another bit of cake and went up behind him and hugged him. She put the cake down his pants.

Catherine: Now we are even

Gil: OK fine I give up

Catherine and Gil went up to change into their spare clothes just in case something like that would happened . When they came down everyone was who was old enough was getting a buzz.

Catherine: well we can't get drunk cause then they wont let us on the plane to night.

Gil: Yea but we can when we get there

Catherine: I can't any ways

Gil: Oh yea

Catherine: But on our first anniversary we can have fun and we wont have the kids around cause we wont be here.

Gil: But thats a year away

Catherine: So

They went off and had some fun. Lindsey was in a corner so Catherine got up and walked over to her.

Catherine: Whats wrong baby girl

Lindsey: I'm still a little scared from a couple of weeks ago

Catherine: I know you are, but I you can trust everyone here you know all them. See there's Nick, Warrick, and the CSIs you know all of them. Plus the family

Lindsey: I know mom.

Catherine: Come on go out and dance

Lindsey: um..OK

Catherine: You'll be fine I'm right over there

Lindsey went out to the dance floor and Catherine went back to the table. Nick asked Lindsey to dance and she did. Catherine and Gil were surrounded by people that didn't know she was pregnant. Lacy who is Catherine's aunt came over.

Lacy: You didn't tell me you were pregnant. Who's the daddy

Catherine: Lacy who do you think is the dad

Lacy: Well with you I don't know. You cheated on Eddie and got pregnant

Catherine: Well one Eddie cheated on me first and I never slept with the other guy. I got pregnant with Eddie's kid.

Lacy: Whatever

Lindsey was ride behind Lacy and heard all of it. Lindsey took off crying and when she did Catherine saw her. Catherine got up and went after her as fast as she could. Lindsey fell to her knees in a hallway. Catherine caught up with her.

Lindsey: Go Away!

Catherine: No. Now what is wrong sweetheart

Lindsey: I'm not Gil's real daughter.

Catherine: No, but he was there since I was 2 weeks pregnant with you and your real father says that your not his.

Lindsey: But my last name is Grissom

Catherine: Yes I know I picked to give you his last name instead of Flynn.

Lindsey: But I'm not his

Catherine: I know but he has been your dad since you were born. You may not be his blood but hr is your dad.

Lindsey: I thought father and dad were the same thing

Catherine: No. Father is the man who's blood runs through you but a dad is a man who cares and loves you. Any man can be a father but not all are dads.

Lindsey: So I can call him dad still

Catherine: Yes. He is glad that your his step daughter and to be the male figure in your life.

Lindsey: OK

Catherine: Come on lets go back to the party

Lindsey: Ok

They got up off the ground and walked back to the party. Lindsey went and got some cake while Catherine went back to her seat. About 3 hours later the party was over and everyone was back at home. Cath and Gil said bye to Lindsey, Lily and Sam.

Catherine: You behave for them

Lindsey: I will

They left to their plane and boarded. It was a long ride but they didn't mind. They were in first class and not many people were up there. It was a nice ride. They kissed and looked into each others gaze. Gil's lap. He placed his hand on her 6 month belly. He rubbed it as she slept and when she shift she woke. He blushed cause he knew why she woke up.

Catherine: Horny much

Gil: Sorry

Catherine: It's OK I had to get up any ways.

Pilot: Everyone buckle up we are about to land

Catherine sat up and buckled herself up and so did Gil.

Gil: Is it noticable

Catherine: Your commando of course it is

Gil: Great

Catherine: You'll be fine.

They landed.


	41. Honeymoon

**HONEYMOON**

At the hotel Catherine was laying down to go to sleep while Gil was putting things away.

Catherine: Come to bed. It's late here.

Gil: Let me change.

Catherine: OK.

Gil changed which is easy for him since he sleeps in nothing but boxers. Catherine was already in her P.J.

Catherine: Bout time you got in bed.

Gil: It's only midnight

Catherine: So later on today we will be busy

Gil: Oh will we

Catherine: Not that kind of busy

Gil: Awww

Catherine: Sorry I'm six months pregnant

Gil: I know

Gil kissed her and wrapped an arm around her waist so his hand would lay on top of her belly. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. At 8am Gil was awake and he went to go brush his teeth and fix his bed head. He walked out and Catherine was awake.

Gil: Your up early

Catherine: You left thats why

Gil: Oh well I can fix that

Gil walked over to her and got behind her and wrapped both hands around her resting his hands on her belly. He laid his head on her shoulder and rocked her back and forth. Catherine broke out of his embrace to brush her hair and teeth.

Catherine: So whats for breakfast

Gil: Lets go down stairs

they went down stairs to eat. On the menu it has specials for pregnant women. Gil ordered an omelet and Catherine got herself a fruit bowl. Catherine hung her head down and held her stomach.

Gil: You ok

Catherine: Yea just the baby kicked hard

Gil: Alright

Their food arrived.

Catherine: So what are we going to do to day

Gil: Beach, pool which ever you like

Catherine: How bout pool for the day and when it gets a little later the beach

Gil: Sounds good to me

They ate in silence other then the few breaths that Cath let out when the baby kicked. After breakfast they went to the room and changed. Catherine wore her bikini so her 6 month basket ball belly would be shown off. Gil wore his swim shorts since he's not into the speed o. They walked down to the pool and was stopped by a bunch of people asking "can I have an autograph". Catherine would look at them and say "I'm not a celebrity". They reached the pool and found a little table. They walked over to it, but another group got to it first. Gil wasn't to happy as he wanted a table to sit at.

Catherine: Come on baby we can sit on the chairs.

Gil: Fine

They found a couple of chairs and sat down. A couple came up to them.

Woman: Aww how far along are you

Catherine: 6 months

Woman: You don't look it

Catherine: Thank you

Man: see I told you

Woman: Hush

The couple left and Gil got up to get some water from the bar. While he was gone some man came up to her.

Man: Hey Bitch

Catherine: I don't even know you

Man: Yes you do. Remember 8th grade when I had sex with you

Catherine: Eddie

Man: Yep

Catherine: Go away

Eddie: No. I see you are pregnant again

Catherine: And married

Eddie: Who's kid is it

Catherine: My husband

Gil walked back over

Gil: Here

Catherine: Thank you Gil

Eddie: You married that kid you dated in 8th grade

Catherine: Eddie please leave I would like to enjoy mine and Gil's honeymoon

Eddie: No!

Gil: Come on Cath lets go

Catherine: Fine

Catherine and Gil walked down to the beach. They didn't know that Eddie was following them.

Catherine: Of all people to run into we run into that idiot

Gil: I know, but we will hang out o the beach and relax

Catherine: Yea.

She kissed him. They walked till they found a place to sit down. Eddie has been following them the whole time, but at a good distance. Gil laid out a towel for them and they sat down. Eddie walked back up.

Catherine: Why are you following us

Eddie: Payback

Catherine: For what. Your the one who said Lindsey's not your kid and that I cheated on you. When your the one who cheated on me.

Eddie: For throwing me out of your house !

Catherine: Your the one who wouldn't stop!

Eddie: You could have let me put my clothes on.!

Catherine: I didn't care.!

Eddie: All of your neighbors were outside!

Catherine: So!

Eddie: Now I'm gonna get you back

Catherine: How?

Gil: Eddie why are you trying to get her back for something that happened in 8th grade

Eddie: She deserves it, but she doesn't deserve another child.

Eddie rose his hand and was about to punch her in the womb, but a police officer saw what he was doing and came over.

Catherine: Thank god.

Police: What were you doing

Eddie: Nothing officer

Police: Ma'am what was he going to do.

Catherine: He was going to punch me in th womb.

Police: Going to hit a pregnant woman. We don't take that to kindly here

Catherine: He also was harassing us at the hotel pool then he followed us out here

Eddie: I hate you Catherine Flynn!

Catherine: Hate you too!

Police: Come on lets go to the station

Gil: Thank you officer

Police: Welcome.

The rest of their honeymoon was relaxing. They would hang out at the beach or the pool. They would go out to a nice restaurant for dinner and have breakfast at the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later they were on a plane home to Vegas.


	42. Home Sweet Home

**AIRPORT**

They got off the plane and walked out looking for Lindsey. Well more like waiting for Lindsey to come running to them. A crowed got in front of them so they moved out of it so their family could find them. Looking and looking to find non of them. Catherine couldn't stand anymore so she found a seat. Gil called cell phones to get nothing. Catherine was becoming worried cause Lindsey always answers her phone. Gil sat next to her hold her hand. An hour later a group of people who looked like the family came in, but it wasn't.

Catherine: Lets call a cab

Gil: No I don't trust cabs

Catherine: Well how are we going to get home

Gil: They'll be here

Catherine: fine. Be happy I'm not 8 or 9 months pregnant

Gil: I am.

They went back to silence for a little bit.

Catherine: I'm going to the shops

Gil: OK. Well I'm coming

Catherine: Fine

They walked to one shop and saw CSI merchandise. Catherine looked at Grissom and laughed. One worker came over to them.

Worker: Can I help you

Catherine and Grissom turned around and when they did they saw a very shocked worker.

Catherine: No

Worker: your Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom

Catherine: I'm now Catherine Grissom

Worker: Oh. Wow

Gil: Yea well we will get you if we need your help

Worker: Ok

he left. So Catherine went wondering around with Grissom on her heals.

Catherine: Can you give me some space

Gil: OK OK

Gil went and wondered the store. Catherine turned at the sound of her name, but saw no one. Gil walked back over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Catherine heard her name again.

Catherine: Did you hear my name

Gil: No. But I see where I'm gonna kiss you

Catherine: No Gil I'm serious

In the distance another voice came our and said Gil. Gil turned and looked around.

Gil: OK now this is pissing me off

Catherine: Me too.

Lindsey came running up to them.

Lindsey: Mom, Dad!!!!

Catherine: Hey sweetheart

Gil: Hey baby girl

Gil picked up Lindsey. They walked out of the store and then they rest of the family came out. Lily walked up and gave them both a big hug and then Sam gave them a hug.

Catherine: What took you guys so long

Sam: Lily

Lily: Sorry I didn't see the time

Catherine: Of course.

Gil: Lets go cause we have to go to work tonight

Sam: OK

They left for the 30 minute drive home. Lindsey was talking the whole way home about what she did and how much fun she had. When they got home Lindsey went and called her boyfriend, but Catherine and Gil didn't know she had one. Gil brought in the two suit cases while Catherine went and sat down on the couch.

Sam: So how was your guys honeymoon

Catherine: Well ummm....

Sam: What happened

Gil: We ran into Eddie

He said as he sat down next to Cath. Sam and Lily's faces were priceless though

Sam: Did he do anything to you

Catherine: He tried to hit me but a police officer came and stopped him before he could do anything.

Sam: Well thats good.

Catherine: Yea but other then that one time we had wonderful time.

Lily: Thats good to hear

Catherine: Well I'm gonna get some rest before work

Lily: OK honey

Gil: I'm gonna come with you

Sam: Yea you guys need it.

They went to bed while Sam and Lily made dinner. Lindsey was still on the phone with her boyfriend, so the guys at the lab know to call their cells since they have a teen daughter always on the phone. Catherine fell asleep in no time where as Gil couldn't sleep He tossed and turned waking Catherine.

Catherine looked over at him and watched him for a minute.

Catherine: Baby whats wrong

He wouldn't wake up so she grabbed his arm starling him awake. He looked at her catching the concern gaze.

Catherine: What's wrong

Gil: I don't know

Catherine: Your sweating and Breathing hard. What is going on

Concern in her voice.

Gil: I just couldn't sleep.

Catherine: OK

She rolled over and fell back asleep. Gil got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned he climbed in bed and wrapped his arm around Catherine.


	43. Happy Birthday

It is a few months later and it's Catherine's Birthday.

**WORK**

They reached the lab and no one was there. It was odd since they were 5 minutes late. So instead of thinking it through all the way they walked to Cath's office. As soon as the door was open water splashed all over them.

Catherine: I'm gonna guess Greg did this

Gil: Yep

Catherine screamed: Greg!!

But no sound. Actually no one was even walking around. Gil walked to the break room while Cath went to the Lab Rats area. No one was anywhere.

Catherine: Where the hell is everyone?

Gil: I don't know.

Catherine: Their cars are here so they are here somewhere.

Gil: That's true

Catherine: Come on this is our lab we know it better then anyone on the team.

Gil went walking around and as did Catherine. They checked restrooms, offices, DNA, Fingerprint, Trace. Everywhere you could think of they checked. Ecklie wasn't even around to chew them out about being 5 minutes late.

Catherine: Screw it I'm gonna go sit down.

Gil: I'll come with.

Catherine: They pop out of no where and scare us I can guarantee that I'll go into labor.

Gil: Well I hope they don't

Cath went to her office and sat down. They didn't turn the lights on either. Now the team didn't know Catherine was now 8 ½ months. They wanted to surprise her for her birthday and they didn't hear what she said. So as soon as Catherine sat down they popped out.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATHERINE!!!!!!!!!!

scaring her half to death and into labor.

Catherine: God damn it.

Gil: Honey you OK

Catherine: No! Damn it!

Gil was at her side and heard something spill. Well he thought someone dropped a cup of soda, but it wasn't soda. Catherine's water broke and he didn't notice.

Catherine: either call me an ambulance, take me to the hospital, or I'm having the baby here.

Gil: Oh Shit!

Gil called 9-1-1 and the others had a confused look on their faces.

Catherine: Hey! Hey! Whats to be confused about my water broke and I'm going into labor.

Brass: OH!!

Catherine: Y'all are so slow.

Greg opened the door when he heard the sirens. Gil was holding her hand as she had contractions. The paramedics came in and saw they were dealing with a women in labor. They put Catherine on the bed and strapped her in.

Catherine: Wait till I get back. I said that if they popped out I would go into labor. Your lucky you have to wait till I'm aloud back.

Gil: Catherine forget them right now.

Greg: Sorry Catherine

She was off to the hospital. On the way there her contractions got worse and closer together.


	44. Babies

**BABIES**

They arrived at the hospital. Catherine was rushed into paternity. She was in a room which seemed like forever. She wasn't fully dilated for about 8 hours.

Gil: Happy birthday baby

Catherine: Fun fun.

Gil: Well you'll be giving birth to our two kids.

Catherine: I know.

The doctor came in.

Doctor: Lets check the heart beat. Lift up your shirt.

Catherine did as told.

Doctor: Good heart beats. Now we need to see if your fully dilated

Catherine knew what to do.

Doctor: You have about 3 more hours, but it may change. I'll be back in a little it.

Catherine: OK.

Gil: Well you wont be giving birth on your birthday but the day after.

Catherine: I know

Catherine fell asleep and Gil was on his way to slumber when the doctor came in. It is 4 am now.

Doctor: Catherine I have to check everything.

Catherine: Alright

The doctor checked everything. Catherine is now fully dilated.

Doctor: Catherine your ready

Catherine: Hmmmmm...

Doctor: Your fully dilated

Catherine: OH!

Doctor: are you coming sir

Gil: Yea of course

Gil walked along her side.

They reached the delivery room. Gil got behind Catherine so she could lean on him and hold both of his hands. It was a long delivery in Catherine's mind, but they made it through. The twins were born at 5am and 5:10am. Catherine held Olivia and Gil held Jack. They got a new room all to themselves and the babies, but the twins had to be in the nursery for a little bit so Catherine and Gil could get some sleep. While they were asleep Catherine's parents came. Sam was happy Catherine was happy. She gave him his first grandkid and she gave him is first set of twin grandkids. His two sons (Catherine's half brothers) are married and one of them are going to be a dad soon. When she awoke she knew her parents were there, but not her half brothers and their wives. They haven't been able to see each other since Lindsey was born, but they did keep in touch. She had a huge smile when she saw them.

Nick: haven't seen you in years sis

Catherine: Same to you

Andrew: So how are you doing

Catherine: Pretty good. Be doing better if I know how they were

Nick: OH right. Catherine this is my wife Sofia

Andrew: This is my wife Rebeca.

Catherine: Nice to meet you two

Sofia: Nice to finally meet you. I have been wondering who he talked to all the time

Catherine: He could have hung up anytime he needed

Sofia: I know

Rebeca: Nice to meet you.

Catherine: So how have you guys been

Nick: Well I'm gonna be a dad in a few months

Catherine: Congrats!

Nick: Thanks

Andrew: We have been pretty good. Looking for a home here in Vegas

Catherine: You don't live in Vegas

Andrew: No we live in Reno

Catherine: Wow!

Rebeca: So when do you get out of here

Catherine: either tonight or tomorrow morning.

Rebeca: Well we'll be here till this weekend

Catherine: Cool!

Nick: Well happy birthday

Catherine: Thank you

Nick: Well we got to go, but call me when you get out and we'll come over

Catherine: OK

Andrew: We're going on house hunt call us when you get out and we'll come over too.

Catherine: Alright.

The two boys left and Gil woke up.

Catherine: Morning sleepy head

Gil: Morning

Sam: So you doing OK Gil

Gil: Yea

Sam: You sure

Gil: Yea

Lily: Don't listen to him

Gil: OK

Lily: So Catherine when the twins coming in and what names have you picked out

Catherine: Well they'll be coming soon, but one at a time for feeding. I picked Olivia and Gil picked Jack.

Lily: So you both got to pick him.

The nurse came in

Nurse: Can you all go outside, but the husband

Lily: OK. Come on Sam

They left so Catherine could feed Olivia. When Olivia finished it was Jack's turn. After they finished Sam and Lily came in. They stayed till they had to go to work. Gil and Catherine had the next two weeks off. The thing is though Catherine wont be out in the field much since she has to take care of the twins. Gil will be with her at all times watching her and his babies. He just can't wait till they can leave the hospital.


	45. Home

**OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

They finally get to leave the hospital. Gil had Catherine and the twins stay at the entrance while he got the truck. She waited in a wheelchair with the twins. He found the truck and got in. As he drove up to his wife and kids he saw a man. At the time he didn't know who it was. Gil got out and grabbed Jack while Catherine put Olivia in her car seat. Gil watched the man in the shadow. He looked back at his wife and she was waiting for him to hand her Jack. He handed her Jack and she buckled him in. While she did he wrapped his arms around he waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Cath leaned back into him when she was done. He let her go so he could help her up into her truck. When she was in he closed her door and went to his side. He looked back and the man was gone. He started the vehicle up and left. As they headed home the man Gil saw was in the car behind them trying to hit them. Catherine was oblivious to the man behind them until she looked in the mirror and saw him trying to hit them.

Catherine: pull over

Gil: Alright

He did and the man behind them did the same as them. Catherine jumped out with her gun in her pants. Gil followed her and being behind her he saw that she had her gun. The man came out with a shotgun. Gil pulled Catherine back and pulled her to the truck. He whispered to her.

Gil: Call the police.

Catherine: Fine

As she called 9-1-1 Gil walked up to the man with Cath's gun.

Gil: What do you want

Man: The women

He was still in the shadows so Gil couldn't get a good look at him. Cath finished on the phone and an officer passed when he got the call, so he turned around and pulled up in front of Catherine's truck. The officer came up and saw a women standing behind doors. He walked up to her and saw she was checking on two babies.

Officer: Ma'am you OK

Catherine: Yea, but I don't know bout my husband.

Officer: OK

The officer walked up to the two men. Gil didn't look back cause he didn't trust the man. When the officer reached them Gil relaxed a little.

Officer: whats going on here

Gil: He has been following us since the hospital and on the road he was trying to hit us. I have two new born babies in that truck.

Officer: Is that true sir

Man: Hell ya it is

Officer: Well I'm gonna have to write you a ticket for reckless driving.

Man: No your not

Catherine: Gil come here

Man: No you stay put. Catherine come here Now!!!!!

Catherine: How do you know me

Man: Just get your ass over here!

Catherine: No!

Man: Fine then

The man shot Gil in the leg. He fell to the ground and Catherine ran over to him. The police officer called over the radio

Officer: I need back up and an ambulance.

Catherine helped Gil up and over to the truck. The officer got in his car and pulled in between the two vehicles. Catherine grabbed some gauze she kept int the truck. While she was applying pressure to the wound the officer shot at the man. He shot back at them, but aiming for Catherine's leg. He missed every time though. The twins started crying and Catherine couldn't get to them. Gil was in agonizing pain. Back up and the ambulance arrived. Catherine went to the twins when they got there, but she could touch them since her hands were covered in blood. The paramedics got Gil in the ambulance and Catherine even though she is still sore from giving birth she jumped in disobeying doctors orders of not driving and followed the ambulance back to the hospital. She had a police officer follow her so she wouldn't get pulled over. She didn't get far when the man got in his car and started to chase after her. The officer that was behind her kept him from coming to close to the truck since her knew there was two new born babies are in there. She reached the hospital and she sat in the parking lot trying to think of how she is going to carry both babies. She saw a nurse walking in and called her over

Catherine: Ma'am can you help me out

Nurse: Sure. What do you need.

Catherine: I need help carrying the twins. I just had them last night and my husband was shot in the leg.

Nurse: Oh yes of course I'll help

Catherine: Thank you. We do have to hurry cause the man who shot my husband is trying to shoot me

Nurse: OK

Before Catherine could get out the nurse had Jack out. Catherine got Olivia and the nurse got the dipper bag. Catherine's hands still have blood on them, but she had to carry Olivia in. When she got in the nurse had Catherine follow her to the desk.

Nurse: What's your husbands name

Catherine: Gil Grissom

Nurse: Is Gil Grissom in

Front desk lady: Yes, but he can't see anyone just yet

Nurse: Thank you.

She turned to Catherine

Nurse: Ma'am come with me and will get you washed up

Catherine: OK

Cath at this time had tears falling down her cheek

Nurse: What's your name

Catherine: Catherine Grissom.

Nurse: OK. Well while your washing up I'll watch the the babies

Catherine: Thank you so much. I didn't mean to bother you

Nurse: Catherine you didn't bother me. I'm just glad you asked for help.

Catherine went into the restroom and washed her hands and face. The nurse looked for some clothes for Olivia since the ones she was wearing were covered in blood from Catherine's hands. She changed her outfit and was waiting for Catherine. She came out and saw she changed Olivia.

Catherine: You didn't have to change her outfit for me.

Nurse: I just want to help you out as much as possible

Catherine: Thank you.

Nurse: Well since you said that a man was trying to shoot you lets get you somewhere so he can't get to you.

Catherine nodded and picked up Olivia. The nurse grabbed Jack and she went and found a room that she could have till she could see Gil.

Nurse: I'll be right back. I'm gonna clock in and tell them that I have you in this room. Then I'll be back

Catherine: Thanks. OK

The nurse left and did what she said and added that she can't see anyone. When she came back Catherine was feeding Jack. (Olivia already ate) Cath had a few tears falling down her cheek.

Nurse: Catherine you OK

Catherine: Yea just worried.

Nurse: He'll be fine

Catherine: I know, but after being together since 8th grade any thing that happens to him thats bad I worry.

Nurse: Wow you two have been together since 8th grade

Catherine: Yea


	46. Gil

**GIL**

Gil was in the OR getting his leg fixed up. He lost a lot of blood so they are giving him a blood transfusion of his own blood that he donated just in case something bad happened. His leg had a huge gash in it but not all the way through and he was lucky it didn't hit any major arteries. They fixed his leg and stitched it up, but he still was getting the transfusion so he couldn't see anyone for a while. He knew Catherine was there, but he still worried that the mysterious man got her before she could get there. He was awake now and was restless. He was almost done with the transfusion so he will be able to move and shift positions, but not see anyone for another 2 hours. He buzzed his nurse since he didn't know he wasn't aloud to see anyone.

Nurse: yes Mr. Grissom

Gil: Is my wife here

Nurse: I don't know, but you can't see anyone for another 2 hours

Gil: Oh

His voice had the sound of hurt in it

Nurse: I'm sorry Mr. Grissom

The nurse left. Gil thought _"well if I can't see anyone, but nurses I mine as well go to sleep._" He fell asleep only to awake 30 minutes later to nurse walking in his room checking everything. Gil lifted his head just let it fall back. He was thinking again _"this is gonna be a long 2 hours"._ He closed his eyes again, but a nurse opened them and shined I light in them. All he could think was_ "I'm fine all I want is to see my wife and kids"_


	47. Catherine

**CATHERINE**

Catherine was done feeding Jack when she remembered that Lindsey and Lily don't know. She searched for her phone and found it. She called Lily's cell no answer then she called Lindsey's cell.

Lindsey: Hello

Catherine: Lindsey

Lindsey: Hey mom

Catherine: Lindsey your dad is in the hospital can you get grandma to drive you up here.

Lindsey: Grandma and grandpa left

Catherine: OK. Well I'll figure something out just call me if you leave or something bad happens

Lindsey: I will I promise. Please call me when you know something and can figure out a way to get me there

Catherine: I will sweetheart. Love you

Lindsey: Love you too bye

Catherine: Bye.

They hung up and the nurse that helped Catherine came in.

Nurse: You doing OK Catherine

Catherine: Still worried bout him and my oldest child

Nurse: Well you'll be able to see Gil in about an hour and 30 minutes. You have an older kid

Catherine: OK. Yea she is 14 and my parents left cause they knew we were coming home. So I'm trying to think of someone to pick her up and bring her.

Nurse: OK. Do you need anything to eat

Catherine: yea.

Nurse: Come on we will go to the café

Catherine: OK thank you

Catherine picked up Jack and the Nurse got Olivia. They walked to the elevators and took it down to the first floor so they could get some food. Catherine finally thought of someone to pick up Lindsey and bring Lindsey to her. Cath called Nick.

Nick: Stokes

Catherine: Nicky can you pick Lindsey up from my house and bring her to the hospital I'll be waiting for you two.

Nick: OK. I'll ask when I get there

Catherine: OK bye

Nick: Bye

they hung up and the nurse looked back at her.

Nurse: You found someone

Catherine: Yea.

The nurse ordered her something while Catherine called Lindsey

Lindsey: Hello

Catherine: Hey Lindsey I'm having Nick pick you up.

Lindsey: OK.

Catherine: I'll be waiting for you two

Lindsey: OK love you bye

Catherine: Love you too bye

they hung up and Catherine ordered her something to eat. When they got their food they went to pay and find a place to sit. After looking a few nurses looked up and saw their friends with Catherine and waved them over. They walked over and sat down. Olivia sat in the nurses lap and Jack sat on Cath's lap. The nurses chatted with each other and Catherine just ate in silence.

Nurse friend: So whats your name

Catherine: Catherine

Friend: Why are you so quiet Catherine

Catherine: I'm just waiting for my daughter to get here.

Friend: well who are these two

Catherine: this is my son Jack and thats his twin sister Olivia.

Friend: They are so cute when where they born

Catherine: Last night

Friends: awwww.....why are you still here

Catherine: On our way home my husband was shot

Friend: OH My God! Why aren't with him

Catherine: I can't see him for another hour and a half.

Friend: Oh

The table went silent but the nurses talked with each other. Catherine just ate quietly till she heard someone calling Mom. Catherine looked up and saw Nick and Lindsey

Catherine: Nicky Lindsey!

Lindsey: Mom

Nick: Catherine

the two rushed over to her. Lindsey hugged her mom tight and then Nick gave her a hug.

Catherine: Linds you hungry

Lindsey: yea

Catherine: Heres 20 dollars I want the change

Lindsey: OK

Lindsey went to get food and Nick grabbed Jack.

Nick: He is so cute Cath

Catherine: Thanks Nicky.

Nurse: When Lindsey is done do you want to go up and see if you guys can see Gil

Catherine: Yes ma'am

Nick found a chair and pulled it up to the table. He was playing with Jack and the nurse was playing with Olivia. Lindsey came over with her food.

Catherine: Linds you can sit on my lap

Lindsey: You sure

Catherine: Yes

Lindsey sat on her mom's lab and ate. While she ate Catherine played with Lindsey's hair. When sh finished the four of them got up. Catherine still had blood on her shirt but she didn't care. Lindsey and Nick noticed think it was hers

Lindsey: Mom what happened

Catherine: Nothing happened to me

Lindsey: You have blood on your shirt

Catherine: It's your dads.

Nick: OK. What happened to Gil

Catherine told them as they went to his floor. Lindsey had tears falling down her cheek, so Catherine stopped and grabbed Lindsey. The nurse and Nick stopped a ways a head so the two could be alone some what.

Catherine: Your dad will be fine sweetheart I promise

Lindsey nodded and wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck. Nick came over and grabbed Olivia from Catherine. When her other arm was free she wrapped it around Lindsey. She picked her up so she could cry on her shoulder.


	48. Gil's Room

**GIL'S ROOM**

Catherine was holding 14 year old Lindsey, Nick was holding Olivia and the nurse had Jack when they walked in. Cath put Lindsey down and took Jack so the nurse could go and do her job. Lindsey went to Nick and sat by him. Gil had his goofy smile when he saw his wife.

Gil: Hey baby

Catherine: Hey sweaty

Gil: Can I see Jack

Catherine: Sure

Catherine handed him Jack and Nick stood up and gave Catherine Olivia.

Nick: I got to go, but I'll see you at work Cath. Tonight we will only have Ray, me and you.

Catherine: What about Riley and Greg

Nick: Sick and family issues

Catherine: OK

Nick gave all of them a hug.

Nick: Catherine take good care of him

Catherine: I will

And with that Nick left. Lindsey went to the bathroom down the hall. Cath had tears running down her face.

Gil: Whats wrong

Catherine: I don't want to leave you tonight

Gil: I know but you have to.

Catherine: I know and I'll be back after I pick Lindsey up and shower after shift.

Gil: OK

Gil moved over some so his distraught bride could lay next to him. She put her face in the crock of his neck and sob quietly. Someone walked in the door.

**Who is it?**


	49. Who Is It

**WHO IS IT**

The door opened and the man walked over to the couple. It was Ecklie.

Catherine: What Ecklie

Ecklie: I just need to tell you that if your not in work that your fired

Catherine: I'll be there

Ecklie: Oh and Gil no matter what the doctor says you have to be at work as soon as your out of here.

Gil: You can talk to my doctor about that

Ecklie: I will

Catherine: Can you go please

Ecklie: I'm gonna go find your doctor

He walked out and ran into Lindsey

Ecklie: Watch it bitch!

Lindsey: Go to hell!

Ecklie: You have your mothers mouth

Lindsey: Go screw yourself

Ecklie: I'll see you in hell

Lindsey walked in and saw her mom looking at her with her mouth opened

Catherine: Lindsey

Lindsey: Sorry mom I didn't mean to curse

Catherine: I'll let it slide this time cause Ecklie is a dick.

Lindsey: Cool

Catherine was in Gil's bed and Lindsey was on the couch in there. Cath fell asleep and as did Lindsey. Gil on the other hand was watching his girls sleep and his babies. He smiled until he saw the time

Gil: Cath you have to wake up.

Catherine: I don't wanna

Gil: You have to be at work in an hour

Catherine: Oh shit!

Cath got up and grabbed Lindsey. Lindsey got Jack and Cath had Olivia. After a hug and a kiss to Gil they left. Cath had to drop Lindsey off at a friend's house and go home change then be at work with the twins. It hurt like hell and she shouldn't be working cause she just gave birth, but she had to keep her job, she was not going back to an Exotic Dancer.


	50. Her Night

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Later on that night Catherine was in her office with the twins. She was sore and didn't want to be anywhere, but with Gil. The team came in and saw her sitting behind her desk. Cath never shows when she is in pain or upset. Well when they walked in they saw both on her face and body language.

Nick: Cath you OK

Catherine sat up straight like she normally does

Catherine: Yea Nicky I'm fine

Nick: OK whatever you say boss lady

Catherine: Nick you and Ray have a DB in a club.

Ray: OK

Nick: I drive.

Ray left

Catherine: Yea Nicky

As she got up and grabbed her kit.

Nick: Your not working the field

Catherine: I have to or I loose my job and then I'm gonna have to go back to being an Exotic Dancer

Nick: What about the twins

Catherine: They have to go with me

Nick: What bout what the doctor said

Catherine: Ecklie didn't care. I know I'm sore I shouldn't be driving or working, but I have to.

Nick: Catherine Grissom

Catherine: Nick I have to I don't want to dance anymore.

Nick: Well why can't you and I go on a case

Catherine: Cause Ray can't be alone on a case and I'm not much of help

Nick: Please Cath I don't want you getting hurt and I know Gil doesn't

Catherine had a tear roll down her face.

Catherine: I know I know

Nick: I'll talk to Ecklie, but when he comes in you need to be like you were when me and Ray came in

Catherine: OK

Nick went to talk to Ecklie and Catherine went back to sit behind her desk like she was before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick: Ecklie

Ecklie: What!

Nick: I need to talk to you about making Catherine come into work tonight

Ecklie: She's not in the hospital so she can work

Nick: She just had twins. She is not aloud to work out in the field for two weeks. She is sore!

Ecklie: Well I don't care we need help

Nick: Well why don't you go out in the field and help us tonight. She's not even aloud to drive, but she did no matter how bad it hurt.

Ecklie: I think she is faking

Nick: Go see for yourself

Ecklie: Fine I will

The two of them walked to Cath's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked in and Catherine looked up. Pain in her voice.

Catherine: I'm just about to leave boss sorry it's taking me so long to get moving.

Ecklie: Are you OK Catherine

Catherine: ummmmm....

Ecklie: Tell the truth Catherine!

Catherine: No I'm not I hurt from having twins last night, I had to see Gil get shot and I can't drive without about hitting people!

Ecklie: Oh....well you can go back to Gil. I didn't know women get sore after giving birth and tell Gil come back when he is able to

Catherine: Thank you and I will.

Ecklie: Your welcome. Let me take your case Catherine

Catherine: Here

Ecklie left.

Nick: So

Catherine: Thank you Nicky. He has never been nice to me.

Nick: Your welcome

Catherine: Can you help me out

Nick: Yea I'll get Jack

Catherine: Thanks

They walked to the truck and Cath loaded the kids in their car seats. Nick gave her a hug.

Nick: Be careful and tell Gil I wish him well

Catherine: I will, but you have to be careful too. That will help him out a lot knowing his friend from college says that.

Cath gave him on last hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nick helped her in the truck and then she was off to the hospital since Linds is with her grandmom.


	51. Ride There

**RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL**

On the way to the hospital Catherine was having horrible pains in her stomach. She brushed it off and continued her way to the hospital. She was going 10mph slower the the speed limit so she was pulled over.

Officer: Ma'am you know that you were going 10 miles per hour slower then the speed limit

Catherine: Yes sir I know

Officer: I need your drivers license and registration

Catherine: Here you go

The officer went back to his car and looked her up. It told him she was a native Las Vegas person and she works at the crime lab. He walked back up to her and when he reached her she was checking on one of the twins. Her stomach was still killing her, but she just wanted to get to Gil.

Officer: Ma'am

Catherine turned back around in her seat.

Catherine: Yes

Officer: I need you to step outside to do a sobriety test

Catherine: why

Officer: Cause drunks go slower then the speed limit. About how fast you were going

Catherine: Fine

Cath got out and stood by her truck.

Officer: Walk in a straight line

Catherine: OK

she was holding her stomach while doing this.

Officer: Redo you can't hold your stomach

Catherine: Look my husband is I the hospital from a gun shot and my stomach is killing me

Officer: Doesn't matter

Catherine: Fine I already know what your gonna have me do. I work with you people every night that I work.

She redid her walk and then stopped. Olivia started crying and she couldn't get to her.

Catherine: I'm not aloud to drink I'm breast feeding

Officer: Doesn't stop most women

Catherine: I work with law enforcement why would I drive under the influence

Officer: Cause

Catherine: Come on can we finish this.

As she said that Brass was driving by and he stopped and turned around. He pulled up behind the other officer. He walked up to them.

Brass: Why did you get pulled over Cath

Officer: Hi Captain

Brass: Hi

Catherine: Cause I was driving 10 miles per hour under the speed limit, but he didn't even let me tell him why.

Brass: Well Cath why were you

Catherine: Cause my stomach hurts and I had a crying baby.

Brass: Where are you going

Catherine: To the hospital to check on Grissom

Brass: What happened

Catherine: He was shot in the leg with a shotgun

Brass: OH!

Officer: Your gonna let a drunk drive

Brass: She's not drunk I have seen her drunk and she refuses to drive drunk. Plus she is breast feeding.

Officer: OK whatever

Brass: Cath I'll go with you

Catherine: Thanks Jim.

They got into their vehicles and took off to the hospital.


	52. Thoughts

**GIL**

Gil laid in his room thinking. _Is she OK? Something doesn't feel right. Why did I let her go her doctor is going to pissed if she finds out she has been driving and working. Is she in the field? Is she doing paperwork? _ That was running through his mind since she left.. The nurse came in to check on him. She touched his leg and Gil jumped. He jumped from being startled from his thoughts and the pain that shot through him. She lifted the blanket up so the wound was showing.

Nurse: The doctor will be here to check it in about an hour. Till then I will come in and check on it.

Gil: OK

Nurse: and I am sorry I startled you

Gil: It's OK you got me out of my thoughts.

Nurse: I'll be back in about 20 minutes

Gil: Alright.

The nurse left and Gil went back to his thoughts. _Is Ecklie treating her bad? Did she make it there alright? Are the twins OK? Is she able to feed them without having Ecklie around? If she is out in the field who is watching the kids? Is she working alone? _These thoughts taunted him till the nurse came back in. She checked his leg and left to leave him with his thoughts.


	53. Cath's Dr Visit

**CATHERINE**

She was following Brass to the hospital, but it wasn't easy. He was speeding and her stomach was hurting so bad that she had a hard time driving and keeping up with him. Jack started crying cause he was hungry, but he had to wait till they got to the hospital. Brass slowed down some when he saw she was falling behind. He pulled up beside her and saw she wasn't doing well. He called her as he got back in front of her. She answers the phone

Brass: You OK Cath

Catherine: Not really

Brass: Well I'll slow it down some

Catherine: Thanks

Brass: Welcome. Hey we are about 15 minutes away can you handle that?

Catherine: Yea I can, but before we go in I have to feed Jack.

Brass: OK.

They hung up and kept on their way. Her thoughts were on Gil, the pain in her stomach and the twins. After 15 minutes they made it. Cath got out and about fell to her knees. Brass saw that and he rushed over to her. She got up and got Jack. As she fed Jack Brass went to the other side and got Olivia. He stayed on that side till she was done. When she was done she closed and locked the truck up only to fall to her knees. Brass came back to her side.

Brass: Stay right here I'm gonna get you some help.

Catherine: Fine

Brass was still holding Olivia when he walked in. He went up to the first nurse he could get to.

Brass: Ma'am I need your help

Nurse: Sure what is it

Brass: My friend is outside and she can't walk. She is here to see her husband and has stomach pains.

Nurse: OK let me get a wheelchair.

She got a wheelchair and went out to Catherine. The nurse saw her on her knees holding a baby in one hand and the other on the ground. The nurse got to her and got Jack. She handed Jack to Brass so she could help Catherine into the chair. Jim gave Catherine Olivia and went with the nurse and her inside. When they got inside the nurse had her placed into a room. She was laying in her bed with Jim by her side. The doctor came into her room.

Doctor: Hi Catherine. I am just gonna ask some questions

Catherine: OK

Doctor: When did you give birth last?

Catherine: two nights ago

Doctor: OK. Were you driving

Catherine: Had to so I could keep my job.

Doctor: What do you do for a living

Catherine: CSI

Doctor: How long has it been hurting

Catherine: Since I reached my office.

Doctor: OK

he walked over and was feeling her stomach.

Doctor: It's just from driving and working after having a baby.

Catherine: So it is worse since I had twins

Doctor: Just tale it easy and it will go away

Catherine: Fine can I go see my husband now.

Doctor: Sure whats his name

Catherine: Gilbert Grissom he is here for being shot in the leg.

Doctor: OH my other patient that I'm going to now

Catherine: Can I please see him

Doctor: Of course. Come on.

Brass helped her into the wheelchair and handed her Olivia again. The doctor pushed her to Gil's room.


	54. Made it

Sry it took so long 2 update I didn't have a computer with open office on it

**IN GIL'S ROOM**

Jim opened the door for the doctor and Catherine. Gil looked up at the sound of the door and saw Jim. He was confused till he saw his wife in a wheelchair and the doctor. As the doctor pushed her in she smiled.

Gil: What happened

Catherine: I'll tell you later

Gil: Catherine!

Jim: Hey Gil

Gil: Hey Brass

Doctor: So Mr. Grissom hows that leg of yours feeling

Gil: fine. Can I go home?

Doctor: No not just yet cause Catherine here can't drive and you can't

Gil: But

Jim: I could take them home and have a friend bring home Cath's truck

Catherine: He better not wreck my truck

Jim: he wouldn't

Doctor: Well when I come back I will have release papers for both of you

Gil: OK thank you

Doctor: Welcome

As soon as the doctor left Cath knew what question her husband had in mind

Gil: OK why are you getting papers, not able to drive and are in a wheelchair

Catherine: When I got to my offices I was having stomach pains. It got worse and then I got pulled over. The officer made me do a drunk driving test. While I was out there Brass saw me and he got me off the hook and gave me an escort. I was just having pains from working and driving after having twins.

Gil: Oh. OK

Catherine: Yep

Jim: Are you OK with someone else driving your truck

Catherine: I trust that you know he wont wreck my truck

Jim: OK well I'm gonna go and call him so he knows

Catherine: Alright

Jim left and Cath got into the bed with Gil carefully. The twins were in each others arms when Catherine fell asleep. Jim came back in about 5 minutes later to let them know that his bud would pick up the truck, but he found Catherine asleep so he just went and sat down in a chair. The doctor came back in finally after about 30 minutes which felt like forever! Gil filled out the papers for both of them and gave it back to the doctor. When he finished Jim woke Catherine up while a nurse helped Gil into the wheelchair.

Jim: Cath time to go

Catherine: What???

Jim: time to go home. I have Jack and Gil has Olivia.

Catherine: Oh OK. I'm coming

When Catherine had he balance back she took Jack from Jim so he could open doors and such things. Before they leave though Jim puts the car seats in his car. The drive home was very quiet since Cath was tired and Gil just didn't feel like talking, so Jim turned the radio on. They reached Catherine and Gil's house after dealing with Vegas traffic. Fun Fun!!....not

I'm gonna try and update soon its kind of hard but I will try plz R&R


	55. What A Wonderful Place

**HOME A WONDERFUL PLACE**

Cath fell asleep on the way home so Gil woke her up got out of the car with his crutches and opened up doors. Jim woke her completely and helped her carry the little ones in.

Jim: Hey my friend will be here soon with your truck

Catherine: OK thank you Jim for everything

Jim: It was nothing...I'll come by tomorrow

Catherine: OK.

Jim left and Catherine finished tucking in the twins and then went to help Gil get comfy. She walked in and he looked at her with **the look.**

Catherine: What

Gil: You know what

Catherine: Oh why I can't drive

Gil: Yes

Catherine: The doctor said that since I just had twins I shouldn't be driving and my stubbornness and Ecklie threatening to fire me I didn't rest so I got sharp pains

Gil: OK...now come and make me feel all better

Catherine: I can't not when your legs like this

Gil: Not that way just lay by me and let me hold you

Catherine: I know I was just messing with you

Gil: Sure you were

Catherine rolled her eyes and made her way into bed. The peace and quiet lasted all night for the 1st time since the twins were born.. The two slept wonderful.

DING DONG!!!

Catherine: Shit what time is it. 9Am who is at the door this early

She walked down stairs to the door.

Catherine: OH MY GOD!!!!!


	56. Surprise

Sorry for the past chapters with grammar and punctuation. I haven't gotten any glasses yet so it is hard for me to see what I am typing, but I try my best. If the grammar and punctuation bugs you then I'm sorry it's gonna be like that till I can get glasses, but I do hope you enjoy the story and ignore my imperfections. Thank you for reading though. I do appreciated all the reviews and the criticism. Just on bad days I don't take it well since this is my stress relief

**HOME**

Catherine: OH MY GOD!!

Lady: Hey

Catherine: I haven't seen you in years. How have you been Sophia

Sophia: I know. Nothing really.

Catherine: Come in please.

Sophia: Thank you. So what have you been up to since I left the lab.

Catherine: Me and Gil got married and had twins.

Sophia: I wish I could have gone, but being a whole country away it would have been hard.

Catherine: Where are you living now?

Sophia: I'm back in Vegas baby!

Catherine: Really!

Sophia: Yep.

Catherine: make yourself comfortable.

Sophia sat down on the couch. As Catherine was sitting down Gil walked out.

Gil: Baby who was at the door?

Catherine: Look up.

Gil: Sophia!

She jumped up and rushed over to Gil. Gil gave her a big hug and let her go. She sat back down and as well did Gil.

Gil: How long are you in Vegas?

Sophia: I'm back for good.

Gil: Really!

Sophia: Yea. I missed you guys and I wanted to come back.

Gil: Sweet.

Catherine: Hey baby can you get us some drinks.

Gil: Sure. What do you want?

Catherine: Dr. Pepper.

Sophia: Coke.

Gil: OK coming on up.

Catherine and Sophia: Thank you.

Gil: No problem.

Catherine: Oh in that case will you clean the house for me.

Gil: Ha nice try.

Catherine: I was only kidding. We will be doing that tomorrow.

Gil: Man!

Catherine: Sorry, but we have to.

Sophia: Ha ha Gil you still get stuck doing work.

Gil: I know and w have to go to work tonight.

Catherine: Oh yea I forgot we had to work tonight.

Sophia: Do you guys need another person.

Catherine: Yea we do since Warrick pasted away.

Sophia's smile faded when she heard the news.

Sophia: When did he go and how?

Cath looked over at Gil and then back to her.

Catherine: He pasted away last month from a gunshot by the under sheriff.

Sophia: Oh.

Gil: Here are your drinks.

Catherine: Thank you baby.

Sophia: Can you take me to his grave.

Gil: of course we will.

Sophia: Thank you.

Catherine: Your welcome.


	57. the visit

**HOME**

Catherine: Hang right here. Me and Gil are going to change out of our robes, then we will take you to Warrick's grave so you can say your final goodbye.

Sophia: OK. Thank you.

Catherine: Anything for friend.

Sophia smiled and watched the couple hurry up the stairs to change. While they changed Sophia looked around the house down stairs. She was in the hallway looking at pictures when they came down with the twins and Lindsey.

Lindsey: Hey Sophia!

Sophia: Hey Linds. Wow! Last time I saw you was when you were in 2nd grade.

Lindsey: Yea I'm in 9th grade now.

Sophia: Wow! I've been gone that long.

A shocking voice came from her.

Lindsey: Yep.

Catherine: Well lets get going.

Sophia: Yea.

**CEMETERY**

They all jumped in the truck and took off. Gil was driving, Sophia was in the middle up front, Catherine was in the passenger seat, while all the kids were in the back. Gil was a little nervous being that he was there when he died and now going and reliving the memory. Catherine was nervous because the two of them had been friends for a long time and knowing he is gone is one thing, but excepting it made it hard for her. Sophia was torn up by the fact that she wasn't there at his funeral or when he pasted. She wanted to say a final goodbye with some of her best friends. Lindsey was upset, Warrick was like family to her and she knows he is gone, but doesn't want to except it. The twins aren't old enough to know what is going on or even who Warrick is since he was gone before they were born. They reached the cemetery and pain filled the whole truck as they drove to the grave. Gil stopped the truck and everyone got out. Sophia walked over to the head stone with his name on it while Catherine and Gil got the twins. Lindsey went up with her and stood by her side. With flowers in their hand each placed them on top of his head stone. Sophia said her goodbye and then said a prayer. Tears were in everyones eye as they drove away. Catherine looked out the window to hide them the best she could. Sophia just looked at her hands without looking up. Gil held his back, but he did have tears in his eye. Lindsey didn't have to hide them since she was in the back seat.

**HOME AGAIN**

When they reached the house everyone got out and headed inside.

Sophia: Guys I'm gonna go home and finish unpacking.

Catherine nodded unable to speak.

Gil: come by the lab tonight.

Sophia nodded.

When Sophia left the family went inside to clam down. It has been a month since they were at that site last and it broke their hearts. They knew he was gone, but excepting it wasn't an option before. Now they have to. Gil and Cath went to put the little ones down for a nap while Lindsey tried to find a movie that would take their mines off Warrick's death. She found the movie that helped them the first time. Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events. This movie helps them because in the ending everything works out just find for the kids. Cath and Gil had just enough time to watch the movie before they had to start getting ready for work. Lindsey fell asleep in the middle of the movie. The day was long for her, so they thought she would fall asleep before the movie ended. At the end of the movie Gil carried Lindsey upstairs. Catherine went to start the shower while Gil put Lindsey in bed. When he came in he went to the shower to meet up with his wife. After their shower they got dressed and ready for work. On their way out they said bye to the kids and left the sitter the numbers.


	58. Why

WORK

At work the two where as happy as ever. They forgot the painful memory and had some big plans after work. Gil and Cath walked in hand and hand like always, but people looked at them like it was wrong. Cath looked back with a confused look on her face as did Gil. When they reached their office something was different. Gil opened the door for her and she walked in. He came in after her closing the door. Ecklie was there. When the light was turned on the couple about had a heart attack a pond seeing Ecklie.

Catherine: Got damn Ecklie you about gave me a heart attack.

Ecklie: Wasn't my intention.

Gil: what do you want. Shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes.

Ecklie: precisely.

Catherine: So?

Ecklie: I'm here because you two are no longer aloud here.

Catherine: What!

Ecklie: Your fired.

Gil: Why?

Ecklie: We just think it's the best thing for the lab.

Catherine: We have been here longer then anyone in this lab including you Ecklie. Actually I was suppose to have your job.

Ecklie: Doesn't matter.

Gil: What did we do?

Ecklie: lets see. Catherine is always on leave and your paperwork is never on time.

Catherine: We have three kids and they get sick. I have to take care of them and Gil is always hounded with paperwork.

Ecklie: Doesn't matter. Pack your things and go.

Catherine: Fine and you know what Ecklie.

Ecklie: What?

Catherine: Burn in hell!

Gil and Cath started packing there things as Ecklie left. Tears streamed down Catherine's face. Gil walked over to her and held her close. She stopped what she was doing and turned around. She hugged Gil as tight as she could.

Ecklie: Pack!

Catherine: Shut the hell up! We are packing your ass!

Ecklie rolled his eyes and left once more.

Gil: It's OK. Maybe your dad will let us work at one of his casinos.

Cath just nodded and went back to packing. Gil finished packing and started to help Catherine. They finished about an hour after being fired. Caring a box out Catherine hid her face with her hair and wouldn't look up from the floor. Nick and Sara just parked when they came out with some boxes. Catherine was in the bed of the truck putting boxes back there while Gil handed them to her. Nick rushed over to see what was going on. Sara took her sweet time not caring.

Nick: What's going on?

Catherine looked up and then back down. Not wanting them to see her crying.

Gil: Ecklie fired us.

He said as he handed Catherine a box. Gil helped Catherine out and they walked back to get more boxes. Nick walked in with Sara with a confused face. Greg came over to him.

Greg: Did you hear?

Nick: Yea, but I can't believe it. They've been here longer then anyone at this lab.

Greg: I know.

Greg left.

Nick: Sara I'll meet up with you in the break room.

Sara: OK

She walked over to the locker room while Nick headed for his former bosses office. He was almost there when he saw Catherine walking out with a box. He stopped and lifted her head.

Catherine: Leave me be.

She looked away and kept walking. Nick watched his best friend leave crying. Gil walked down and Nick stopped him.

Gil: I can't talk. I have to help Catherine.

He left. Nick went to the break room to find Sara and Ecklie. Catherine and Gil came in one last time to say goodbye. Everyone went to the break room.

Gil: Well as everyone probable knows me and Catherine were fired. We want to say bye and that we hope we see you around.

Catherine: Everyone, but Ecklie. Bye guys.

Gil: Bye.

The team got up and gave them a hug along with a tearful goodbye. After everyone said bye Catherine and Gil left.

Gil: Lets go talk to your dad.

Catherine: OK.


	59. At Sam's Casino

**SAM'S CASINO**

Catherine and Gil walked into the casino looking for Sam. He spotted his daughter with no problem as he walked up he noticed something was up.

Sam: What's going on?

Gil: Ecklie fired us.

Sam: Why?

Catherine: The studied baster wouldn't say.

Sam: Oh.

Gil: We were wondering if you had any jobs for us.

Sam: Well I wont be around much longer since I was shot. They say I have bout five more days till I die from lead poisoning.

Catherine: No!

Sam: Well I would like you two to run my casinos.

Catherine: Dad you can't go.

Sam: I'm sorry sweet heart.

Catherine lost it.

Sam: Will you guys run the casinos?

Gil: Of course we will. Thank you Sam.

Sam: No thank you. Now you two go home and relax. Come back tomorrow morning to start your new job.

Catherine nodded her head. When they got up Cath hugged her dad tight not wanting to let go. Sam gave Gil a hug.

Sam: Take care of my little girl and my grandkids.

Gil: I will.

Sam: Bye

Catherine and Gil: Bye.

They left for home. Today was a horrible day for the two.


	60. The Painful Shock

**WALKING THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR**

They opened the door to the babysitter and her boyfriend. Catherine and Gil's jaws hit the ground at the site they were looking at. Catherine got her composer first.

Catherine: What the hell do you think your doing in my house!

Babysitter: Um...this isn't what it looks like.

Catherine: Bull! Get your clothes on and leave!

Babysitter: You two were suppose to be at work!  
Catherine: Got fired, now leave!

Babysitter: Fine!

She and her boyfriend left. Catherine brought Gil back to Earth as she walked him in.

Gil: Well we mine as well get the couch out to the side of the road and get our stuff in.

Catherine: Yep.

They brought the couch to the side of the road and walked up to the truck. Cath jumped in the bed and handed Gil a box. They got all the boxes out before they brought them in one by one. Lindsey was in the living room when they came back in with some boxes.

Lindsey: Why aren't you at work?

Gil: Well Ecklie fired me and your mom, but grandpa is giving us the casinos.

Lindsey: Oh.

Gil: Go on up to bed, we will be there in a few minutes to say night.

Lindsey: OK.

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom while Catherine and Gil finished bringing in boxes.

Catherine: Well now I hope we don't win that Extreme Makeover show.

Gil: I know. Maybe we should have waited for a few more days.

Catherine: Yea.

Gil: Lets go say night to Lindsey.

Catherine: OK.

They went up to Lindsey's room to say night, but when they opened the door she was crying.

Catherine ran over to her along with Gil. She picked her up and put her on her lap.

Catherine: What's wrong sweaty?

Lindsey: A lot of things.

Catherine: Like what?

Lindsey: Something I don't want to say.

Catherine: Turn the light on Gil.

Gil went and turned the light on. When the lights were on you could see tons of bruises on her.

Catherine: What happened to you?

Lindsey: The man that was here. I wouldn't go to my room.

Catherine: Sweaty he is never coming back I promise.

Gil sat by her in shock. Catherine held her close and tight, not wanting to let go.

Gil: Linds.

She got closer to Catherine then she was at the sound of a mans voice.

Gil: Lindsey it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you.

Lindsey wouldn't look.

Catherine: Linds it's just Gil.

She carried her into her and Gil's bathroom.

Catherine: I'll be right out Gil.

Gil: OK.

She looked over Lindsey.

Catherine: Did her do anything else to you?

Lindsey: No. All he did was hit me a lot.

Catherine: Can I take you and have you looked at?

Lindsey nodded.

Catherine: OK lets go.

Catherine picked her up again and walked out the bathroom.

Catherine: Gil I'm taking her to get checked. You stay here with the twins.

Gil: OK.

She carried her down stairs and to the truck. When Cath got in Lindsey was buckled in. The ride to the hospital was very quiet. They reached the hospital after about 30 minutes of dealing with traffic.


	61. A OK

**HOSPITAL**

Catherine got out first and walked over to Lindsey's side to carry her in. Luckily the place wasn't as busy as it normally is. She walked up and got the paperwork. Thinking _YAY!!! paperwork like I didn't get enough before. _She found seats in the back for them. Lindsey was a little freaked out and was shaking. Cath finished all the papers and walked up to give them to the nurse. She went back to Lindsey to wait. It was about 15 minutes later that she was called to see the nurse so she could fill out some more papers and to give her the little bracelet. After that was finished they were sent directly to a room. Sitting in there for a little bit till a concealer came in to talk to Lindsey alone.

Man: Lindsey can I talk to you alone?

Lindsey shook her head.

Man: why not?

Lindsey: Cause I don't trust you.

Man: You can trust me.

Lindsey: I don't know that.

Man: Can I speak with out in the hallway ma'am?

Catherine: Sweaty I'll be right back.

Lindsey: Mommy!

Catherine: Nothing will happen and if something does, I can handle it.

Lindsey: OK.

Catherine: I'll be right back.

Lindsey nods. Catherine walks out with this strange man.

Catherine: Who are you?

Man: I'm the hospital concealer.

Catherine: Well I know she wont speak to you.

Man: Why is this?  
Catherine: Cause she doesn't trust men. It took her along time to trust my husband.

Man: Why?

Catherine: Look this isn't about me and I don't have to tell you about my life.

Man: Do you trust men?

Catherine: That's my business not yours.

Man: OK whatever you say, but your hostility gives me the feeling you don't trust men.

Catherine: I don't believe in concealing.

Man: OK.

The man left and Catherine went back into the room.

Lindsey: Mommy who was that?

Catherine: The hospital concealer.

Lindsey: Oh.

The doctor came in.

Dr. : Hi Lindsey my name is Dr. Jesse, but you can call me Jessica. So what happened?

Lindsey: The babysitters boyfriend came over and I wouldn't go to my room, so he beat me.

Jessica: Wow! Why did he do that?

Lindsey: He wanted to have sex with his girlfriend.

Jessica: Oh. So ma'am did you know this was going on?

Catherine: Call me Catherine please and No I didn't. Me and my husband came home from the lab after being fired and saw the babysitter we had for the twins having sex with this guy.

Jessica: I see. So Lindsey is this the first time he has touched you?

Lindsey: Yea.

Jessica: Catherine you said the babysitter was for the twins.

Catherine: Yes. Lindsey is 15 years old and doesn't need one. Sometimes she will watch them, but tonight she was going to a party, so I got the babysitter.

Jessica: Oh OK. Well Lindsey where did he hit you?

Lindsey: Everywhere.

Jessica: Well I need to run some test make sure he didn't brake any of her bones.

Catherine: OK.

Jessica: Come with me Lindsey.

Lindsey nods and gets up to follow.

Catherine: I'll be here when you get back.

Lindsey's face got a little smile on it after Cath said that. Jessica was taking her to the X-Ray room.

Jessica: OK lay here and be as still as you possibly can.

Lindsey: Alright.

Jessica: 1,2,3.....OK your done you can go back to your mom.

Lindsey nods and walks out. The concealer was out there waiting for her.

Man: Lindsey can I talk to you?

Lindsey: No!

Man: Come on you need to talk to someone.

Lindsey: That's what my mom and dad are for!

Man: Don't you mean step-dad?

Lindsey: He is more of a dad then my father, now leave me alone!

Man: Fine.

She walked into the room to see her mom in there on the phone with Gil. The man followed her to her room and watched. Lindsey left the door open not knowing he was watching.

Catherine: Gil wants to talk to you.

Lindsey: OK._ Hey daddy._

Gil: _ How are you sweaty?_

Lindsey:_ I just got back from my X-Ray, but we will know soon._

Gil:_ That's good. I'm glad your talking to me now._

Lindsey:_ I love you dad._

Gil:_ I love you too._

Lindsey:_ Here is mom._

Gil:_ OK_

Catherine: _Hey baby._

Gil: _Well I'm gonna let you go. Just update me when you find out more._

Catherine: _I will. I promise. I love you._

Gil: _ I love you too._

Catherine: _Bye _

Gil: _Bye_

The doctor came back in and closed the door. The man was still listening in on them.

Jessica: Well nothing is broken, but it is good you brought her here to make sure nothing was wrong.

Lindsey you'll be fine, just bruised up.

Lindsey: I will be wearing a jacket at school till they go away, so no one asks.

Jessica: That's a good idea.

Catherine: Thank you Jessica.

Jessica: Your welcome. Here is the release papers and when you finish with it I'll be back to get it.

Catherine: OK.

Jessica left for few minutes while Cath filled out paper work. Lindsey watched her mom fill it all out. 10 minutes later they could leave. The man followed them all the way out and to the parking lot.

Thinking _ I know that truck, but where? Oh yea that CSI Catherine. Shit I messed with the wrong __person oh well she is already pissed at me._ They left for the house


	62. Of course

**ON THE WAY HOME**

Driving through town Catherine realized that someone was following them and being the clever person she is, she tried to confuse the person and get them lost in the part of town she knew best. It didn't work.

Lindsey: Mom what are you doing?

Catherine: Nothing sweaty just taking you for a ride.

Lindsey: Yea OK, I'll believe that when pigs fly.

Catherine: Someone is following us.

Lindsey: Why would someone follow us?

Catherine: I don't know sweetheart. Just hang on and don't unbuckle yourself.

Lindsey: OK.

Catherine would take sharp turns that about flipped the truck right over. Lindsey is holding on for dear life, but she knew her mom wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Catherine couldn't lose the little car no matter what she did, so she found an empty area and slammed on her brakes and whipped the truck around before the car could stop. She was gone by the time the car was turned around. Catherine looked at her daughter.

Catherine: You OK Linds?

Lindsey: Yea.

Catherine: I'm sorry if I scared you.

Lindsey: It's OK mom. I'm having a blast. I mean how many kids mom can or will do that with them in the car. Plus non of them have parents who worked with law enforcement and learned things most CSIs don't know.

Catherine: OK. Tell me if I go to far for you and I will clam down the driving. Shit! Hold on!

Lindsey: OK.

The little car found them at the stop light by the crime lab. Catherine had her tires screeching and made everyone around come out, but she wasn't going anywhere. The little car didn't know that and he went full power forward. She let off the gas and put the car in drive. She turned into the familiar parking lot seeing familiar faces as she turned in. She cut the truck off and jumped out with Lindsey right on her heels. They went to their friends that stood outside dumb founded. Catherine and Lindsey left them outside not wanting this crazed man to find them. The team finally came back to Earth and went inside. Nick and Greg went to the break room knowing that's where she would be.

Greg: WOW! Catherine where did you learn that?

Catherine: I don't get a hello how are you doing. I'm kidding. Well I learned it from some buddies of mine when I use to street race.

Lindsey: Mom was doing some awesome things back down the road.

Nick: You had Lindsey in the truck.

Catherine: We were coming from the hospital and this crazed men was following us so my street racing days came back to me. Don't you dare tell Gil he doesn't know I would sneak out and go race.

Lindsey: I can't believe you use to street race mom.

Catherine: Yea during high school when Gil would let me have a night to hang out with my friends just like I gave him his nights to be with friends. Well I don't know what he did and he doesn't know that I would go race. He still doesn't know and I still don't know what he did, but one time when dad told us to go hang with our friends I swear I saw him in a car at the starting line. Oh well I guess I will never know.

Lindsey: So you two probable raced each other. Who won?

Catherine: I won all the races I was in just because I knew the streets better then anyone I raced and I knew the short cuts of course they couldn't keep up either.

Lindsey: WOW! So does dad know how to do all the thing you just did?

Catherine: I don't know, but that wasn't even half the stuff I could do. I need to find my old race car I hid away.

Lindsey: Can I learn how to do that?

Greg: Yea can you teach me too?

Catherine: NO! It was bad enough I did it. What I did was illegal and still is so no I wont teach you.

Lindsey: OK.

Greg: Man!

Throwing his arms up in the air and walking out.

Nick: Catherine I know what Gil did on those days since I was with him.

Catherine: What?

Nick: Don't tell him what I tell you promise.

Catherine: Promise.

Lindsey: Promise.

Nick: He use to go street racing and never lost till the one time he heard that the one person he never raced and the same person who has never lost a single race was going to be racing the same night her was.

Catherine: Me.

Nick: Yes. I saw you at the starting line that night and it didn't look like you at all. Your eyes and face just didn't look like you. Gil pulled up and saw you, but didn't recognize you. All he knew was your the one who never lost a race. You looked over towards me and Gil and you knew that you knew us, but couldn't place it. I was cleaning Gil's car and your girls were cleaning yours. Well when we stepped off the road and waited for them to say go you would blow fire out your exhaust pipe making everyone jump back. They said go and you guys were off. You stayed in the back till you saw the road you wanted and you were gone. Gil couldn't locate your car and was confused, but happy that he was in 1st, but not for long. You pulled out in front of him and took off and he never saw your car again till the finish line. You were out of your car and still you looked totally different. You walked over to Gil's car and collected your money from everyone and then left with your friends in the car. Gil and I went to our hide out for the car after words and he vented of course. I still know where the car is to this day. I'll take you two there, but you can't tell Gil and you have to show me where yours is Cath.

Catherine: Fine, but you can't tell Gil you got it you two.

Nick: Yea.

Lindsey: Yup.


	63. Down Mempry Lane

**DOWN MEMORY LANE**

Catherine, Lindsey, and Nick walked out to the parking lot. Catherine and Lindsey got in the truck and Nick went in his truck. The girls followed Nick to this old run down alley Catherine use to hang out at when she was in 7th grade. Nick stopped in front of this garage and waited for the girls. They walked up to him and he pulled out his key. Catherine and Lindsey wait quietly. Nick opened the garage and walked in. Cath and Linds walked in after him and watched as he pulled the cover off.

Nick: Look familiar?

Catherine nodded.

Nick: Linds this was your fathers old life.

He opened up the car and let Catherine get in and look through it. She opened the central consul and found a picture of her and him when they were 17. She looked at it and put it back. Lindsey opened the glove compartment and took some junk out. Catherine saw something that brought back that night.

Catherine: Lindsey stay here with Nick. I will be right back.

Lindsey: Um...OK.

Catherine jumped out of the car and got in the truck. She wasn't far from her old race car. Bout a block down from Gil's was hers and she opened it up and uncovered her car. She called Gil and told him to meet her at the old parking garage. She left her truck in the garage and went in her car. She waited for him at the old starting line. She saw him. He pulled up beside the car thinking it was someone else, but he did recognize the car.

Gil: Have you seen a big truck in here ma'am?

Catherine: Gil remember that night you lost your first race?

Gil: Who are you?

Catherine: I'm th girl you lost to. Don't you remember the car and you should remember me. You see me all the time.

Gil looked closer and she looked up.

Gil: Catherine!

Catherine: Yea. Your first lost and your last race was against me.

Gil: How did you find out?

Catherine: Memory and Nick. Come with me.

Catherine pulled out and Gil followed her. He knew where he was. Catherine was in front and Gil saw the garage open and Lindsey outside. Catherine stopped and Gil stopped. They got out and walked up to his old car.

Gil: Nick you told her.

Nick: She already figured you did.

Catherine: Baby I did. The night I raced you I saw you I even went up and collected my money from you, but you didn't recognize me. I was wearing a special make-up so no one could. Now I have to ask you one more question.

Gil: OK what may that be?

Catherine: Race me one more time.

Gil smiled at her and she returned it back to him.

Gil: Sure why not.

Catherine: Lindsey ride with Nick. Meet us at the old starting line/finish line.

Nick: OK. You want some buddies who still have their cars to come?

Catherine: Sure.

Nick: OK. Be there in 25 minutes.

Gil: OK.

Nick and Lindsey left.

Catherine: You ready for this?

Gil: You bet.

They kiss each other and then get in their cars. Getting ready each looked through their car looking for a memory they used when they raced. Catherine had a picture of Gil and Gil had a picture of them. They both would look at the picture before they left for the starting line.


	64. Fast Lane

**FAST LANE**

They all met at the old parking garage and line up. Lindsey stayed with Nick not wanting to get lost. A huge crowd was there like in the old days. Catherine's old friends were there and they did what they use to and Nick had Lindsey stay in the bed of his truck while he cleaned off Gil's and talked to him. He returned to Lindsey and sat down by her. Catherine blew her fire causing everyone to jump back 10 feet. One of the girls went the the middle of them and waited. Catherine looked at Lindsey then Gil. A man came up to every driver and asked for 100 dollars to wager. Each driver waited for the signal. Catherine wouldn't take her eyes off the road she was about to drive off onto. She hung out in the back and waited for her road. She watched Gil's silver and blue car go to 1st and he didn't notice she was playing the same trick as before. Her red and black car took off down the little road she used and just like before she pulled out in front of him. That's when he noticed that she was doing the same trick as before, but he couldn't keep up with her. He didn't see the design of her car till the end. Just like before he pulled up to her out of the car and surrounded by people. He drove over to her car and got out. Everyone, but Nick and Lindsey thought they were about to fight. Catherine walked over to him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss like he always does. She looked up at him and then turned to look at everyone else.

Catherine: What he's my husband.

Man: But back when we were all teens you two hated each other.

Catherine: No we dated back then, but we didn't know that the other one raced till tonight.

Gil: Yea she challenged me to one more race and she wanted it to be like back then so we had you all come out.

Man: We need to do this again sometime soon.

Catherine: How bout tomorrow night same time same place.

Everyone: OK.

They all left but Catherine, Gil, Lindsey, and Nick.

Lindsey: Wow mom! That was awesome. Can I come tomorrow too.

Catherine: Did she behave?

Nick: Yea she listened to me and was no problem.

Catherine: OK as long as you listen to Nick.

Lindsey: YAY!

Gil: OK you have to show me where your car is since you know where mine is.

Catherine: OK well we will stop at yours first so you can get your car and then we will go to mine.

Gil: OK.

Lindsey: Can I ride with you mom?

Catherine: Come on.

Lindsey got in her moms car while Nick got in his truck and Gil got in his car. Gil was in front of them all.

Catherine: The only time he will be in front of me since he has to park in the garage.

Lindsey laughed at this. They reached the hiding place of Gil's car and waited for him to pull out with his truck. Catherine was in front and Nick and Gil followed her. She went down a block and pulled down and alley. Gil was shocked at how close they were to each other. She opened up her garage and pulled in. She came out in her truck with Lindsey in the passenger seat. They all drove home with one thing on mind. BED!


	65. What?

**HOME**

Nick went home after leaving Catherine's hiding place. Gil, Catherine and Lindsey just arrived home. Lindsey was beat and the babysitter came out.

Babysitter: Finally you guys are home.

Catherine: Sorry.

Babysitter: it's OK just let me know when you need me again.

Catherine: Well....we do need you tomorrow night if you don't mind.

Babysitter: Thats fine. The twins are easy.

Catherine: Thank you.

Babysitter: Anytime. Well night.

Catherine: Night.

Lindsey went to bed and was out cold as soon as her head hit that pillow. Catherine and Gil took a shower and changed before they went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Gil woke up to a faint sound in the kitchen. It wasn't Catherine cause she was still in his arms, so he walked down the hall and looked in Lindsey's room_. It's not her she is still asleep and it's not the twins since they can't walk yet. Who is it _he thought. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course he had a gun with him out of habit and for the safety of him and his family. Gil carefully turned the corner and into the kitchen. Catherine woke to a bang, Lindsey and the twins did too.


	66. Grissom House Hold

**WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE GRISSOM HOUSE HOLD**

The twins started crying so Catherine went to calm them down and Lindsey went with her. Gil was right around the corner of what was going on. He heard rustling in the kitchen and then he heard the knives being thrown across the room. All but one were thrown. Catherine got the twins to calm down and they stayed in there. Lindsey was being as quiet as possible and Catherine was trying to keep the little ones the same as they are. She heard heavy foot steps and it wasn't Gil or the man that Gil was after. The foot steps went into Catherine and Gil's room first and then into Lindsey's. Catherine had Lindsey and the twins hide somewhere. She sat in the room waiting for the man to come. He had a knife, but Catherine had her a pistol. He walked in and saw who he was looking for. She looked up and saw the knife and then the man.

Man: It's been a while Catherine.

Catherine: It has Eddie.

Eddie: Last time I saw you was in Florida when you sent me to jail. Well I'm back for revenge.

Catherine: If you live.

Then there was a shot. Eddie jumped and turned around and in the process of this he dropped his knife. Catherine grabbed the knife, then she pulled her pistol out on him. Gil shot the man down stairs. He came running up stairs to check on his family. He looked in his room and Lindsey's, but no luck. Then he went to the twins room. He saw Catherine pointing the gun at another man. He held up his gun and walked in.

Eddie: I hear you back there Gil.

Gil: Good.

Eddie: So Catherine will you shoot me in front of your kids in the closet.

Catherine: Why bother Eddie. I have police coming and you'll be booked under attempted murder.

Eddie: Thank you Catherine. You took away my daughter. Lindsey I just wanted to hang out with you.

Lindsey and the twins came out.

Lindsey: I don't want to be around a man who wants to kill my mom. Plus you may be my father but you are not my dad.

Eddie: Whatever you say.

Gil went and opened the door for the police. They came up and took the gun from Catherine. Lindsey was by her mom watching and the twins were on the floor. They took Eddie in cuffs, then Catherine.

Lindsey: No my mom didn't do anything. All she did was try and protect her family. Please don't take my mom.

Gil came running over to her. Catherine was crying on the floor. The officer couldn't get her up.

Gil: Cat. Look at me Cat.

She lifted her head.

Catherine: I did nothing.

She put her head in Gil's chest. The officer picked her up by the arm ruffly and shoved her forward.

Catherine: Gil I have something to tell you.

Gil: What sweet heart.

Officer: No talking! Keep walking!

Gil ran over to her again, but he was shoved out of the way. Down stairs was Brass. He saw Catherine in hand cuffs and Gil trying to talk to her. He heard Lindsey crying upstairs.

Brass: Guys hold on.

Officer: Alright.

Brass: What happened Cath.

Catherine: We were woken up by someone in the kitchen. Gil went and checked it out. Well the twins were crying and out of instinct I brought my pistol with me. Well I had the kids hide while I dealt with the guy coming to the room. Eddie walked in with a knife. We heard a gunshot and he dropped his knife, so I grabbed it and moved away from him. I got up and pointed my gun at him since I know he always has a back up. Well I called the cops already and I was waiting for them to come. All I was doing was protecting my family and now I'm going to jail.

Catherine lost it. She fell to her knees crying.

Brass: You did nothing wrong. You shouldn't be in these cuffs.

Lindsey came running down crying.

Lindsey: Mom!

She held her mom tight.

Lindsey: Don't take my mom. Please.

Brass: Officer this women has done nothing wrong. Take these handcuffs off of her now.

Officer: Fine.

Brass: Gil did you shoot the man in here.

Gil: Yes, but only cause he stabbed me in the shoulder

Brass: Someone call a medic.

Officer: One is on its way.

Catherine was out of the cuffs. She turned and held Lindsey tight. Gil looked at them and smiled.

Brass: Gil.

Gil: Yea?

Brass: The paramedics need to look at your shoulder.

Gil: Oh. OK.

The paramedics checked Gil and bandaged him up. When he was done Catherine went over to him and hugged him. He puled away a little and gave her a kiss.

Gil: Now what do you have to tell me?

She whispers in his ear.

Catherine: I'm pregnant.

Gil: One year ago we had twins lets hope this time it's not twins.

Catherine: Yea.

The corner came and got the body. Since it was self defense Gil doesn't face any charges. They can't be in their house for the rest of the day, so the place can be cleaned of any and all blood.

Gil: Are you two OK?

Catherine: Yea we are. Now on the other hand you were the one stabbed. So how are you doing?

Gil: It hurts a little, but being around you makes all the pain go away.

Catherine: That's the pain killers.

Gil: Those help too.

Catherine: So what are we suppose to do all day since we can't be at the house for a while?

Gil: I don't know. What do you think we should do Lindsey?

Lindsey: Well lets see. Street race tonight. Um...i don't know.

Catherine: We can go see my dad since he wont be around for to much longer.

Gil: OK.

Lindsey: Wait grandpa is dieing?

Catherine: Yea. When me and your dad got fired from the lab we went and saw if he had any jobs for us. He told us that he wants us to run his casinos since he was shot and is going to die from lead poising. The doctors told him that he has only a few days left to live.

Lindsey started to tear up. She walked over to Catherine and cried. She loved her grandpa and didn't want to loose him.

Catherine: Sweaty we have to say bye to him in person and show him how much we love and care for him.

Lindsey: OK.


	67. Sam's Day

**THE DAY WITH SAM**

They arrived at Sam's house. Catherine and Lindsey went up to the door while Gil got the twins. She rung the doorbell and heard Sam grunting inside. He opened the door and when he saw his daughter and first grand baby he smiled.

Catherine: Hey daddy.

Lindsey: Hey grandpa.

Sam: Hey girls. Wheres Gil and the twins?

Catherine: Oh right. I'll go help him out real quick.

Sam laughed: OK.

Lindsey and Sam went inside the house to wait. Catherine and Gil came in along with the 1year old twins who are now walking.

Gil: Hey Sam.

Sam: Hey Gil.

They set the twins down and off they went.

Catherine: I hope all your breakable stuff is put up high.

Sam: Yep.

Catherine: OK. Knives are where?

Sam: In the kitchen up on the counter.

Catherine: Alright.

Catherine and Gil sat down on the couch. They all chatted for a while and had some fun. It was the first time Sam has laughed since he was told he was going to die soon. Lindsey was having a hard time not crying, but she kept it together. Catherine had a few tears fall, but wiped them away as fast as possible. The twins were walking around and getting into everything they could get into. They time flew by just hanging around in the house and chatting. When Catherine looked at him watch she saw it was 7:30 and they had to be at the race in an hour.

Catherine: Dad we have to go.

Sam's smile faded away.

Sam: OK.

Catherine: I'm sorry dad.

Sam: It's OK I knew you would have to leave soon.

Catherine got up and gave her dad a huge hug. Gil and Lindsey did the same.

Catherine with a tear falling down her cheek: Bye dad.

Sam with a tear in his eye: Bye baby girl. I wish I could be around a little longer.

Catherine: Me too.

Gil: Bye Sam.

Lindsey with tears in her eyes: Bye grandpa.

Sam: Bye sweet heart.

They all left. Catherine took the twins home and left with Lindsey. Gil took his car. The babysitter was already there at the house when they got there.


	68. That Night

**AT THE START/FINISH LINE**

The three of them got to the starting/finishing line at the same time. Nick was already there and had everything set up. Lindsey got in the bed of Nick's truck while her mom and dad got ready. Everyone else showed up and their friends cleaned up the drivers car. Catherine had her friends, Gil had Nick and the others had their friends. Gil looked at Catherine, but she didn't look at him. Nick went around and collected the money from each driver and the crowd. A girl from the crowd came out and got between two cars in the middle.

Girl: READY! SET! GO!

All the drivers took off. Gil stayed back like Catherine. She saw this and came up with a new plan. She took her shortcut but it came out in a different place. She knew how to get in first from there, but he didn't. She takes him this way and loses him. He got turned around and couldn't figure out were he was. Catherine was already in 1st place and waiting for Gil. All the other racers were already done. Catherine looked over at Nick and gave him a worried looked.

Catherine: Lindsey stay here. I'll be right back.

Lindsey nodded. Catherine got in her car and went the same way she did when she started the race. Gil tried to call Catherine, but his phone was dead. Catherine drove around and never saw Gil's car. She was starting to get worried cause this wasn't the best part of town. Gil stopped on the side of the road and waited knowing Catherine would come looking for him. She turned down some street she didn't know and saw his car just sitting there. She blew fire out her exhaust pipe since some punks came u behind her since she was moving slow. Kids ran off kind of. She reached Gil and he finally noticed her and started his car up. She pulled up beside him and rolled her window down. Those kids that tried to tag her car got right behind her and she waited for them to get closer. They thought she didn't see them. They reached her car and were about to tag her car when she blew her fire and burned their legs a little.

Catherine: Fucking kids! Try that again and I wont be as nice!

Kids: Stupid bitch! Don't let us see you and your car around here again!

Catherine: Whatever!

Gil: Come on baby lets go.

Catherine: Fine.

Catherine lead the way out and Gil followed. They made it out and found their way back to Lindsey and Nick.

Lindsey: Hey dad.

Gil: Hey sweaty

Nick: Well I got to go work. Don't want to be late.

Catherine: OK. Bye.

Gil: Bye Nick.

Nick: See ya.

Lindsey got in the car with Catherine and Gil went to his garage. He met them at Cath's garage to head on home.

**AT HOME **

Gil: that wasn't nice Catherine.

Catherine: What wasn't nice?

Gil: Getting me lost.

Catherine: I didn't know you would get lost.

Gil: Sure.

Catherine: I didn't.

Gil: OK.

Lindsey: Night mom, Night dad.

Catherine: Night sweet heart.

Gil: Night baby girl.

Lindsey went up to bed while Catherine and Gil watched a movie. The phone rang and Catherine picked up.

Catherine: Hello.

Woman: Catherine I need you now!

Catherine: Who is this.

Woman: It's Sara.

Catherine: Why do you need me?

Sara: I just need you.

Catherine: Can you come over here?

Sara: Yea.

Catherine: Then come over.

Sara: OK

She hung up.  
Gil: Who was that?

Catherine: It was Sara.

Gil: What does she want?

Catherine: I don't know.

Gil: Oh. Well we can enjoy what little time we have left together.

Catherine: yep

About 25 minutes later the doorbell rang. Luckily the kids didn't wake.


	69. Bye Dad

**HOME**

Catherine answered the door. It was Sara.

Catherine: Come in.

Sara: Thanks. Um..can we speak alone?

Catherine: Yea. Come with me.

Sara: Ok.

They went upstairs to talk.

Catherine: OK what do you want?

Sara: What do I do? I've never been...

Catherine: What are you walking bout?

Sara: I'm pregnant with Greg's kid. What do I do?

Catherine: Tell him and take care of the kid. Can I go back to my husband and have a nice evening?

Sara: Yea

Catherine: Thank you. Bye.

Sara: Bye.

They walked down stairs. Catherine went to the couch and Sara left.

Gil: So..?

Catherine: Oh.. She's pregnant with Greg's kid.

Gil: Wow.

Catherine: Yep.

The phone rang again.

Catherine: Hello.

Andrew: Hey Cath.

Catherine: Hey Andrew. What's wrong?

Andrew: It's dad. Here he wants to tell you something.

Catherine: OK.

Sam: Hey baby girl.

Catherine: Hey daddy.

Sam: You know I want you and Gil to run my casinos.

Catherine: Yea.

Sam: Don't cry baby. Everything will be OK. You need to be strong for Lindsey. Now that I'm alone I can tell you what else you'll be running. Baby girl you're gonna be the head of my mob.

Catherine: What.

Tears running down her cheeks.

Sam: You have to. I've told the boys and they were OK and tell Lindsey I said I love her and that I left her some money for her to do what she wants with it and that I left her a big box full of things she has wanted from the house.

Catherine: O..OK.

Sam: I love you more then anything in the world.

Catherine: I love you too dad.

With that everything went quiet. Sam had passed away. Catherine hung up the phone and cried into Gil. He picked her up and took her outside, so the kids didn't wake. They sat on the porch all night. Catherine cried all night and was still crying when Gil brought her in, so he could get Lindsey up for school.

Catherine: Lindsey can't know yet.

Gil: OK. You just try and be quiet so she doesn't hear you.

Catherine nodded. Gil went and woke her up and got her breakfast ready. She went down stairs to eat and wait for the bus to show up. The bus finally got there and off Lindsey went. Gil went back up stairs and picked Catherine up and brought her down to the living room. He sat her down and then he sat down. She cried into his shoulder for about an hour till she fell asleep. Gil picked her back up and brought her back up to their room to sleep. He went and changed before he crawled into the bed with her. Just as he put on his boxers on the doorbell rang. He walked down the stairs again to answer the door. The bell rang again.

Gil: I'm coming, just give me a minute.

He reached the door and opened it to see Greg.

Gil: What Greg?

Greg: Can I come in?

Gil: Just be quiet, I just got Catherine to sleep. Let me go put some sweat pants on real quick.

Greg: OK and thank you Gil.

Gil went to put some sweat pants on and check on Catherine and the twins. He came back down and sat in his chair.

Gil: What do you need Greg?

Greg: Help from both you and Catherine.

Gil: Well you'll have to do with out Catherine and can we make this quick I was up all night with her.

Greg: Doing what?

Gil: Not that Greg. Now what do you need help with?

Greg: How do I take care of a baby and a pregnant girlfriend?

Gil: I'll help you with the baby part when the time comes, now on the other hand I can try and help you with Sara.

Greg: OK

Gil: Just remember you have to stay quiet.

Greg: Alright.

Gil:1. You should have worn a condom.

You have to remember they say some mean things when pregnant.

Don't take it to heart

Do as they say

Try to be nice and not yell at them.

And if you need anything else I'm a phone call away.

Greg: OK.

Gil: Now I'm gonna go feed the twins and put them back to bed before Catherine wakes up.

Greg: Thanks Gil. See ya.

Gil: Welcome. Bye.

Gil went up stairs to feed the twins and change them before they woke up Cath. After he did that he went to their room and went to sleep. The couple slept for about 3 hours before Catherine woke in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were wide, as if in fear.

Gil: Whats wrong baby?

Catherine: I....I don't know.

Gil: Come on lets go down stairs and watch TV.

Catherine nods. They walk down to the living room and sat on the couch. Lindsey was getting off the bus when her parents noticed what time it was. She walked in, closing the door and putting her things down. She looked over and saw her parents, she walked over to them and gave them a hug. Catherine looked at Gil and he looked back at her.

Catherine: Lindsey can you sit down.

Lindsey: Sure mom. What's going on?

Catherine: Linds grandpa died last night.

Tears welling up in her eyes as she told her daughter this.

Lindsey: Wh...what?

Catherine: I know you two were close, but he's gone.

Lindsey busted into tears. Catherine got up from the couch and went over to Lindsey. Catherine held her close and Lindsey held her mom as tight as she could. Cath picked her up and put her in her lap.

Catherine: Shhhh. Everything will be fine. He wa ted me to tell you that he loved you.

Lindsey: He said that.

Catherine: Of course, you were his first grand kid and alwaysed loved you.

Lindsey wiped away her tears and got up. Catherine looked at her and then Gil.

Lindsey: I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework.

Tears rolling down her cheek as she walked away. Catherine leaned back into Gil and tried not to cry. Gil wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm.

Gil: Baby you have to be strong for Lindsey.

Catherine with tears rolling down her cheeks: I know I do, but it's hard.

Gil wiped away her tears.

Gil: I know it is, but your gonna have to. She's torn up inside just like you.

Catherine: I know I know. It's just what he has left me with.

Gil: What's that?

Catherine: He left his casino's to both of us, but he is making me the head of his mob.

Gil: You can't be in a mob.

Catherine: But I am and I will do what he has told me.

Gil: Bu...

Catherine: Not buts. I'm gonna go check on the kids.

Gil: Alright.

Catherine went up stairs and went to Lindsey's room first. She knocked.

Catherine: Linds can I come in?

Lindsey: yea I guess

Catherine walked in and closed the door. She walked over to her and sat down by her.

Lindsey: What do you want mom?

Catherine: I just wanted to check on my baby girl.

Lindsey: I'm fine, just doing homework.

Catherine lifted her daughters head so she could look her in the eyes.

Catherine: Lindsey.

Lindsey: What?

Catherine: Linds I spent all night crying and I only had 3 hours of sleep. I didn't have Gil tell you dismorning cause I wanted you to have a good day. I was, I am torn up inside cause me and my dad were really close just like u two were. He left you something though. He left you some money and a big boxes of things that you have wanted from his house.

Lindsey: You were up all night crying and you wanted me to have a good day.

Catherine nodded.

Lindsey: He left me all that.

Catherine: Yes and we will be goin over here soon to get it.

Lindsey: OK.

Cath wiped away a few of Lindsey's tears before she gave her a hug.

Catherine: Well let me go get the twins and then we will go.

Lindsey: OK

Catherine and Lindsey went and got the twins. Catherine had Olivia and Linds had Jack. They walked down to Gil and they both looked at him. He looked back at them confused.

Gil: Yes

Catherine: You coming with us to dad's house.

Gil: Yea.

Catherine: Well come on, we are going.

Gil: OK.

Lindsey handed her dad Jack and met them at the truck. She was already in and buckled up when they got out there. Catherine handed Lindsey Olivia, so she could get in and get Olivia in her car seat. When she was in her car seat Gil handed Catherine Jack so she could get him in. Gil went to the driver side. Catherine got out from the back seat and got into the passenger seat. When she was buckled in Gil left the house.


	70. The Box

**AT SAM'S**

They reached Sam's house and Lindsey jumped out to help her mom. Catherine got Jack out and handed him to Lindsey. Lindsey stepped out of the way, so her dad could get Olivia. After the kids were out Catherine jumped out of the truck and got Jack. Lindsey was happy cause Jack likes to pull her hair, he knows better then to mess with his mom's hair. They walked up to the door and Andrew opened it.

Andrew: Hey Cath, Gil, Lindsey and the twins.

Catherine: Hey Andrew.

Andrew: I take it your here to get Lindsey's box.

Catherine: Yep.

Andrew: OK. Come with me.

Catherine: Alright.

They all followed Andrew to Sam's room. Andrew turned the light on and left them.

Catherine: Lindsey you stayed in here so many nights when you were a baby.

Lindsey: I did?

Catherine: Yea. Sam would watch you while we worked and when he would tell us to have a night to ourselves. I think he kept pictures of you two.

She looked around a little and found the box.

Catherine: Linds here's your box.

Lindsey came over.

Gil: We will look though it when we get home.

Catherine: Yea.

Gil had Andrew help him out with this box.

Gil: Thanks

Andrew: Anytime. Oh I already finished all the arrangements. The viewing will be tomorrow afternoon and then the burial that evening.

Catherine: Thank you.

Andrew: Your welcome sis.

Catherine gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

Catherine: I love you so much little bro.

Andrew: I love you too sis.

Catherine: well we got to go, but we will see you tomorrow.

Andrew: OK. Bye.

Catherine: Bye.

Cath got into the truck and then they left. Andrew never really approved of Gil, since he knows that he use to race, but he wont tell Catherine so he thought. After watching how he pealed out of the drive way, he couldn't no tell her anymore. He told himslef _I will tell her tonight. She has to know, cause he still races and still loses to that same woman as before. _Catherine looked at Gil and back out her window. Lindsey was playing with Olivia and Gil was watching the road. They reached the house.

**THE BOX**

Gil went to a neighbor and asked if he would help him out. Him and the neighbor got the box in the house and then he left. Gil went and found his girls, they were up in the twins room putting them down for a nap, since they have been up for a while. He got them and brought them down to the living room, so they can go through this box. Gil opened it up while Catherine and Lindsey got comfy. Lindsey took a hand full of things out. She had pictures in her hand that she doesn't remember.

Catherine: What do you have Linds?

Lindsey: Pictures.

Catherine: Oh. Those are the pictures I was talking about. He was going to put them in an album, but never had time.

Lindsey: Did he buy one?

Catherine: Yea, it should be in there.

Lindsey: Cool. When we find it I wanna put them in there.

Catherine: OK.

They went through the box and found tons of pictures and little things Lindsey always wanted. The last thing pulled out was the photo album. Catherine pulled it out and looked at it. Sam had it hand made in leather. It had Lindsey's name on it and two horses on it. One on either side of her name, it reminded her of the one Sam had made for her when they use to hang out all the time, now it is mainly full of pictures of the family.

Catherine: Lindsey I found the album.

Lindsey: You did!

Catherine: Yea. Here you go.

Lindsey: Thank you mom.

Catherine: Your welcome.

Gil saw it and he remember the one Sam gave her when she was 16.

Gil: That looks like yours Cat.

Catherine: I know.

Lindsey: You have one?

Catherine: Yea when I was 16 me and Gil moved into dad's house and we spent time together and took pictures. Well he gave me one just like that, but with my name on it and a great poker hand on both sides.

Lindsey: Can I see it?

Catherine: Of course, but first lets put yours together.

Lindsey: Ok.

The girls started on Lindsey's photo album while Gil started up dinner. The twins started crying about 15 minutes after they started,so Catherine went and fed/change them. She brought them out and put them in their play area. Catherine returns to help Lindsey with her pictures. Gil is still in the kitchen cooking up some food. Lindsey was first sorting her photos first while she did that Catherine went to the attic and found some more things of Lindsey. She found her baby box that had all of her first and tons of pictures with Sam, her, Gil, Catherine, and Lily. She was going to wait and give this to her when she moved out, but since Sam passed and all the photos made her want to give it to her. She walked down and Lindsey looked up and saw a box with her name on it and something on top. Lindsey wanted to see Catherine's photo album, so she grabbed the album while she was up there. Cath put the box next to Linds and sat down.

Lindsey: What's that?

Catherine: Well this is my photo album Sam got me and this is all your firsts.

Lindsey: Really!

Catherine: Yep.

Lindsey: Awesome!

Catherine: It has tons of pictures I never got to put in mine, but you can have them. It is of you at the hospital with me, Gil, dad, and mom.

Lindsey: Well I'll put some in and then we can work on yours.

Catherine: Are you sure baby girl.

Lindsey: Yea mom.

Catherine: OK

They got all of the pictures out of the other box and worked on Lindsey's first. After they finished Lindsey's was done they worked on Catherine's. The twins were laughing and playing with each other and toys. Gil finished dinner and the girls went ate with him. After dinner all three went to the floor of the living room and showed Lindsey all her baby stuff. They showed her, her baby blanket, her first shoes and the rest of her first along with her baby book. They sat and talked for hours while the twins played. Catherine and Gil told Lindsey about when she was born, when they met, and how Gil took the news when Cath told him.

Catherine: OK it's bed time.

Lindsey: Awww, but..

Catherine: No buts, you have to be read for tomorrows viewing and burial.

Lindsey: OK.

Catherine: Sweet dreams, love you, night, kiss kiss.

Lindsey: Love you too, kiss kiss.

Gil: Night sweet heart.

Lindsey: Night dad.

Lindsey went up to bed, while her parents got the sleeping twins and took them to their room. After putting the twins to bed Catherine and Gil went to get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	71. Emotional Day

**THE NEXT DAY**

Catherine woke up early in the morning and was greeted by a crying Lindsey.

Catherine: What's wrong baby girl?

Walking over to Linds.

Lindsey: J...Just I remembered what today is.

Catherine sitting on the floor with her and putting Lindsey in her lap, holding her.

Catherine: I know sweaty.

Lindsey: Why aren't you upset?

Catherine: I am, but I know he's in better place now. Plus I have to be strong for you, I don't want to be weak and fall apart when you need support the most.

Lindsey: Then who's your support?

Catherine: I have Gil to help me through hard times and I did most of my crying when I got the news.

Lindsey: Oh.

Catherine: Lets go sit on the couch, this floor is killing me.

Lindsey: OK.

They two got up and went to the couch. Catherine sat first and then Lindsey sat back in her moms' lap. They sat there silently, Catherine was stoking her daughters' strawberry blond hair. Lindsey is listening to her mom's heart beat. Lindsey started To cry again.

Catherine: Shh....I'm always going to be here for you. Shh..

Lindsey cried a little harder. Catherine held her close and a tear slipped down her cheek and into Linds hair. She wiped away another before Lindsey could see. Lindsey looked back her mom with tear filled eyes. Catherine's eyes are tear filled too and Lindsey was shocked. She hasn't seen her mom cry ever. Lindsey got up and went to her room. Catherine stayed and tried to clam down, but couldn't, so she walked up to her room and crawled into the bed with Gil. She put her face into his chest and sob quietly. He finally realized she was crying, so he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. He sat up and placed her in his lap. She cried onto his shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. Lindsey was gonna go and see if Gil was up, but she opened the door only a little and saw her mom crying. She closed the door to let them be. Gil was rocking them back and forth. Lindsey couldn't just sit there knowing her mom was crying, so she went back up and pipped in again. Catherine pulled back out of Gil's chest and looked up into his eyes. Gil leaned his forehead on hers.

Catherine: We need to get ready for this afternoon. We have to meet at Dad's place first then go to the viewing, after viewing is the burial and then back to Dad's.

Gil: I know, but are you OK?

Catherine: I will be.

Gil: You sure?

Catherine: Yes.

Gil: Ok

They went to take a shower, brush their teeth and get dressed. Gil went to change and dress the twins, while Catherine brushed her hair and told Lindsey to go and get ready. Lindsey did as she was told. Gil brought Jack and Olivia out and handed Cath Olivia.

Catherine: Linds we are gonna be out at the truck the door's already locked so all you have to do is close it.

Lindsey: OK. I'll be out in a minute

Catherine: OK.

Catherine, Gil and the twins went to the truck. Catherine handed Gil Olivia so she could get into the truck. Once in Gil handed her Jack and then Olivia after Jack was buckled in. When Catherine finished buckling in Olivia, Lindsey came out. Once Catherine was in the driver's seat they were off.

**AT SAM'S**

When they reached Sam's Andrew greeted them.

Andrew: Hey guys.

After Gil walked in he asked Catherine something.

Andrew: Hey Cath can I talk to you alone?

Catherine: Yea of course.

Andrew: OK follow me.

Catherine followed him to her and Gil's old room.

Catherine: He never changed this room.

Andrew: Hmm...

Catherine: This was mine and Gil's room when we lived with dad.

Andrew: Oh..well what I wanted to talked to you about is Gil.

Catherine: Look I know you don't approve of him, I don't know why, but you do.

Andrew: I don't approve because he use to street race and I don't want my sister with a man who breaks the law.

Catherine: Oh my god Andrew. I use to street race too, Gil didn't know till just a few days ago and I know he does. We weren't ever caught and we use to work in law enforcement.

Andrew: You use to race too?

Catherine: Yep. I'm the one he can't beat.

Andrew: You mean I watch my sister break the law and be good at it.

Catherine: Yep. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go down and be with my family.

Andrew: OK.

Catherine: Oh and since dad didn't change anything in this room I wouldn't sit on the bed if I was you.

She walked off with a smile on her face.

Andrew: Gross!!!

He walked down stairs too. Catherine walked up to Gil and wrapped her arm around Gil as the watch the twins being passed around.

Catherine: Hey baby lets go to our old room.

She whispered.

Gil: Sure.

They walked up stairs passing Andrew and Nick on their way up. They reached the room and locked the door.

Gil: he hasn't changed it at all.

Catherine: Lets make one more memory in here before the house is up for sale and before we take this stuff with us.

Gil: I like how your thinking.

They shed their clothes off and made their last memory in there. There was a knock on the door.

Nick: It's time to go for the viewing.

Catherine: OK.

They put their clothes back on and headed down stairs and to the truck. After everyone was in the truck, they fallowed the others to the church.

**AT THE CHURCH**

At the church everyone sat down and waited for everything to get set up. When everything was set up Catherine was to say a speech since she was with him more and saw him more recent. She walked up there with her speech. She reached the stand with tears falling down her cheek.

Catherine: Sam was a great father and a great casino owner. He always put his family first and work last. He was there for me when I needed him the most. When me and my mom got into an argument and when she stopped helping me and Gil out wit Lindsey, Sam took us in. He would watch her while we worked and then on our nights off he would tell us to go out and have the night to ourselves. He helped me out when I needed it and he did till the day he died. I love him so much and I wish he didn't have to die yet. I was there when he was shot and when he fell in my arms I thought he was going to die in my arms. One of the witnesses called 9-1-1 and came over to see if I was OK and how Sam was. When the ambulance got there they said it was to late, that they couldn't do anything. But at the hospital the ER doctor was able to get him back. He knew he barely beat death, but that he did and was able to see his kids and grand kids another day. When he was released he had a smile on his face and was full of life. I didn't think he would die from this shooting 6 years later. I'll always remember him as the great man he was. People can say what they think, but they don't know him the way we all do. Dad rest in peace. I know your in a better place now.

With that she stepped down wiping away the tears and into Gil's arms. After her speech was done everyone could go and say their goodbye. Catherine was sobbing quietly while everyone was up there. After about 30 minutes they all went out to the burial site. Everyone but 6 of the guys. Gil was one of the guys who carried Sam out and placed him on the lowering piece. When the casket was in position Gil went to Catherine's side and took Olivia off her hands. She held Gil's hand as she let silent tears fall. Lindsey had tears falling, but she wanted to just break down. She didn't though cause she didn't want to ruin the ceremony. After the ceremony they all went back to Sam's place.

**BACK AT SAM'S**

When they got back to Sam's Catherine and Gil went up to their old room and gathered all their old things that they left. Lindsey came up with them since she had nothing to do and the twins were being passed around. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

Lindsey: Wow!

Catherine: What Linds?

Lindsey: All the photos and trophies.

Catherine: Oh. You wanna help?

Lindsey: Sure.

Catherine: OK you can start off by taking down the photos and putting them in a pile.

Lindsey: OK.

While Lindsey did that Catherine worked on getting the trophies down and Gil worked on the things under the bed. Lindsey looked at one photo.

Lindsey: Is that you when you were pregnant with me?

Catherine looked and then walked over to her.

Catherine: Yep, thats me when I was 7 months pregnant.

Lindsey: I look a lot like you when you were my age.

Catherine: I know, thats why all my friends that knew me back then and still do say that I have to keep an eye on you.

Lindsey: Oh.

The two went back to working on what they were doing. Gil finished under the bed, so he started bringing boxes down to the truck. Everyone saw him and were confused.

Nick: How much are you guys taking?

Gil: The stuff we left when we moved out.

Nick: Oh. So it's you and big sis stuff.

Gil: Yep.

Gil went back up and grabbed another box to take to the truck. Catherine and Lindsey finished so they grabbed the lighter boxes and took them out, leaving the heavy box for Gil. He grabbed it and got it to the truck. After all that was done the three of them went mingled with the family. About an hour later everyone started to leave for home. Catherine, Gil, Lindsey and the twins were the last to leave besides Nick, Andrew and their family. It was a rough and emotional day for everyone and all they wanted to do is go home and relax.

**AT THE GRISSOM HOUSE HOLD**

When the 5 got home they went straight up stairs and to bed. Lindsey was barely able to make it up stairs. Catherine and Gil got the twins to sleep after they had a bottle. The couple walked down the hall and checked on Lindsey and then went to their own bedroom to get some much needed rest.


	72. Huh

**AT HOME**

Catherine woke up to a sound. She thought nothing of it and tried to fall back asleep. She managed to fall asleep, but the noise happened again. Sh got up and went to see what was going on. She followed the noise into the kitchen, but it stopped before she got there, then it started up again. She heard it in the living room instead of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and saw no-one. She thought nothing of it till the sound started again. She looked around and still no-one, then a laugh came out. She looked behind the couch and saw no-one. This was starting to piss her off cause she couldn't figure out. She went back up stairs only to be stopped by the sound again. She turned around and walked back to the living room and looked around again, still seeing nothing. She is really getting pissed, so she sat there in the living room. Gil came down stairs.

Gil: Why are you down here?

Catherine: I heard something and I couldn't figure it out, so I just sat where I keep hearing the noise.

Gil: OK?

Catherine: Never mind.

Lindsey popped from behind her and scared the living day lights out of her parents.

Catherine: Shit!

Lindsey: haha mom I got you.

Catherine: Just you wait little one, I'll get you back.

Lindsey: Run!!

Lindsey took off up stairs into her room.

Gil: Well there's your answer.

Catherine: I know now, but I will get her back.

Gil: I know you will.

Catherine: so what do you want for breakfast?

Gil: How bout some bacon and eggs.

Catherine: OK, then you have to feed and change the twins before.

Gil: That's no problem.

Catherine: OK.

Catherine got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Gil made his way up to the twins room. While he passed Lindsey's room he stopped in.

Gil: That was a good one Linds.

Lindsey: Thanks dad.

Gil closed the door and finished walking to the twins room. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the house. After a few minutes Gil came down with the twins with Lindsey behind him. She went and sat down with Gil in the living room. Catherine looked up and saw her, she was on guard, so she will have to wait till she forgets about what Cath said to her.

Catherine: Breakfast is done.

Gil: Finally!

Lindsey: Yay!

Catherine made her a plate and then let the vultures at the food. Just as she sat down the door bell rang.

Catherine: I'll get it.

She got up.

Catherine: Oh and if you two touch my plate I'll come after you both.

She walked to the door and answered it.


	73. Who's That

**AT THE DOOR**

Catherine answered it and saw someone she hasn't seen in years.

Catherine: Hey! Oh my god its been so long since I have seen you.

Woman: I know you haven't, but I saw that your dad died and I wanted to come see you, Gil and Lindsey.

Catherine: Well come in.

Woman: Thanks.

Catherine: Gil guess who's here.

Gil: Who?

Catherine: Hold on and we will be in the kitchen and then you can see.

Catherine and this mysterious woman came into the kitchen. Gil looked up and saw her and his jaw hit the floor.

Gil: Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?

Woman: I saw that Catherine's dad died and thought I'd come over and see you, Cath and Lindsey.

Gil: Well we just mad breakfast, do you want any?

Woman: Sure.

Catherine grabbed another chair for Mrs. Hooker and then sat down her self. Lindsey looked at her mom with a big question mark over her head.

Catherine: She was mine and your dad's 8th grade teacher. She was there for me when I was pregnant with you.

Lindsey: Oh.

Catherine: Yep and when I brought you to the school she held you forever.

Lindsey: Oh.

Mrs. Hooker came over to the table and sat down.

Catherine: I'll be right back.

Gil: Where you going?

Catherine: Check on the twins.

Gil: OK.

Mrs. Hooker sat in shock.

Catherine went up stairs and grabbed them. She came down and placed them in their play area. After she sat them down, she went and made up a little plate for the twins. Mrs. Hooker watched her go back and forth. She sat down with the kids and fed them some eggs. After Mrs. Hooker finished her plate, she came over to Catherine and sat beside her.

Mrs. Hooker: So you and Gil have twins.

Catherine: Yep. The little girl, her name is Olivia and the boy is Jack.

Mrs. Hooker: They are so cute. I've noticed that you have beautiful babies, I mean look at Lindsey and now these two. All three are beautiful and Lindsey she looks just like you.

Catherine: Thank you.

Mrs. Hooker: So what have you been doing since 8th grade?

Catherine: Well after I graduated high school I became an exotic dancer, then a CSI after college, got fired from that and now I am running my dad's casinos.

Mrs. Hooker: You became an exotic dancer, that surprises me cause you never looked like you would do that.

Catherine: Well my mom stopped paying for me, Lindsey and Gil, so I started dancing to help with food, clothes and college. Gil looked for a job and found one and his helped with food, clothes and his college.

Mrs. Hooker: Well at least you had a reason. Now you're running casinos.

Catherine: Yea

Catherine is lost in her own world at the moment . Mrs. Hooker was playing with the kids. Gil walked over and brought Catherine back to Earth and when he did that she jumped, turning towards him. She looked at him and then back at Mrs. Hooker.

Catherine: Where's Lindsey?

Gil: In her room.

Catherine: Ok.

Gil sat down by her and wrapped his arms around her. Catherine jumped into his lap and rested her head on his chest. Mrs. Hooker looked back at them and smiled.

Mrs. Hooker: You two are just as cute together as you were in 8th grade.

Catherine chuckled a little.

Catherine: Thank you.

The phone rang and Cath got up and answered it.

Catherine: Hello.


	74. The Fun

Man: Hi Catherine, how are you?

Catherine: Who is this?

Man: It's me Brass.

Catherine: Oh...Hey Brass. I've been good how bout yourself?

Brass: Been great. Gil doing OK with the twins?

Catherine: Yea he is doing great with them. You should come over one of these days.

Brass: I would, but I no longer live in Vegas. I live in Florida.

Catherine: Oh...Why didn't you tell us you were moving?

Brass: I got to go the wife needs me. I'll talk to you in a little bit.

Catherine: OK Bye.

She hung up and looked back at Gil, then the twins who were having a blast with Mrs. Hooker.

Gil: So Brass moved?

Catherine: Yea he lives in Florida now.

Gil: Oh.

Catherine: I'll be right back I'm gonna go up stairs.

Gil: OK.

Catherine went up stairs and opened Linds door to see if she was in there. She wasn't so Cath went and hid in her room. Lindsey came back in and went back to watching TV. Well Catherine's hiding place was behind Lindsey just like she planned. She opened the door quietly and walked up behind her and grabbed her sides softly, which made Lindsey scream and jump.

Catherine: HA! I told you I would get you.

Lindsey: I know you said that, but that was worse then what I did to you.

Catherine: It was even. Now come down stairs.

Gil and Mrs. Hooker heard the scream and ran up stairs to see what as going on. They opened Lindsey's door and saw Catherine laughing and Lindsey pouting.

Gil: Did you scare Lindsey?

Catherine nodded.

Gil: OK well come down stairs you two.

Catherine: OK

Lindsey: Alright.


	75. Chapter 75

**DOWN STAIRS**

They all went down stairs and chatted for a while. About an hour later Mrs. Hooker had to leave for a doctors appointment. The twins fell asleep about 30 minutes before Mrs. Hooker left, Catherine picked up Olivia and Gil picked up Jack, they took them to their room and laid them in their cribs. They came back down and found Lindsey fast asleep on the couch. Gil sat down on the chair and Catherine sat on Gil's lap. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Lindsey woke up wide eyed and sweaty, she looked around in a frantic way.

Catherine: Whats wrong Linds?

Lindsey: It was just a dream. Thank god.

Catherine: Do you wanna tell us about it?

Lindsey: Not right now, I'm gonna go to my room.

Catherine: OK.

Lindsey went up stairs and Catherine went and laid down on the couch. Gil got up and curled up next to her, pulling a cover over them, so the winter air stays off them. Catherine fell asleep, Gil watched her sleep till he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Everyone in the house was asleep, till the doorbell rang. It woke Catherine and Gil.

Gil: You stay here I'll get it.

Catherine: OK

Gil got up and answered the door.

Gil: Hey.

Girl: Hey

Gil: You here for Lindsey?

Girl: Yes sir.

Gil: Well she is asleep right now.

Girl: OK. I'll come back in a little bit then.

Gil: OK.

The girl left and Gil went back to the couch, to be with Catherine.

Catherine: Who was that?

Gil: One of Lindsey's friends.

Catherine: OK.

They all fell asleep again and slept for the rest of the day.

Sorry I ended it so corny but I couldn't think anything else. Sorry


	76. Chapter 76

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lindsey woke up before her parents and went downstairs thinking they were in their bed. She was heading to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She turned her head to the front door and then to the living room. She saw her parents on the couch out cold, so she decides to finish making her food and go up stairs to make a phone call.

**LINDSEY'S ROOM**

She sat her plate on her bed and grabbed her cell phone.

Lindsey: Hey baby.

Guy: Hey sweetheart.

Lindsey: Can you come pick me up soon, before my parents wake up.

Guy: Of course. I'll be there in about five minutes.

Lindsey: Cool.

Guy: Bye baby.

Lindsey: Bye.

They hung up. Lindsey changed clothes and ate a little bit.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

She went down stairs and opened the door ever so quietly. She made sure the light didn't shine on them and to close the door with out making a sound. She went to her boyfriends car and jumped in. Catherine and Gil did not approve of her boyfriend because he is 18 and she is only 15. They didn't trust her or him.

**IN THE GUYS CAR**

Guy: Hey baby

Lindsey: Hey.

Guy: So how long do you think we have till they wake up?

Lindsey: Till the twins wake up or till one of mom's casinos call her.

Guy: Linds.

Lindsey: Tyler.

Tyler: Where do you want to go?

Lindsey: The desert.

Tyler: Why there?

Lindsey: Cause we can be all alone.

Tyler: Oh I like how your thinking.

Lindsey: I thought you would.

Tyler grabbed Lindsey's hand and drove to the desert. Lindsey leaned back in her seat and relaxed, till her phone rang.

Lindsey: Hello.

Girl: Hey Linds.

Lindsey: Hey Niki.

Niki: Hey do you want to hang out today?

Lindsey: Umm...I'm kind of busy today. How bout tomorrow?

Niki: If your not caught.

Lindsey: How did you know I was with him?

Niki: Cause I know you.

Lindsey: Yea yea well bye

Niki: Bye.

**BACK AT HOME**

The twins were fast asleep along with Catherine and Gil.

**DESERT**

Lindsey: Sometimes I wish you had a truck, but oh well. So do you have a blanket?

Tyler: I know sometimes I do too. Yes I have blanket, it's in the trunk.

Lindsey: Good.

Tyler went to grab the blanket. He walked over to her and laid it down. As he bent over Lindsey wrapped around his waist. He turned around and held her. He laid her down on the blanket and looked at her.

Tyler: You sure you want to do this?

Lindsey: I'm sure baby.

Tyler: OK.

He took her shirt off and she pulled his off. His fingers traced her sides till they hit the waistline of her pants. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She ran her hand down his chest and went to his pants to unbutton them.

Tyler: You sure you want to loose your innocents?

Lindsey: I'm positive.

Tyler: OK.

He went back to her bra and unclasped it. She pulled his boxers off, then off comes her thong.

Tyler: Last chance.

Lindsey: I want to do this.

Tyler: Alright.

He continued what he was planning. He started off by kissing her neck and going down her shoulder, down to her breast. When he saw her on edge he entered. She moaned as he kissed her and as he entered her.

**BACK HOME **

Catherine's cell phone went off, waking her up. She grabbed it and answered it in an agitated tone.

Catherine: Hello.

Man: Catherine I need some advice.

Catherine: What do you need Nicky?

Nick: I need advice on how to propose to my girlfriend.

Catherine: Why you asking me?

Nick: I want to ask her in one of your casinos, but I was wondering if you could help me make it really romantic.

Catherine: Yea I'll help you, but can you come by a little later and tell me when, what time, what place and what you want to decorate the place.

Nick: OK I'll come over in about 2 hours.

Catherine: OK

Nick: Thank you Catherine.

Catherine: Anytime Nicky. Bye

Nick: Bye.

They hung up and Catherine fell back asleep.

**DESERT**

Tyler: I love you.

Lindsey: I love you too.

Tyler: Lets get dressed just in case someone decides to come out here.

Lindsey: Yea.

The two got dressed and folded up the blanket, placing it back in the trunk. They got back into the car and drove back to Lindsey's house.

Tyler: Do you think your parents are up?

Lindsey: No, they haven't called me.

Tyler: That's good.

Lindsey: I know.

He hurried back to her house and dropped her off. He walked her to the door and kissed her.

Tyler: I'll talk to you later.

Lindsey: Yep.

**AT HOME**

She walked in as he walked to his car. She saw her parents still asleep on the couch, so she went up stairs to fix her hair and make herself look innocent. Just as she closed her bedroom door Catherine woke up. She walked upstairs and went to Lindsey's room, to see if she was up. She knocked.

Lindsey: Come in.

Catherine: Good morning Linds.

Lindsey: Morning mom.

Catherine: What do you want for breakfast?

Lindsey: I'm not hungry.

Catherine: OK.

She left and went to her room to change and brush her teeth and hair. She heard the doorbell go off, so she ran downstairs to answer it. She opened the door.

Catherine: Come on in Nick, but try and be quiet Gil is still asleep.

Nick: OK.

Catherine: Come on into the kitchen.

Nick followed her and sat down at the table.

Catherine: Help yourself to whatever you want, I need to get some papers and some pictures.

Nick: Ok I'll be right here.

She went back up to her room and grabbed what she needed. Nick grabbed himself some coffee to help his nerves. She went back down to the kitchen and sat down across from Nick.

Catherine: You doing ok Nicky?

Nick: Just a little nervous.

Catherine: OK. Well here are the names and pictures of each of my casinos.

Nick: OK. What one would you recommend?

Catherine: Well what is she into?

Nick: Romantic things.

Catherine: Well don't pick this one or this one, if I were you I would pick this one. It is a classy place with a very classy restaurant. I can lay out rose petals through out the place and reserve a room for you two.

Nick: Ok, I'll go with that one.

Catherine: What do you want me to do as far as decorating?

Nick: I don't know. You pick cause you like romantic things.

Catherine: Yea you know how hard it was for Gil to propose to me.

Nick: Probable hard.

Catherine: Well I'll lay rose petals out and I'll have a rose on your table that's for her. You have to right a note to go with it. I'll make sure the lights are dimly lit and that you two get the best seat in the restaurant. There is a dress code though. Men have to be in a suit and the women they need to be in a dress. No short crouch showing dresses, I mean nice knee length to floor length dresses.

Nick: OK.

Catherine: I'm gonna let you barrow my limo to pick her up and I'm gonna reserve a room for you two. I will be the one to pick and decorate the room.

Nick: I would like to propose to her tonight about 8.

Catherine: OK all this can be done by then. You stay here and calm down. You'll be fine, any women will be lucky to have you as their husband. I felt bad when I broke up with you in high school, but I knew I wasn't the one for you.

Nick: I know and thanks Cath. You are a good friend and I'm glad we could stay as friends.

Catherine: Your welcome Nicky and me too. Gil should be waking up soon, if he asks were I am tell him I had something to go do.

Nick: OK.

She got up and picked her stuff up, taking her notes and putting them in her pocket. Nick got another cup of coffee.


	77. Chapter 77

**AT THE CASINO **

Catherine walks in and goes to the front desk.

Lady: Hi Catherine, what can I do for you today?

Catherine: I need to reserve a room for my friend Nick Stokes. I am going to fix it by myself and I need your help with a few things down here.

Lady: OK here is the key for room 319 and when you need me come and get me.

Catherine: Ok thank you.

Catherine went up to the room with two bags in her hands. She opens the door and goes in. She set her bags down on the floor. Looking around at the room and seeing it was one of the nicer ones, she decided to start. She grabs the rose petals and starts placing them in the room. She has them on the bed, on the table, on the floor leading from the door to the bed. Rose petals surrounded the bed and then she places some wine with glasses on the night stand. When satisfied with the room she went back down to the lobby. The front desk lady came up to her when she saw her.

Catherine: Put this back and when he walks up and says his name give him this key.

Lady: Yes ma'am.

Catherine: Come with me, your gonna help me fix the restaurant up.

They walked to the restaurant and no one was there yet since it is only opened for dinner.

Catherine: Ok take this rose and this note over to table 15. Then come back over here.

Lady: Yes ma'am

Catherine unzipped the bag and pulled out more rose petals. The other lady came over to help.

Catherine: Spread these through out the place but make sure table 15 has some on it.

She nodded and started, while Catherine pulled out some candles. Placing 1 on every table, but table 15 got two. Table 15 had the light waterfall with different colored lights at the bottom of it. Catherine went and turned it off so she could change the lights to a red. It was 7:30pm and everything was done.

Catherine: Thank you.

Lady: Your welcome.

Catherine went home to tell Nick, while on her way she called up her limousine driver to tell him that he was working tonight. He said OK and that he would be there at 7:45.

AT HOME

She arrives home and sees Nick and Gil on the couch talking.

Catherine: Nick you have to get ready the limo will be here in 15 minutes.

Nick: But I don't have a suit.

Catherine: Gil has one that would fit you.

Gil: Come on Nick I'll get it out for you.

Catherine went up with them. All three are in Cath and Gil's room.

Catherine: Did you tell her that she had to wear a dress.

Nick: Yea she was happy she that she can wear her new one.

Catherine: Good.

Gil: Here it is.

Catherine: Come on Gil lets go down stairs.

Gil: Coming.

Nick has never been in Gil and Cath's room so he is distracted by all the things in there and the fact that it was always dimly lit and looked like a honeymoon suit in a hotel. He finished changing just in time cause as he was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang and it was the limo driver.

Catherine: You are taking my friend to pick up his girlfriend and take them to the casino.

Driver: Which one?

Catherine: The classy one.

Driver: Oh OK.

Catherine: Bye Nick have fun and I have a room reserved under your name. I paid for it.

Nick: OK thanks and you didn't have to pay for it.

Catherine: Your welcome and it was no problem.

Nick left to pick up his girlfriend.

Catherine: Get dressed we are going and I want to be there to help him if he needs and I have to watch out for some people who are trying to shoot up the place.

Gil: Ok.

They went up stairs and changed. While Catherine was doing her hair and make up Gil went and told Lindsey she is watching the twins tonight.

Lindsey: OK that's fine.

Gil: Thank you and I'll pay you when we get back.

Lindsey: Sweet!.

Catherine came out.

Lindsey: Wow mom you look really pretty. When did you get that dress?

Catherine: Thanks, um..i got a few months ago.

Lindsey: It's really pretty. I love the color, how it is a light teal and that it's a floor length.

Catherine: Thanks sweetheart. Gil we need to get going.

Gil: OK. Bye Lindsey.

Catherine: Bye Linds.

Lindsey: Bye mom, Bye dad.

Catherine and Gil headed to the casino.

**AT THE CASINO**

When she stepped out of the truck all the people walking heads turned as they realized that it was her. Gil took her arm and walked in. The two went to the lobby and chatted with a few people. Nick and his girlfriend Mandy walked in, both of them saw them.

Mandy: Man Gil is a lucky man, to be married to a casino owner. I would love to be friends with her.

Nick: Yea he is lucky and anyone who knows her is.

Mandy: Can we go meet them?

Nick: Sure.

Catherine turned around and saw them walking over. She grabbed Gil gently and he turned around.

Nick: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.

Catherine: Call me Catherine, um..what's your name sir?

Nick: I'm Nick and this is my girlfriend Mandy.

Catherine: Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do for you?

Mandy: I just wanted to meet you, I think your casino's are amazing.

Catherine: Thank you and if you need anything I'm gonna be here for a while.

Nick: OK, come on Mandy lets go eat.

Mandy: OK bye, nice to meet you.

Catherine: Bye.

As they left Catherine watched them. Nick looked back and smiled.

Nick: reservations for Stokes.

Waiter: Oh OK right this way sir.

When they arrived at the table Mandy was amazed at how the placed look. She saw the rose with the note on it.

_Dear Mandy_

_ I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anytime I'm not around you or talking to you I miss you. This rose is for you I hope you like everything._

_Love,_

_Nick_

Mandy: Nick that is so sweet, but how did you get all this? I mean the table by the soft waterfall with red lights by it. The rose petals are only on our table and how are you able to afford this place. I know your a CSI but u said you don't make that much.

Nick: Catherine, Gil and me use to be co-workers. Catherine was my boss and Gil was 2nd in command. I have known Catherine and Gil since high school, well Catherine since middle. We have been friends for a long time and she helped me out. That limo driver was hers, she picked the table and put the rose petals everywhere and the candles. She made sure everything was perfect, she wants me to be happy and ever since I met you I have been a totally different man and she wanted to make this perfect for you.

Mandy: Perfect for what?

Catherine: Gil come here.

He came over. They were at the front desk of the restaurant watching. Gil wrapped his arm around her. Mandy waved them over.

Catherine: Shit he told her.

Gil: Hush and smile.

Catherine: You hush.

They walked over. Nick got down on one knee when they got there. He pulled out a little velvet box.

Nick: Mandy will you marry me? Not cause I know Catherine Brauns Grissom but because you love me.

Mandy looked at Catherine and Gil.


	78. Chapter 78

Mandy: Yes Nick I will.

He placed the ring on her finger and gave her a hug and kiss. Catherine leaned her head on Gil's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

Catherine: What did you need Mandy?

Mandy: I don't remember.

Nick: Well I'm glad my two best friends could see this.

Catherine: I would have seen it anyways I was watching.

Nick: I know you were.

Catherine: Well we are gonna go. Enjoy your meal and your night here.

Nick: Bye.

Cath lifted her head and she and Gil walked out. His arm was still around her waist as they left.

Mandy: That could be us.

Nick: Yea without the casinos and the money.

Mandy: Well yea but we will be happy and in love.

Nick: Yep.


End file.
